


不可結緣

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Chinese Language, M/M, Multiple Endings, brucedick - Freeform, 人幽戀, 雙結局可能
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 102,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: Batman在一次夜巡時受到某人幫助...同時他發現那個人甚至不能稱為人...而是一名自稱Dick的幽靈!?





	1. Chapter 1

###  (1)

 

哥譚的晚上，嘈雜﹑美麗且瘋狂，所有的鮮血和不齒之事埋藏在那片黑暗之下，而Batman正是為此而生。在面具下的表情已經皺著眉頭的瞇起眼睛，聚精會神的觀察著整個碼頭。他追查已久的一個拐帶組織今晚就會離開哥譚，帶同他們最後一批”貨物”，哥譚的小孩子。如果今天不截住他們，待他們離開了哥譚港，不單這幾個月的努力會白費，就是Batman要再找到他們也要花更長的時間，那些孩子們也別想再見他們的親生父母。但是對方看來也有所預備，他們當晚一下子增加了大量掩飾用的貨櫃，就連面具的偵測器也受到干擾，他不能快速地察看每一個貨櫃的大概，連熱探測也沒用。如果一個一個去找，那樣他花一晚時間應該也只能開到當中1成的貨櫃。但這樣也意味著對方也靠著某些印記或編號名單來分辨哪些是他們的商品貨櫃，而他只要找出來就簡單得多。

 

Batman察覺到附近有動靜，晚上還在貨櫃碼頭的要不就是保安要不就是那個組織的人，而他可以肯定普通的保安不會跟在他身後一句也不說。這幾個月間Batman跟那組織的人碰過好幾次面，但對方的首領太狡猾，每次捉到的只是爪牙，而Batman想要主腦，那個賊王。他馬上追趕那個人，他看到了2個男人，一個棕髮一個光頭的，而他們的衣著絕不可能是保安。

 

 ”Alfred，我需要知道這2個人是誰，越快越好。”Batman向著耳機另一頭的Alfred說道。

 ”明白了，少爺。我已經在查了，但需要點時間。”Alfred純熟地敲打鍵盤。

 

2個人突然分開走，他要追哪個比較好?

 

 ”左邊那個!”

 

Batman下意識的走向左邊，他沒有時間仔細思考剛剛那把聲不是Alfred的聲音，而是更為年輕的男性聲音，甚至比他白天身份更要年輕。他追上了左邊棕髮那一個，一下子撲倒對方，他不是賊王，Batman知道他不是。

 

 ”少爺，你捉到的是漢斯‧湯森的兒子，也就是幾乎中大獎了。他必然知道漢斯的下落。另外那個光頭是傑普的新保鑣，應該就是他建議分開行動，好增加逃生的機會。”

 

漢斯‧湯森，拐帶組織的頭頭，他的兒子傑普‧湯森可以說是得力助手兼未來接班人。他必然知道漢斯在哪。Batman狠狠的揪著對方的領子，對方受到驚嚇但並非省油的燈，沒那麼輕易張嘴。

 

 ”我知道你們的骯髒勾當，傑普。你現在有2個選擇，乖乖說出你爸的下落然後舒服的等GCPD的人來接你。又或者，現在我打斷你幾條肋骨，逼你說出你爸的下落後再等GCPD的人來幫你，我可以肯定後者痛得多!”

 

看著傑普偏過頭去，看準Batman不會殺他。混他這行的人早就習慣了斷幾條肋骨，整天脫臼，在和仇家火拚的時間沒根指頭。但Batman不是普通的仇家，從來不是。他早就得悉如何令人痛苦之餘又不危害對方的性命安危，他知道更痛苦的事便是把痛苦一直延續下去毫無完結的一刻，他可以讓一個被仇家圍毆15秒必死的人被圍毆10秒後才把他從人群中拖出來。只是他沒時間，開船的時間快到了，而他卻還在和這個傢伙浪費時間。Batman不會放棄也不可以放棄，有多少資料他也要找出來，他要求Alfred預備船隻，他要隨時作好在海上追逐的準備。Batman繼續逼供，對方清醒卻一直痛苦的呻吟，他應該快要說出來了，但時間不夠，Batman正考慮用更狠的方法逼供。

 

 ”別管那傢伙了，頭頭就在3號碼頭，他們快要把貨櫃都搬上船了!”

 

Batman在考慮那把聲音的可信性，剛剛也是這個人叫他追傑普，由此可見的確這傢伙的可靠性還是有點的。然而這傢伙為什麼幫他，而他的消息來源到底如何來的?考慮到自身的安全性，他必須謹慎點才行。

 

 ”你是誰，為什麼會知道這些?”

 ”現在到底是這個重要還是那個犯人比較重要?”

 

那個人只躲在暗處還是不露面。Batman衡量了利弊，決定先把傑普綁起來，通知GCPD他的位置，剩下的就是讓GCPD的人接手。他肯定就算現在把傑普交給GCPD，傑普應該也不好受，只有Batman知道他到底斷了多少條骨頭，承受著他罪有應得程度的痛苦。他現在要去追另一個湯森，那個惡的源頭。黑色身影依著聲音的指引到達了3號碼頭，對方看來正要找人去救他的兒子，但太遲了，不論是傑普，還是他自己。Batman投出煙霧彈，想要一下子便把對方全員放倒。Batman聽到身邊偶然會有提示，哪裡有敵人，拿著什麼武器，他並不需要提示，但這樣他就能更早作出應對，使他在這場混戰中成了主導的位置。

 

漢斯看到大勢已去，準備坐船逃走。Batman立刻投出鏈球綁著對方的腳，跳躍至漢斯的身邊，狠狠的賞了對方幾拳。

 

 ”你哪裡也逃不了!你最好現在就告訴我到底哪些貨櫃關著那些孩子，不然你今晚別想完好的被送到GCPD手上!”

 

Batman最後在漢斯身上找到一張編號名單，上面有好幾十個貨櫃的號碼。他對照了下已經搬上了船的貨櫃，打開了船上的貨櫃並看到一批又一批的孩子。他們看起來都糟透了，不知多少天沒安心休息，吃一頓飽飯，甚至水也沒沾口也說不定。他們眼中帶著的恐懼和絕望，紅腫的雙目彷彿在訴說他們過了多少晚以淚洗臉的日子，眼淚流乾後就只剩下空虛。他們互相擁抱取暖，在這個貨櫃中更是寒意逼人。

 

 ”你們很快就可以回家的了，你們安全了。”

 

Batman待到Gordon等人到了後把編號交給他們，他相信Gordon他們能處理好事情。他還有別的事要處理，那把男聲，他沒有離開過，Batman的第六感。他走到一處安靜的地方才停下來，他向後轉身，他感到一陣寒意一直對他若隱若現的，他不知道是怎麼回事，但他相信是來自那個男聲的。

 

 ”我知道你還在的，出來。”

 ”……”只有無聲回應，但Batman很肯定他還在。

 ”別讓我說第2次。”

 ”你保證不要逃。”

 

Batman只收緊了嘴巴線條，卻沒有說任何話，姑且算是默認吧。對方走出來的一刻，Batman承認整個人也向後退了0.5公分，這對於熟悉Batman的人都知道這絕對是他動搖了的表現。然而這是可以理解的，因為他眼前看到的並非什麼人，那個”人”是用飄的出來，整個人也是半透明的，這根本不是人，而是幽靈了。

 

 ”我叫……Dick。如你所見，我是一名幽靈。”

 

TBC


	2. 不可結緣 2

###  (2)

 

Alfred承認這次他家少爺勝了漂亮的一將，而他的少爺偶然會帶些紀念品回來，但這次這紀念品還真的非常特別。他的少爺Bruce Wayne，Wayne家的獨生子，白天是哥譚的寵兒兼花花公子，多金﹑英俊且具同情心，出席宴會的女伴幾乎不重覆，女伴如衣服一樣每次不同。他在哥譚的建設不計其數之餘，花在慈善的錢也絕不手軟。在哥譚無人不知無人不曉的他，卻鮮有人知這樣的25歲青年背後卻是哥譚恐怖和仇恨的傳說，他是哥譚的罪惡所懼怕的傳說，他是哥譚的黑暗，他是Batman。今晚他的少爺成功瓦解了一個大型拐帶組織，把首腦關到黑門去，但他沒想到這次帶來的紀念品竟然會是旁邊的幽靈。

 

看著那個可能只有20歲左右的幽靈青年一直纏著Batman不放，但對方並沒有甩開他，也算是默認了他的存在?

 

 ”Bruce少爺，你每次帶回來的紀念品都總是令人刮目相看，順便恭喜我們又可以開始探討新的未知領域了。”他們原本對幽靈這類超自然物半信半疑。

 ”什麼!你是Bruce Wayne?”Dick不禁大叫。

 ”我還以為幽靈應該什麼也知道。”

 ”嗯……別的幽靈我不知道，我暫時還沒見過。但是我甚至知道得比別人少，我肯定。所以……Batman住在Bruce Wayne的地下室裡?”

 ”剛好相反，是Bruce Wayne住在Batman的天花之上。Alfred，我們三個需要談談。”

 

相比與Bruce和Alfred的對話，那位叫Dick的幽靈顯然對Alfred的小甜餅更有興趣。他的臉快要穿過那碟小甜餅了，看下去就如小孩子看糖果罐一樣，然而Bruce完全不想奉陪這個幽靈的動作，眉頭甚至比之前再皺一點。他從來就不太接觸靈異的層面，他甚至把這些哥譚的靈異事都交給Corrigan接手，這次竟然會被幽靈纏上了。

 

 ”我可以試試這個嗎，Bruce，管家先生?”

 ”你可以叫我Alfred的，Dick……?”這位幽靈還沒跟他們說過姓氏。

 ”不可以，你到底想怎樣?”

 “你別這樣拒人於千里之外的樣子啦。現在你是討厭我才覺得我煩而已，換個角度想想，不是人人都有遇上幽靈的機會，說不定到你喜歡我時我反而不要你呢!”

 

Bruce強硬且抗拒的動作和表情使Dick有點失望的看了下眼前的小甜餅，Bruce不會被那個狗狗眼騙到的，他是幽靈，不知有沒有危險性就帶回來，萬一傷到Alfred或對他有威脅就麻煩了。而且就算他對幽靈多沒常識，他都相信幽靈是不會餓的，這可能是他的討好技巧，讓他可以留在這個家或附身在自己身上的技巧……

 

 ”但看起來很好吃，你不吃嗎，B……Wayne先生?”

 

又或者只是單純的嘴饞而已，Bruce不禁扶額。Bruce示意了一個眼神，讓Dick的眼神立刻閃閃發亮，果然如小孩子一樣。

 

 ”那我需要去廚房再拿一份給你嗎，Dick先生?”

 ”不用麻煩，Alfred。我可以自己來!”

 

Dick伸出手指在小甜餅上空轉了幾個圈，小甜餅慢慢地生出另一份相同樣子只是半透明的小甜餅。Dick毫不猶豫的拿起一塊嚐了一口，立刻作出無數的讚賞，逗得Alfred喜形於色，挑起了半邊眉已經是很明顯的了，這是多年Bruce的經驗。他知道沒人能抗拒Alfred的小甜餅，但他認為自己給予對方的肯定已經足夠了，沒想到如此明顯表露的讚美還是能令他的好管家如此開心，或許他的肯定真的沒有滿足到對方。但就算如此，他還是乾咳了一聲，示意一下Dick他們正事還沒說完。

 

Dick他其實能說的不多，就如他之前說過自己比普通人知得更少並沒有說謊因為他失憶了。他不知道別的幽靈是不是都會這樣，因為到現時為止他還沒見過別的幽靈，甚至能見到他聽到他說話的人，Bruce和Alfred也是僅有的。因此當他發現Bruce能夠聽到他的話，之後甚至能見到他，這一切都令Dick感到神奇且興奮。他本身的性格不知是怎樣，但他還沒找到Bruce之前，他可是悶得發慌，快要瘋掉的樣子。他真的只想找人談談，就算是瘋子也可以，他要交流!所以他現在纏著Bruce，還有Alfred，他太高興了。可惜的是他現在只記得自己叫Dick，其他一切都是空白，否則他很樂意說說他還是活著時的事。

 

”明天跟我去見一個人吧，Dick。”這不是請求，比較像命令。

 ”你那麼快就想除掉我了嗎?”

 ”待那個人來定斷。”

 

隔天Bruce邀請了一名他熟悉的專業人士，James‧Corrigan。Corrigan來自GCPD第十三課，專業解決像Dick這類超自然事件，簡單點來說靈異事件處理組。哥譚不只人惡，就是靈異界那邊也不容忽略。每次Batman遇上這類事也會向Corrigan問問。雖然他不想承認，但Corrigan的確以他的方法得知Batman和Bruce Wayne間的關係。Corrigan坐在客廳等著Bruce，他預計應該是和Batman的事務有關的，但當他看到那個哥譚寵兒身邊有著一個男人幽靈，這下可真的有趣了。沒想到Batman也有這麼一天，被幽靈附身阿!Corrigan帶點恥笑的意味看著Bruce，眼中戲謔完全表露無遺。其實他比較驚訝以Bruce和Batman的行事作風，竟然不是惹到女幽靈或怨靈阿。

 

 ”Corrigan，別想太多。”

 ”所以你想要怎樣?我可不是幹除魔的阿，雖然你想的話還是能作到的。”

 ”我只想知道他有沒有危險性而已。”

 ”在幽靈本靈面前也說得那麼直白，不愧是Batman。可是對於眼前的幽靈體，我完全沒有危險的預感，所以應該對你無害的。”

 ”看啦，Wayne先生，我才不會想害你和Alfred呢。”

 

Bruce看了眼飄在身邊的男孩，輕嘆了聲。他總不能讓Corrigan把曾幫過他的幽靈強行除掉，天知道Corrigan會用什麼方法除靈。據Corrigan解釋，單純死亡後的人類幽靈本來就非常少見，沒受到女神眷顧但留在人間也沒被“帶走”的靈魂並不多見。Corrigan拒絕解釋到底被什麼帶走，因為會花費大量時間之餘也解釋不清。不過這類幽靈也有一個共通點，只要它回到自己死亡的地方就會消失的了，但現在問題是Dick忘了自己的過去，所以可能需要花點時間。雖然Corrigan聽說有些咒術書會有呼喚記憶的魔法，但多數是針對人而作，對靈魂效果存疑之餘記憶咒語本身都帶著不同程度的痛苦效果，聽到此Bruce便直接拒絕了。

 

 ”那我就先走了阿，Bruce。”

 ”麻煩你了，有事我會再找你的了，Corrigan。”Bruce送Corrigan到莊園大門才停下來。

 

Dick今天意外的少話，或許是Corrigan自身體內的東西讓Dick下意識避開他。Bruce看著他，Dick並不是什麼麻煩的幽靈，他在Wayne莊園時的氣氛特別熱鬧，第一眼便獲到他的好管家歡心，即使他是幽靈。他會盡快的找到Dick背後的故事，但在此之前Dick可以待在Wayne莊園，就如真的家一樣。意識到這些話可能是Bruce式的安慰，他是幽靈沒可能一直跟在某些人身邊，他本不該在這的。Dick點點頭，答應Bruce如果他想起來了會跟他說的。

 

 ”快到下午茶時間了，你自己先去找Alfred吧。”

 ”好阿，小甜餅!”

 

Bruce看著Dick活躍亂跳似的穿越整個花園並穿牆到廚房去，Alfred的小甜餅果然是魅力沒法擋。然而不久後，Dick便灰心失意的回來了，他飄到Bruce的面前，像孩子似的嘟嘴，看下去更像一個要不到糖的孩子似的。Bruce彷彿失去了之前對他的戒備心和冷淡，他甚至覺得有點可愛的用眼神問Dick到底發生了什麼事。

 

 ”Alfred不理我。像我根本透明一樣，他生氣了嗎，他討厭我昨天穿牆穿到廁所那嚇到他了嗎?我發誓那不是故意，而且他只是在洗廁所，沒有在上阿。”

 ”Dick……我一會給你家的平面圖，不准再穿牆到廁所去。然而我認為Alfred不會因此而生氣再無視你的，一定是發生了什麼事，我跟你一起去吧。”

 

待Bruce和Dick回到大屋時Alfred便出來迎接，他自然地向Bruce和Dick打招呼，完全沒有生氣的感覺。Dick興奮的作勢抱著Alfred表示他昨晚的歉意，然而Alfred卻直說他明白這是幽靈的下意識動作，只要以後注意就好，也完全沒有生氣的意思。

 

 ”那為什麼剛剛你不理我!”

 ”我剛剛一直在廚房完全沒看到你阿，Dick少爺。”

 

慢著，這該不會是……Bruce默默踏出大屋外，Alfred便看不到Dick。看來Bruce的存在是令Alfred看到Dick的關鍵，至少現在是這樣沒錯。這下可好啦，Bruce覺得接下來他一定會過著被煩死的生活。

 

TBC


	3. 不可結緣 3

###  (3)

 

Batman看著停屍間投影器顯示的新案件，雖然看下去並沒什麼特別，但是死者都有著一個共通點，體內遺留了一種特殊化合物。如果不是Batman發現這個難以察覺的化合物，GCPD應該會把這宗案件看作普通的殺人案或單純事故獨立處理。這種化合物之前還沒發現過，Batman猜應該是某種新研究出的化合毒藥，藥物在人體後會自動消失，剩下一點點的殘餘物，眼前這個已經是這3個月來第4個了。Batman決定親身去GCPD那邊一趟，他需要屍體的血液等東西來作化驗之用，越早越好。

 

 ”我要出去一趟，Dick。”

 ”我和你一起去，Wayne先生!”

 

他看了眼自己身邊的男孩，心中輕輕嘆息，反正他甩不開這幽靈的了不是嗎?有趣的是Alfred雖然在Bruce不在身邊便看不見Dick，但在其他人面前就算Bruce在他們也不會見到Dick。Gordon就是個好例子，如果Bruce的在場能使其他人看到Dick，那就會曝露Batman的身份，這樣一想Bruce也興幸那個特別的人是Alfred而非其他人。Dick尊重Bruce的每一個身份，他會叫白天的他作Wayne先生，晚上的他是Batman，從不弄錯稱呼。Dick也很快明白Bruce Wayne和Batman間的差距，兩者對外的性格和行動態度全然不同。看著Dick在屍體身邊打轉，完全不怕似的靠近，難不成幽靈對屍體和生命流去的恐懼已經免疫了嗎?Gordon看不到Dick，他任Batman自己調查這4具屍體，偶然回應Batman的問題。Batman拿走了部分樣本，他答應會到犯案現場再觀察一下。

 

 ”第一個案發場景是距離這裡3條街外，跟上。”

 

Batman示意Dick跟上。對於Batman的敏捷性實在令人佩服，Dick本身是幽靈可以到處飄浮和穿牆越過任何人和物，但Batman明明只是人類，他的行動力一點也不亞於Dick的到達時間，通常也只是分秒之差。Dick偶然會把自己穿牆時看到的東西告訴Batman，不知是什麼原因Batman覺得這樣不妥。所以他要求Dick跟著他一起行動，不准穿牆。

 

 ”承認吧，你只是受不了我知道的事比你多而已，你這個控制狂!”

 ”那是侵犯個人隱私。”

 ”你們的人類法律才不適用於幽靈呢!”

 

Dick才不信呢，但他還是乖乖的跟著Batman的要求和他一起在空中以拋物線的行動。在一向獨來獨往的黑暗騎士來說，Dick的存在無疑令夜巡的生活多了分輕鬆。Dick的嘴巴一直沒停下來，那邊的年輕戀人像是半夜偷溜出來見面。又或者那邊的人喝了酒的樣子還是注意一點，他在對方腋下隱約看到槍的形狀了。那邊的人看來偷偷的在公司電腦作什麼不當的勾當，晚上只留他一個普通的員工並不尋常。他已經聯想到如果Dick是普通人，應該說生前活著的他一定也是個多話的人，但這觀察力很棒，而Batman需要這個。

 

他們到達了首個受害人的案發地點，一間便利店外面。店家門的CCTV剛好壞掉了，店員只是聽到外面的商品架子被撞倒了才出來察看一下，沒想到人已經死了，後來的死因報告顯示是死於心臟麻痺。死者是一名老年流浪漢，多項醉酒後滋事的記錄，但並不是什麼值得被殺的大奸大惡之人。流浪漢偶然會出入福利機構，姑且過著沒有餓死身體狀況還好的程度。除了衛生問題以外，還算是一個挺健康的男人。和別的流浪漢的關係良好，組成了流浪漢的信息網，偶然也能從他們手中取得有用的情報。各方面來看突發性死亡的可能性很低，因此Batman判斷是外來物的推斷反而比較有說服力。

 

 ”如果是想殺人的話，這傢伙是流浪漢，用得著在這種有可能會被看到的地方下手嗎?”Dick看看四周，這裡雖不是什麼主幹道，但也未至於人跡罕至的小巷。

 ”有可能是突發性的選擇目標。”Batman接話。

 ”那麼那個人就是隨身帶著新型毒藥的瘋子囉？”

 ”這樣危險性高，而且能作那麼高級的毒藥會冒著被發現的可能性隨便殺一個流浪漢?”

 ”那麼考慮另一個可能性，不是突發性而是計劃性?但計劃性只為殺個流浪漢，這一句本身看下去就不合理。”

 ”......又或者是別的原因......”

 ”哦……看來Batman想到了什麼好東西了?”

 

自他們一起行動後，他們的調查方式慢慢改變。Dick偶然提出的問題和想法能協助Batman整理前後矛盾。他們的思緒很快便會併合在一起，但在此之前他們會互相提出疑點並解釋。Dick的思維和他一樣清晰，他聰明的總會跟得上Batman的思維並提出新的疑問，同時也是Batman的疑問。

 

 ”一切都先別下定論，我們去下一個案發地點，跟上。”

 

下一個受害者案發點是在自己家中，受到Gordon的指示整個房子範圍還是被黃色Keep Out膠帶封鎖了。這次是一名獨居老婦，一生沒有結婚之餘也沒收養兒女，甚至和附近的人交流也沒多少。老婦身體良好，突發性心臟麻痺倒下後在家中死了大半天才被每月探訪的社工發現。但姑且算發現得時，所以屍體沒有幾日後才被發現並送到驗屍官手上，得到的資料也完善。與前一位受害者不同，老婦的經濟環境很好。獨身職業女性在年輕時打拼的錢存下來加上政府給予的福利，老婦可說是過著無憂的退休生活。只有定時要服用一些抗血壓藥和維他命，Batman看一下便把桌上的藥包收起來待帶回去化驗。

 

他們繼續搜索家中，雖然基本上也是Batman作事。Dick只能看著Batman自行搜索有用的東西，心裡有點不是味兒。不過這樣的身體，能看到已經很滿足，不是人人都能親看見到Batman同時甚至能正大光明的看著Batman的搜證方法。他們有研究過幽靈干預實體世界的程度，可惜Dick發現除了令電器短路或開啟一小段時間外，他只剩比Batman更快知道其他房間情況，並且通知Batman這一點作用。電影那些可移動東西甚至弄死人﹑控制活人什麼的事他是完全作不到的，雖然Corrigan說過因為那些是惡靈系才作到的，而Dick明顯是非自然的靈，到底自己和惡靈間的差距這一點他還是不深究了。

 

 ”和之前的受害者共通點只有老人和死因這兩點嗎?”

 ”嗯，只有這兩點。然而他們生活圈子完全沒有共通點，而且和之後的受害者完全沒關係。”

 ”死者是坐在椅子上突然心臟麻痺嗎?”

 

Batman點點頭，準備動身到下一個目的地。此時耳邊的通訊器被啟動，Batman心中預料了接下來應該會受訓了。

 

 ”少爺，你帶著我唯一的晚餐支持者去看你的案件，是想要打擊我對作為管家的自信心嗎?”

 

那位絕對的支持者是Dick，Dick不會缺席任何一場晚餐，他每次吃飯時都會給予無限的讚賞和肯定。Dick說話從來不繞圈子，他喜歡Alfred作的任何一道菜，就算是一盤醬料也能讚不絕口。對於多年來終於聽到肯定的聲音，而且喜形於色，即使他是幽靈也沒在意，Alfred還是打從心中感到高興。Batman看了Dick一眼，對方沒有竊聽的能力，因此Alfred的話他都看心情轉述。畢竟有時Dick和一個小孩子根本沒分別，要是知道Alfred那麼寵他，那他一定會得意忘形，因為他知道Bruce Wayne是沒Alfred辦法的，但現在他是Batman。

 

 ”我們很快就會回來，我們才搜索到一半。”

 ”少爺，你應該記得你答應我今晚準時吃飯，不夜巡。”

 

Batman想了一下，最後輕輕嘆息。

 

 ”我們回家吃飯吧，Dick。”

 ”Alfred來找人了，對吧?”

 ”事實上他可不只找『人』阿。”

 ”……慢著，我剛剛是不是聽到Batman開玩笑了?”

 

TBC


	4. 不可結緣 4

###  (4)

 

Bruce出席著每次宴會時，Dick都會覺得人真是一種難以想像的生物。誰能想到左手擁著女伴，右手拿著美酒，對應不同的客人時都會露出迷人笑容的傢伙，在黑暗中卻是那個不苟言笑的Batman。有時Dick會若有所思的看著他，看著他的一舉一動。Bruce在這埸宴會中充當主角，在他家舉辦宴會，使人對Wayne莊園的認識停留在不陌生但又未至於熟悉的程度。這都歸功於Wayne莊園每次舉辦宴會前也會先花一段時間把裝潢都改變一番。只有一處不會改變，Bruce父母的畫像，上面還有年幼時的Bruce和比現在年輕不少的Alfred。他有偷問過Bruce父母的事，Alfred略說了那晚悲慘的遭遇，他們在小巷倒下時，Bruce到底何等的無助，被遺下的人並不輕鬆。

 

 ”如果是你們的話……”Dick若有所思的看著Wayne夫妻的畫像。

 

Bruce雖然表面在應付他的賓客們，手放在某位新任的女主播腰上以顯示他多情的一面，然而眼神總是不知不覺的飄向那個在宴會中毫無定位的幽靈。他在這裡顯得有點不知所措，他不能在那麼多人面前一直和Bruce或Alfred搭話，這樣會害他們被當成怪人。然而這裡那麼多人，除了Bruce和Alfred外沒任何人能看到他，不然一定會有人趁機跟Bruce說介紹除魔師給他，而不是現在還一直聊些有的沒的來討好他。

 

他有點不忍的看著那個無聊的幽靈在半空中飄浮。他本身也不喜歡這種只為花錢而花錢的行動，但為了保護Bruce Wayne在社會中的知名度，還有Bruce Wayne的形象，他總是作一些連自己也覺得蠢透了的宴會和活動。Dick在專注看著他的全家畫，眼中帶著一絲複雜的情緒。Bruce沒有看清楚，他需要一直偷看，但Dick本身半透明且一直飄浮到不同的角落，Bruce沒能仔細察看出當中的情緒。可能是思鄉了?看著別人的全家畫而他還是個失憶的幽靈，有人會想念他嗎?有人會記得他嗎?還是說他只是個寂寂無名的男性，死了後既沒人認識也沒人想念?就像自己一樣，當Bruce死了後他相信會有一堆人想念他的錢，但有多少人真的認識自己?更別說如果他是Batman的身份被發現，他一點也不想知道自己的名字在哥譚的歷史上會遺下什麼印記。

 

他看到Dick自個兒拿著自己弄成的小點心和酒飄到陽台，既然那裡的人根本不在意他，那麼他就邊看著莊園的美景邊吃著親手“作”的食物，這是Dick在宴會唯一的安慰。就是現在了，Bruce拿了他的酒偷偷的往陽台移動，整個動作自然不做作之餘，也能讓來賓在宴會中各自繼續享受而不在意主人家。他要把Bruce Wayne這個人的存在感大減才行，不然大家就會看著他自己在陽台獨自聊天。不是他自戀，這一點已經足以佔明天的一頁娛樂版頁面的了。

 

 ”Dick。”

 ”Wayne先生怎麼出來了?魅力已經用盡了嗎?”

 ”怎麼可能，只是我有點……醉了。”

 

Dick一臉不相信的樣子看著Bruce。Bruce無視了他眼中戲謔，他自己也沒想明白為什麼要出來找Dick，可能只是他想找個逃離大廳的理由，而Dick絕對是個不錯的談天對象，至少他說的話都如此直白又體貼。Dick關心他和Alfred，發自內心的關懷。他不是為了名利而接近他，這是Dick和大廳裡的人不同的地方，他或許可以與Dick更近也說不定。

 

 ”你有什麼想問嗎?你一直欲言又止。”

 ”……跟我說說你父母的事。”

 ”Alfred已經跟你說過他們死的時候了。”

 ”我不是想知他們的成就，也不是想知道別人口中的他們悲慘的結局。我想聽的……是你口中的他們。”

 

Bruce看了眼Dick，Dick以前所未有的距離看著Bruce，而他沒有自覺。Bruce看著他，腦海中整理著思緒，他陷入了回憶之中，而Dick並沒有急著把他呼喚回來。他突然想起以前自己偷跑出去看電影，中途就被Gordon找到了。他被帶到GCPD，他的父母已經在那等他。他們擔心他，就如普通的父母一樣，他們的樣子甚至比平時還要驚慌，直至見到他平安無事那一刻。當時還覺得他們大驚小怪，不就走失了一下下。現在已經長大成人，甚至在黑暗中穿梭的他反而感到愧疚，這裡是哥譚，而他是哥譚首富的獨生子，多少人在暗中想要綁架他或對他不利，現在他完全知道，完全能體會了。

 

他知道自己讓父母擔心，但父母找回他之後並沒有想要加重他的罪惡感，因為他們知道自己的兒子一定已經明白自己作了多錯的事。罪惡感和自責充分而不壓倒這個孩子，所以他父親換了另一個比較輕鬆的話題，他覺得電影如何?哦，那套電影是他父親的至愛，然而在現代的孩子，有點獨立思考且直率的孩子，像Bruce那樣的孩子，只會直說有點蠢。用刀劍來對抗大砲?想到此Bruce不禁自嘲，現在的Batman用他的玩具來對抗一堆外星人和超能力者，他們之間有分別嗎?就像諧星一樣在哥譚中跳來跳去，為著不知存不存在的東西而努力。他到底在維護什麼?

 

 ”或許我們可以換個別的問題，Wayne先生?”

 ”不，我只是想起很多事而已。已經很久沒人問起我的父母了，以他們兒子的身份。他們只會記得Wayne夫妻為哥譚的貢獻，而非一個兒子如何敬重他的父母。”

 ”如果……”

 ”Dick?”

 ”沒事，我想說或許我真的不應該在這種場合提起這個話題。我看到你多愛Wayne夫妻，他們的畫像從沒被移動過，永遠都在大門口正前方處，每一個訪客也會看到。我知道你的房間也……是的，我偷入去過，對不起!但他們的相在家中任何一個角落。沒人比你更想念他們。Wayne先生，你幸福過嗎?”

 

阿，或許今晚真的不是適合說這個話題的日子，這種話題應該在Wayne夫妻逝世周年晚會什麼的，而不是一個花花公子的派對上。這種話題應該是他和其他人在同一個逝世周年晚會發表的演講，而不是在自己的陽台吹著冷風，和一個半透明的失憶幽靈聊。

 

 ”我很抱歉，Wayne先生。”

 ”為了什麼?”

 ”這是派對，而我卻把你留在陽台吹冷風，說一些不合時宜的話題。我不知道，或許我瘋了也說不定，你是時候回去了。”

 

Bruce總覺得他和Dick的同步率是很有趣的現象，或許也是因此而令他看到Dick。他們總是不約而同的達到了共識，就像這刻他們都發現這個話題並不是什麼好的茶餘飯後話題。現在這個場合更是不合用，他有一大堆隨時會發現他站在陽台自言自語快一小時的賓客要應付，還有些期望今晚Bruce Wayne鬧出什麼醜聞的記者們，一切理應都不會引發他們這次談心，但他們就是有共識地開始了這個話題。他值得知道，所以我告訴他了，Bruce只能這樣作結論。

 

 ”的確以酒醒來說時間太長了，而我也差不多醒了。”

 ”那麼……晚安，Wayne先生。”

 ”Bruce……叫我Bruce吧。”

 ”我還以為我們的關係……不會那麼親密。”

 ”我不是會把這種感覺告訴一個不視作朋友的人，幽靈也一樣。”

 ”以幽靈作朋友阿?”

 ”很酷，不是嗎?”

 

好啦，Bruce Wayne的幽默，總比上次Batman開玩笑來得自然的。上次他聽到時可是嚇到連Alfred弄給他的焗闊條麵也拿不穩呢。

 

TBC


	5. 不可結緣 5

###  (5)

 

Bruce正在出席一個小型家庭聚會，原本這類家庭聚會不應該也不太可能讓Bruce出席，但這個家庭是特別的。Bruce一向都非常關注小孩子，對孤兒所給予的支援和心力也是無容置疑。Bruce之前認識了一個街童，他的原父母在一次生意失敗後受不了打擊而自殺，只剩下他一個。原本他應該被送到孤兒院，但他逃往街上了。他在街上打滾了好幾年，認識了哥譚的另一面，但他同時也認識了一班與他同樣處境，肯和他同甘共苦的街童兄弟。他們不殺人，他們只為生存。他們沒有傷害任何人，卻被一堆人厭惡。

 

有一次那個男孩賣報紙的時候被Bruce見到，說真的哥譚這類孩子他沒少見過，但他還是出手向他買了份報紙，順便搭話。他慢慢認識這個孩子，他還是想要家庭，但他以年紀來說已大，而且有多少家庭會願意收養一個當街童的男孩。但Bruce還是找到了，一對恩愛的老夫婦，無兒無女，他們不介意多一個新的家人，應該說他們正在找一個男孩，但他們還沒找到合適的，Bruce把那個男孩介紹給這對夫妻，最後他們領養了他。聽下去真簡單，是吧?Bruce默默地作過很多這樣的事，但誰會記得，又誰會在意。然而這次那家人想要辦一個家庭聚會，並且大膽的邀請Bruce一起出席。說真的，到底他們是不是真的想要Bruce出席，他也說不準，但他還是去了。或許他只是想看看平凡的家庭景象而已?Alfred曾偷偷在Dick面前說過，而Dick也明白。

 

小小的房子，餐桌上有著幾盤食物。味道說真的不怎麼樣，和Bruce其他地方吃到的比差太遠，但Bruce反而覺得這樣才是最好的。他多久沒吃過不完美的味道，這一點點的不完美反而令人感到溫暖。溫暖的燈光，飯菜，還有人。他們盛情的招待Bruce，就把他視作朋友一樣。他們說著日常生活的趣事，男孩談著新入的學校事情，Bruce會說說某些空有錢沒頭腦的傢伙都作了些什麼蠢事，一整晚都很開心。Dick偷偷跟了去，他知道Bruce那是發自內心的笑容，這是他渴望已久的生活也說不定。

 

然而，每次當你覺得哥譚還有點希望的時候，哥譚便給你新的局面，又或者該說是新的絕望。這幾天哥譚都被厚重的黑雲遮蓋，今天終於開始下大雨了。這大雨伴隨著大量的案件，而Bruce Wayne卻站在街邊，看著GCPD收拾一個案發現場。那個男孩的屍體被蓋上防水布並包裹起來抬上車。前幾天他們才在一個派對上見過面，談笑風生。今天他再次見到的時候，已經成了冰冷的屍體。那對夫婦站在Bruce旁邊大哭，剛來到視作家人的孩子，今天卻永遠失去。Bruce站在他們旁邊卻什麼也說不出來，他安慰不了他們，也明白什麼東西給他們也不會高興。

 

 ”我不知能說什麼……”

 ”他只是個孩子，Wayne先生。你已經作得夠多了，現在讓我們靜靜。”

 ”我還有什麼能幫你們?”

 ”現在我們只希望……殺我們兒子的人可以快點找到。”

 ”一定會的。”

 

一定會的。Batman看著蝙蝠電腦，嘴巴的線條一直收緊，完全不放鬆。這已經多久了，2天?3天?Dick不知道，他只能一直看著Batman待在蝙蝠洞中。Alfred一直都叫他休息，但沒有效果。受害者是在和朋友在街上賣報紙的時候突然倒下的，賣報紙讓他認識了很多朋友，而他並不想捨棄原有的朋友，因此這樣的不必要時光就顯得特別珍貴。但今天他和朋友在街道上活潑奔跑的同時，他突然在朋友面前倒下了，心臟麻痺，大雨就在那時突然降下，給大家來個措手不及。

 

 ”Batman，你需要休息一下。”

 ”我不明，這次他的朋友長期都在身邊，甚至目擊證人也有一堆，如果有什麼陌生人接近他們一定會知道。”

 ”Batman……”

 ”或許毒藥是由別的途徑?”

 ”Bruce!”

 

Batman停下來看了他一眼，這麼多天來第一眼。Alfred甚至還獲得更多注視呢，但他是Batman一起搜查的搭擋，這麼多天來才第一眼。

 

 ”他對小孩子出手，Dick。”

 ”我知道。”

 ”我討厭這個。”

 ”我也是。但你得承認你陷入了死胡同，這沒有任何進展。”

 ”那你覺得我該作什麼?慢慢等待下一個受害者出現?”

 

Dick飄近Batman，像上次陽台的近，但Batman並不避開，他只直盯著慢慢靠近的Dick，他不為人知的搭擋。可以的話他想脫下Batman的面具，但他作不到。面具底下的樣子一定糟透了，鬍渣完全沒有打理，黑眼圈一定和他現在的心情一樣沉。

 

 ”Bruce，你需要休息，回來後我們再重新整理案件。”

 ”……”他的不為所動已證明了他的意向。

 ”好阿，你不聽我的。那我來整理和推斷，你答應我聽完就去休息好嗎?”

 

Batman不作任何回應，他輕輕嘆息，脫下面具，而Dick則視作他的妥協。哦，天阿。果然糟透了，Dick看著這張難以和那個哥譚寵兒連繫起來的臉容，他現在真想拉他去睡一覺，可惜他還是作不到。而他能作的就只有分析給Bruce聽，令他滿意後他能守承諾去睡個哪怕1個小時也好。

 

首先重新整理受害人的資料，之前他們看過第一和第二受害人的資料。那麼就由第三受害人開始看!Bruce自然地放大了第三受害者的資料，這是他們間的默契，而Dick非常享受這一點。

 

第三受害人是一名家庭主婦，死前和丈夫正處於分居的情況。死者和丈夫不和，最後GCPD介入後決定讓他們先分居處理。丈夫之前多次酗酒生事，家庭暴力，最後鄰居終於忍不住便報警求助，順便一提這樣的好鄰居在哥譚並不多。這全託死者生前和鄰居朋友關係良好的福，生前對鄰居友好，分居搬到別處後也和朋友保持聯絡。雖然經濟環境不好，酗酒生事的丈夫也不可能交出撫養費，所以死者暫時是靠少量津貼和打工生活。但大家都相信總會好起來的，甚至那名死者都這樣想，如果沒被毒殺的話。某天在家中突然倒下，他那天剛好約了朋友在家中聚會，所以朋友依時應約後，對方卻沒有應門。對方有點不安於是繞去後院偷看了下發現對方倒在地上，於是立刻叫救護車求助。當然救護人員到的時候已經太遲了。心臟麻痺，監於最近知道GCPD正處理數宗和心臟麻痺而死的案件，因此他們先通知了，實際上也真的派上用場了。

 

第四受害者則相反，一名健身教練。不久前才定期體檢，身體狀況良好，因此他因心臟麻痺倒在辦公室時真嚇壞了他的同事兼朋友。經濟狀況良好，穩定的收入來源，良好的社交關係。只有一點值得留意的就是他的社交關係甚廣，之前長年流連酒吧，但3年前便沒再去了。

 

 ”因為他認識了個男朋友。”Bruce補充。

 ”……什麼?”

 ”他3年前在酒吧認識了個男朋友，他們穩定了關係後死者便沒再去酒吧了。順便一提，他去的酒吧都是Gay吧。”

 ”所以他也關注自己的身體健康……”Bruce點點頭。

 ”發現他的就是他的男朋友，他們……至少死者正在考慮結婚。”

 ”哦，天阿。有趣的新情報阿?”

 ”這不是重點，Dick。我們需要知道的情報就這麼多，下一個。”

 ”對……對，我們繼續……你該不會連他們作的時候帶不帶套也知道吧?”

 ”Dick……”

 ”靠，你真的知道。”

 

Dick立刻轉頭過去，他可不想看到Bruce繼續用眼神責備他把話題拉遠之餘還有著奇怪的八卦心。他們不想再深入死者的隱私，雖然顯然他背後那個傢伙所知的東西比他多，而且比他深入。所謂隱私的敵人就是這麼一回事，沒有他不知道只有他不想知道的事，最沒資格責備人的明明就是他!

 

 ”說起來，世界上最偉大的偵探，你找到我生前事跡了嗎?”

 ”……我還在搜索中。監於你的動作和柔軟度，我正在向體操運動員方面調查，但名為Dick的運動員很多之餘，也不知那是不是你本名，因此需花費點時間。”

 ”哦，可惜我還是什麼也沒想起來。”

 ”有什麼想起來就告訴我吧。”

 

Dick乖巧的點點頭。他們再次回到案件上，5名死者間的共通點有被毒殺引致的心臟麻痺和在哥譚市內行兇。然而，時間﹑地點﹑人脈，甚至5者間認識的人都沒共通點。那麼為什麼是這5人?還是說對方在作什麼事而需要對這5人出手，將來會有第6人嗎?

 

 ”你想到了什麼嗎，Dick?”

 ”既然找不出共通點，那就嘗試找出當中的規律。”Bruce隨即把5人的頭像平均顯示出來，Dick愛死這樣的操作。

 

老流浪漢﹑老婦人﹑家庭主婦﹑男健身教練還有男孩，他們之間到底有什麼規律可言?

 

 “Bruce，用年齡來分配的話，你會發現什麼?”

 “由時間序來看，老年一男一女，中年一男一女……你是想說是依年齡和性別嗎?”

 “沒錯，以時間序來說，每個年齡層一男一女，就像我們科學實驗時的對照實驗。”

 “你想說一切都是實驗?”

 “我不排除這個可能性。”

 

Dick再示意死因資料。心臟麻痺，為什麼會是用這個死因?如果真的要毒殺，哥譚不缺任何可以致人於死地的毒藥，但明顯現時用這款毒藥是全新研發，剩下的少許痕跡接近無，只有Batman發現了就是證據。所以這是為了什麼?

 

 “因為猝死以現時來說不是什麼特別的死因?”

 “還記得我們之前的結論嗎?”

 “武器。這幾個人是實驗品或展示結果。”Bruce瞇起了雙目。

 “由第一個被害人到現在這個歷時只是3個月，對方在著急的展現技術。”

 “他們應該很快就會找一個小女孩作為最後的結果。”

 “你得出結論了。”

 

新的武器在研發中甚至研發完成了，他們在試用那個武器在不同年齡和體格的人身上，接下來很可能會用在任何一個小女孩身上，而他必須阻止。他們發現的連繫還不夠，現在只是把範圍收縮至整個哥譚的女孩，還缺一點點，但當中的規律到底什麼?

 

 “Bruce，我們的結論就這樣。你答應過我什麼?”

 “Dick……我們只差一步。”

 “Bruce Wayne……你到底休不休息!”

 

Dick第一次用責備的語氣，Bruce發現這樣的他其實也挺可愛的。看著Dick雖然動不到自己，但仍然作出推動的動作，Bruce覺得對方如果能拿面鏡子，他一定想拿那面鏡子來告訴自己他的樣子多糟糕。

 

 “至少讓我通知Gordon多派點警員留意小女孩，好嗎?”

 

既然是承諾在先，這次只好聽他的了，Bruce輕笑搖搖頭。

 

TBC

 


	6. 不可結緣 6

###  (6)

 

或許是這3個月的動作太猖狂了，又或者GCPD的戒備真的有成效，這個星期起就再沒有可疑的心臟麻痺個案。對方還是有警戒心的，Batman和Dick意識到這一點。他們只差一點點就能抓到對方的狐狸尾巴，然而就在這時他收到蝙蝠燈的警號，一波未平一波又起的樣子呢。今晚應該是很冷的晚上，雖然Dick感覺不到但他看到途人的衣著並下著雪，他猜想著。他們立刻趕到蝙蝠燈處，Gordon一臉著急的樣子使Batman的出現顯得更為重要。Gordon立刻上前著急地把手上一疊照片交給Batman，Batman看了後立刻皺眉。

 

 "他又跑出來了，他剛在一家餐廳的食物中下毒，做成了15人緊急送院。"

 

每張照片上的人都有著共通點，臉容蒼白且笑容詭異，每個人的嘴角都呈現非自然的上揚，快要上揚至耳朵處似的。這不是人想作就作到的程度，Dick不解的看著Batman。

 

 “我想親自看看傷者的情況，在醫院和我會合。”

 

下一刻Batman便離他而去，Gordon也習慣了似的獨個兒離開這個冷冰冰的天台。Batman在空中穿梭，Dick跟在後頭。Batman會說明給他聽的吧，只希望他沒有只想著如何追捕對方吧。Batman的移動比以前更迅速，他們之間彌漫著一陣緊張感。

 

 “Joker回來了。”

 “Joker?”

 “他是哥譚的夢魘。”

 

Joker一向都被關在Arkham瘋人院，這次卻跑出來了。只對一家餐廳的人下手對Joker來說可說是慈悲，但對Batman來說規模根本不重要，他是重犯必須盡快抓回去，誰知道他下一個目標什麼?以人的絕望和憤怒作糧食，為恐天下不亂的性格和犯案方式，他很快就會出現在Batman眼前的了，他非常肯定。所以在此之前，先救人吧。Batman在門口剛好看到Gordon的車，時間剛剛好，他也解釋完Joker的存在了。

 

 “現在為你轉播一則新聞，今晚哥譚城的氣溫極低，請哥譚市民作好各種禦寒的措施。此外，各政要人士在G中心發放……”

 “哈哈哈哈——”

 

每個人都在笑著，部分已經不可控的抽畜。他們邊發出瘋狂的笑聲同時也流著淚，形成的反差畫面讓人感到不安痛苦，電視的聲音只為現場加添吵鬧和混亂，毫無用處。Batman好像已經習慣了似的看著醫生緊急報告，剛剛部分人注射了鎮靜劑，但並沒有很大的幫助。從各方面跡象來看，患者也撐不了多久，幸運是Joker用的是舊款笑氣，他們能撐個3小時，而Batman有解毒劑給他們，Alfred很快就會把解毒劑送到。

 

醫院的電視原本在播放著晚間新聞，頓時被插播一則節目。節目主持的出現使Batman靠近看，並把節目調至最大聲。一名穿著誇張且化著小丑妝的男性在電視上出現，Dick認為這個男人就是Joker了吧。

 

 “哥譚的市民晚上好，歡迎來到哥譚的瘋狂之夜。我是你們的好朋友，Joker!今晚我來跟你們介紹我們節目的嘉賓:市長和他的家人們!”

 

誇張的表現手法，自行配上的觀眾笑聲效果音，配合著畫面的嚇人畫面，這反差正是Joker想要的效果。節目背景綁著市長和他的妻子女兒，他們被強逼綁在椅子上，每張椅子旁都帶著一個明顯的計時炸彈。市長一家的驚嚇表情更是宣告著一切都是現場直播，絕無虛假的信息。然而，Joker帶給哥譚的禮物當然不會這麼簡單，他展示完自己的人質後讓自己回到畫面中，他又帶來另一個信息，這次是針對GCPD的。

 

 “另外，我也帶了一個驚喜給我們的好GCPD局長!看到我手上的按鈕嗎?這可不是市長他們的炸彈按鈕阿，因為他們的炸彈是計時到就會『蹦』的了阿，哈哈哈哈!那大家來猜猜這到底是什麼?”

 

Joker特意在電視前作了個誇張的聆聽動作，即使知道根本什麼也聽不到，但這是身體動作表演的一環，諧星必然會用過的技巧。

 

”沒錯，我在下水道安裝了炸彈，時間到了後也是會『蹦』的阿!這是不是很令人開心的禮物?時限為1個小時阿，到底你要拆炸彈還是來救這家人?來玩啦，Batman和他的小跟班們!”

 

電視頻道又回到正常的節目。然而，恐懼的種子已經潛伏在人的心中。Batman正要轉身離去時，電視又回到Joker的頻道，就像顯示他只要想作，什麼也能作到為所欲為的惡趣味宣示行為。

 

 “哦，我忘了告訴你們到底裡面裝了什麼!大家都一定很好奇，是不是?這是Joker的失職阿，為了補償大家的損失，Joker為你們展示!來自Joker重回哥譚的見面禮，Joker笑氣!”

 

看著Joker按下了手邊其中一個按鈕，Gordon等人便聽到某處的爆炸聲。據最近的警員報告，某下水道突然爆炸，他們正在嘗試杜絕那裡的水源和疏散人群。那些化學炸彈不只污染了水源甚至散發出毒氣，他們盡量控制情況，但實在不容樂觀。Gordon看到後一邊咒罵一邊調配全警員出動，他們要在1小時內找出Joker的位置同時也要把下水道的炸彈全部拆除。

 

 “不過各位放心啦，這次只是見面禮，所以你們所依賴的Batman解藥還是可行的阿!不過如果全部炸彈一起爆炸，3小時內Batman能弄出足夠的解藥救全哥譚和鄰近地區的人嗎?哈哈哈哈哈!”

 “你們負責疏散哥譚市民，我去找Joker。”

 “你要如何在一小時內找到一個人還拆除所有炸彈，讓我們來幫你，Batman!”

 

以往Batman一言不發的離去，獨來獨往的自個兒解決問題，把一切的事情都在解決後才告知他，Gordon也覺得沒問題，因為他最後總是把問題解決得完美。但這次不同，對方是Joker，就是Batman也不是萬能的神，Gordon一直都明白這一點，只是他還是依賴著Batman能幫他們解決問題。他希望Batman能信任他們一點，然而Batman冷冷的回了句“我自有方法”便離去。他總會有方法解決，不對，是他必須有方法解決，就算付出一切。

 

TBC

 


	7. 不可結緣 7

###  (7)

 

 “所以要找Alfred幫忙嗎?還是要流浪漢分散找?”

 “Alfred要留在蝙蝠洞，我們不能沒有後援。”

 “那就是後者阿?”

 “我們不是福爾摩斯，你看太多小說了，Dick。” 

 “那我們要如何作，Batman?Gordon說得對，我們沒辦法作到找到Joker同時把炸彈都拆除。”

 “有看到Joker手上的遙控器嗎，說計時一小時會自動爆炸是騙人的。化工炸彈是靠他手上那指令器，只要找到Joker再阻止他按下鍵，化工炸彈就不會爆炸。Joker不會在人多的地方，不然一定會有消息。市長最近一次見他的情報指2個小時前在某家臨時避寒中心發放物資時見過，把2小時內中心可以到達的範圍，並把附近廢棄的和少人的地方都搜索一遍。”

 

Batman拿出了紙張地圖，這是為Dick而設的。平時Batman自己行動的話會直接用電子地圖並直接用面具上的電腦觀看，但Dick並不能配置這類儀器，所以Batman從此就會帶著紙張地圖。Batman先在地圖上繪上2小時的範圍，他相信Joker不會有飛機這類超速移動，所以車來推斷的話就是這樣。Batman又在地圖上畫上許多的X記號，這些是有可能的地方。這樣數下去，距離不近而且非常花時間，這樣真的1小時內找到嗎?

 

 “Dick，我要你幫我一起找。”

 “哦，Batman終於向我要求幫忙了，剛剛對Gordon的話是Batman的作風而已?”

 “Dick，你就是我的方法。”

 

聽到這句話Dick心中突然有一股暖流，他對此非常開心。Batman信任他，把一半哥譚命運也交到他手中。Dick開始利用力量凝現出地圖，就如弄出小甜餅時一樣。這就是Batman隨身帶著地圖的原因，電子用品Dick能干預，但要凝現出來也不能運用，這是令Dick唯一不開心的地方，這樣令他玩不了電子遊戲!枉費他在Wayne莊園冒險了那麼久，最後終於找到Bruce兒時玩的遊戲機，還想用來解解悶!但不論如何，電子用品是幽靈的敵人，最多也只能干預運作，弄出短路的程度。

 

 “那麼我去了!有找到我會立刻通知你的了。”

 

看著Dick一下子飄走，Batman覺得幽靈的身體也是挺方便的。Batman開始穿梭在大廈之間，他們之間欠缺一個通訊方式，這有待進步。但他們還會有機會的，Batman深信這一點。他搜索不同的地點，廢棄的工廠﹑大廈，可能被流浪漢曾經佔據的地方，一無所獲，他需要把範圍再次縮小，這樣才能來得及。Joker不是笨蛋，他一定會選個好地方，一個可以把哥譚一瞬間就弄到雞犬不寧的地點。再次展開地圖，他忘了一件很重要的事。Batman現在只想狠狠地把自己揍一頓，他明明聽過的!那則新聞說因為今晚特別冷，很多政要人士都在G中心，因為今晚臨時決定去那裡發放大量的物資，Joker的目的在那裡!

 

Batman立刻把要調查的地點減至最近G大廈的地點，時間只剩15分鐘，他甚至要把炸彈拆除的時間算進去。他立刻向空中打信號，那是把Dick召回來的信息，一個巨大的閃光彈。這樣會曝露他的位置，但這樣是不可避免，他下次一定會想到更好的方法。但他沒時間在原地停留，他要趕去那裡，2個地點，2分1機會。

 

 “Batman!”

 “Dick!我要你去南邊那家工廠!找到Joker立刻通知我。”

 “好的!”

 

Dick和Batman間有點距離，Dick很快便到達並衝入工廠內部。他看到一台攝影機和市長他們一家，Bingo!Dick要想辦法通知Batman，哪怕一點點的動靜，他也相信Batman會發現。Dick討厭這一刻的無能，他可以快速到不同的地方，他可以穿牆看到許多Batman他們看不到的東西，但他碰不到。他碰不到任何人事物，他討厭這樣的自己!

 

 “可憐的市長，你的哥譚快要成為笑氣的中心點再擴散到別的地方!你會成為歷代最無能的市長!但是我最感興趣的是……Batman!他的哥譚陷落了，到底會是什麼表情呢!”

 

工廠一向關著的電燈突然被開啟，一下子全部燈意外地開啟，即使是Joker也露出了不解的樣子。Batman立刻從破窗而入，燈光同時熄滅，一切又回到只能靠攝影機處的微弱燈光判斷對方的位置。Batman跟Joker扭打作一團，Batman一直在心中倒數時間，他知道要來不及了。

 

 “Batman，閉眼!”

 

Batman下一刻閉上雙目，燈再次亮起，突如其來的強光令Joker的動作哪怕一刻的遲疑也好，而Batman捕捉到了。他狠狠地給予Joker一頓毒打，最後用繩子把Joker倒吊上天花板。剩下的是炸彈，但Batman對此早已想好策略。Batman對準市長等人投擲冷凍劑和小型EMP發射器，一波小型電磁脈衝自那發出，電子產品會失靈一段時間。Batman立刻上前先把市長等人的炸彈拆除，Batman跟Gordon聯絡，靠著Joker手上的遙控，他們能一下子反追蹤找到所有化學炸彈並全數拆除，今晚GCPD再次宣布哥譚過了一個有驚無險的一晚，一如既往。

 

 “NO!NO!NO!這樣太簡單了，不應該是這樣!你不應該這樣的，Batman!你應該沒有任何助手，你不應該會那麼快知道這裡!一切都是你出詭計，你耍賴!這次遊戲的帳，我下次再要回來!”

 

Dick看著Joker向著自己的方向瞧了眼，令人心寒又作噁的眼神，然而他應該看不到到自己的，沒可能看得到。如果Joker真的看到他的話，他不會就這樣容讓Dick在當中作亂。因此，Dick半安慰式的只能判斷這是Joker過人的直覺令他看向這邊，他沒有看到任何東西。Joker被綁回送往Arkham瘋人院的車上，這晚的瘋狂終於告一段落。朝陽漸漸冒出頭來，到了蝙蝠回歸巢穴的時間了。剩下的交給Gordon，白天的哥譚是屬於GCPD的。

 

Dick意外的安靜，他只默默的跟在Batman背後，就如身心疲累的Batman一樣連嘴巴也不想動了。然而Batman脫下了面具，他看著Dick一臉心不在焉的樣子，這令他有點不安。

 

 “Dick，看來我們要談談。”他考慮了很久，今次這件事後令Bruce更堅定他的決定。

 “Bruce……我是不是令你失望了?”

 “……為什麼你會這樣想?”

 “我到最後，什麼也沒作到。”

 “Dick，你不是通知了我工廠的位置嗎?”Batman能及時趕到也是靠Dick一瞬間把工廠內的燈光全開，在黑夜中成功引到Batman的注意。

 “還有你替我找到Joker的空檔了，不是嗎?”

 

Bruce慢慢的靠近Dick，眼中帶著寵溺。

 

 “我不明白你在失望什麼，Dick。你今晚救了全哥譚，傷亡也減至最低了，你值得為此而高興。我因有你這樣的搭擋而自豪，對此你到底還有什麼不滿?”

 

Dick看著Bruce安慰般的笑容，明明他感覺不到，但Bruce的手應該很溫暖的。他明明沒有心臟，但他還是彷彿感覺到自己心臟急速跳動，一切都是因為Bruce，他的搭擋，他最重要的人。

 

 “給自己多一點的自信，你值得讚許。”

 “你剛剛想跟我適量什麼嗎?”

 “Dick，我想在我家的墓園為你立下墓碑。”

 

Dick笑容僵硬了，他搖搖頭的看著Bruce，漸漸的遠離Bruce，Bruce所拉近的距離又再一次被拉遠。

 

 “你瘋了，Bruce。”

 “我沒有，Dick。我考慮了很久，我們一直在考慮我們能為你作些什麼。”

 “你只是被那個孩子的死和Joker影響到而已，所以令你覺得我可能會感同身受或受到傷害而已，但這不是你讓一個陌生人加入你家墓園的原因。”

 “你不是陌生人，Dick!我知道你……”

 “Bruce!話題就停在這吧，我很感謝你的心意，但我不可能加入你家墓園。”

 “Dick，你是不是在顧忌什麼?”

 

Dick那一瞬間想起Joker的笑容，不是他，他看不到我，他什麼都不是。

 

 “你甚至碰不到我。”

 

Dick說出這句的同時他就後悔了，Bruce的神情動搖了下，他知道Bruce受傷了，因為他的一句話。Bruce靜默了下，他們間的關係一瞬間又回到起點，就如他們剛見面的時候。

 

TBC


	8. 不可結緣 8

###  (8)

 

事情又回到原點，Joker這節外生枝把整件事也搞亂了。他們原本在追查的毒殺案被Joker打誤了，卻沒想到混亂當中對方剩虛而入!Batman看著那具小女孩屍體，身上停留在那詭異的Joker笑氣所帶來的笑容中去世。然而，他不算被Joker殺的。根據解剖報告顯示，小女孩在遇上毒氣之前已感到不適突然倒下，但隨即Joker的毒氣攻擊該餐廳，眾人混亂之制女孩也錯過了救援的時間，最後他在心臟麻痺同時也受到毒氣影響而亡，可憐的小女孩。

 

 “所以……我們失敗了嗎?最後的受傷者出現了，但我們還沒找到那狐狸尾巴。”Dick默默看著女孩的相片。

 “不，Dick，我們還沒完全失敗。”

 

他們都默認下不再提墓碑的事，他們繼續一如既往的相處方式。Dick繼續在Bruce身邊作他的搭檔，Bruce繼續邊過勞邊聽著Dick說些不好笑的笑話。但Bruce還是會笑的，對那些不好笑的笑話一如既往的奉陪，所以Dick即使知道不好笑他還是一直說。

 

他們回到蝙蝠洞，開始著手整理小女孩的背景。小女孩家庭背景一般，但女孩本身天資聰穎，在學校表現優異。學校認為他值得更好，因此替他想盡方法籌備某個獎學金，Bruce本身也有支持。得到Wayne基金的資助再加上家中拚命湊出的錢，姑且牽強湊出學費，他原定下星期就能進入哥譚學院接受更好的教育。雖然家中的經濟已經幾乎山窮水盡，但他們還是想為女孩慶祝生日，所以他們才會在那餐廳裡。

 

 “如果Dick你之前所想的事沒有錯的話，他們的重點是想實驗和展示結果。這個女孩本來應該是最後一個的了，但出現了特殊情況。”

 “Joker毒氣也影響到女孩了，使實驗效果不佳。”

 “所以他們會再找一個小女孩來作實驗，哥譚還未安全，但我們也沒有完全失敗。只要我們找出這6個人背後的規律，那麼就能找到背後那個人的了。”

 “現在我們知道性別和年齡是為了實驗用，考慮把這因素去掉看看?”Dick作勢的敲了下螢幕。

 

流浪漢﹑獨居老婦﹑分居中的前家庭主婦﹑同性戀健身教練﹑剛被收養的男孩和大有未來的女孩，他們之間的交接點到底在哪?

 

 “如果真的要說，他們也是社會中的弱勢?”並非主流的那一批。

 “弱勢……Dick，你果然是我的最好搭擋。”

 “Bruce……你要去哪?”

 

路絲‧史坦尼，結束了一天的工作，她拖著沉重的身體回到公寓。現在的她只想回到家後沖個熱水澡，結束一天的疲勞。然而，她回到家時看到一個黑色的身影，那個傳說中的黑暗騎士就那樣面對她站在她的眼前。

 

 “路絲‧史坦尼，你對你作的事有什麼想說的嗎?”

 “Bat……Batman真的存在!天阿，天阿，天阿!原諒我!”

 “這取決於你的態度!告訴我是誰叫你這樣作的!”

 

路絲立刻把事情都供出來。蘭昂‧古路哥，路絲的前男友。他們交往了7年，路絲明白蘭昂一直都在努力把他的藥物公司發展得更好，因此她一直在背後默默支持他，也等待他事業有成的同時向自己求婚的一刻。路絲知道這一刻一定會來臨的，只是時間的問題。3年前，她終於盼到了。蘭昂的公司受到某家大公司的青睞，那家拜託蘭昂研發一種新的藥物，秘密地。蘭昂只是看了下要求就知道這是毒藥，但這是千載難逢的機會，所以蘭昂最後還是選擇開始研究了。他花了3年的時間，最後終於成功作出來了。蘭昂知道這是好時機，他向路絲求婚了，而路絲也答應了他的求婚，她夢寐以求的一幕終於成真了。

 

然而，對方想要成果，用在人身上的成果。蘭昂曾經反抗過表示這並不在合同當中，他不殺人!然而，對方表示如果看不到成果，他們就不會繼續撥資同時，蘭昂也明白他的公司會被弄垮。他多年來的心血不可以因此而全毀，他只剩下聽話這一條路。他最後拜託了路絲幫忙，他不能隨意的走到街上向人注射那些藥物，他要找一種難以察覺的路線來進行同時越快找到越好。路絲是當社工的，同時接觸不同的人事物，蘭昂發現這樣很好，正是他需要的。一開始蘭昂騙她是維他命之類的東西，得知她今天要去見某個人符合作為測試的對象後就哄騙她向那些人用，用完後針筒要回收還給他，節省預算用。路絲本來就不是這方面的專家，當然覺得這個理由沒什麼問題，也不知道針筒是不會回收再用，她一廂情願覺得蘭昂不會要求他她太危險的事，所以都照作了。

 

直到他某天看報紙，路絲發現報紙上報導的正是那個家庭主婦，因為已經第3宗了，就算GCPD沒有報導，記者們也嗅到中間的陰謀味道，就如獵犬一樣。死的日子也是她家訪的日子，路絲立刻質問蘭昂到底是怎麼一回事，蘭昂只好把事情也說出來。路絲被利用來殺人了，路絲對此完全不能接受，她立刻和蘭昂分手了。然而路絲的工作蘭昂早已一清二楚，而他早就在路絲的名單上找到合適的人選，於是他就自己親自動手了。他扮成路絲，也就是一名社工接觸接下來的對象，他早就明白路絲當社工的一切，他扮演得完美無瑕，沒人懷疑他不是真的社工，一個又一個的對象，一個又一個的表現結果。路絲知道一切同時也懼怕一切，他不知道到底該如何是好，他只想令一切都遠她而去。

 

一個主動接觸他們的社工，接觸流浪漢是最自然不過的事，偷偷在給他的食物中下毒並不是什麼難達成的事。探訪獨居老婦是理所當然的事，老婦本來就要進食降血壓等等的藥物，再來一支維他命根本沒什麼，只要事後把針筒帶走，剩下的都是單純的維他命和藥包，如Batman調查的一樣。與丈夫分居中的家庭主婦本來就有社工會適時跟進他的需求，在他的咖啡中下毒，之後再清理的最簡單不過的事。男健身教練本來不該出現在名單上，但他正在考慮與男性伴侶結婚，他需要個人來問一下需要的法律條件還有其他例子所面對的問題，他期望他的伴侶有驚喜，而非驚恐。所以他暪著對方請求一名社工來問有關的事宜，沒想到最後卻引來了殺手，剛工作過後遞來的一支水，誰能拒絕得了。至於男孩和女孩更不用說，本來寄養家庭的孩子和家庭背景作成學業困難的孩子有幾名社工關心也不是什麼鮮有的事。當中只要運用一下語言技巧和看準時機，他就能作到不留下任何值得懷疑和留下印象甚至毒物的痕跡，剩下的只要等待藥效在體內自己生效便完事了。

 

Batman不想聽下去，他把路絲推到牆邊，他完全不對眼前的女人有任何一絲憐憫。

 

 “別嘗試把自己說成悲劇主角，你只是一個軟弱的傢伙，和蘭昂的罪行比完全沒分別!”

 “你說的沒錯，但我到底該如何是好?”

 “告訴我蘭昂他在哪，他的下一個目標是誰!”

 

Batman拿到了有關蘭昂的下落後他回了蝙蝠洞，因為他收到Alfred說的新裝備已經送到了。

 

 “我不明白這到底是怎麼一回事，Batman……這件事背後……”

 “我明白，Dick。我明白你的感受。”

 

然而哥譚許多的案件背後，其實也只是這麼可笑又單純的私慾問題。他們是平常人，不是什麼電視劇裡的人，他們不會有什麼特別的原因，他們只是為了自己私慾，如果因這種無力感而被壓垮的話，那他們也只是不外如是。

 

 “Dick，不要被這種無力感壓過你，把這化成動力，然後再繼續向前走。”

 

要不是這樣的話，他們就不能救哥譚，也保護不到哥譚。

 

TBC


	9. 不可結緣 9

###  (9)

 

Dick看著眼前新一套Batman的裝備，感覺上並無任何不同。不管是材質﹑外觀和裝備性能上也和之前的差異不大，然而Batman卻特意要回來換上這一套新的裝備。Batman換上了新的裝備，把新的通訊器交給Dick。

 

 “你明明知道我用不到通訊器材的。”

 “你先拿著吧。”

 

Dick一臉不相信的嘗試不靠凝現直接拿起了那個通訊器，但他理所當然的拿起那個通訊器了!Batman用他的通訊器接通Dick那邊，通訊無阻。Dick一臉興奮的看著這個新的裝備，Batman總是能作到如此神奇的事，他總是能作到。這通訊器是用N金屬作成的，N金屬有很多用途，其中一個特別的地方是它可以接觸靈體，N金屬作成的武器能攻擊靈體，同樣道理作成道具的話也能給予靈體使用。也就是說，Dick終於能透過通訊器在遠處與Batman和Alfred聯絡，而不再像Joker那次弄成情況往預期中更糟糕的局面只因為通訊不良。上一次是他們幸運，而幸運不會一直降臨在他們身上，Batman的宗旨是一切都是留給有預備的人，而他永遠都是有預備的那一個。

 

 “Bruce，這麼貴重的東西，你知道……我是說我不知可以說什麼，這金屬應該不好入手吧?”你知道我不可能一直留在你身邊的吧，Dick默默把這句忍著。

 “的確不好入手，但不只是這樣的，Dick。”

 

Bruce向他招了招手，一把握住Dick的手。Dick被拉近Bruce，第一次Bruce真正的接觸到他。

 

 “現在我碰得到你了。”

 

Dick有一刻覺得自己快要哭出來了。他之前那句話，明明應該狠狠的傷害了Bruce的心。那句話應該把他們之間的距離回歸到原點。那句話甚至可以看作毫不稀罕的把Bruce的心意狠狠踐踏一遍並無情的扔到遠處。Bruce甚至可以把他趕出莊園，但他沒有。剛好相反，他用盡自己的方法，令他和自己間的距離再次收窄。

 

 “對不起……Bruce……”他有很多很多話想說。

 “現在不是時候，Dick。我們是時候去找蘭昂‧古路哥了。”

 

根據路絲對他前男友執著於成功的見解，還有那個公司對成果證明的要求完美展現，蘭昂必須盡快找到下一個目標。這次他們要揪住蘭昂和他背後的公司，絕不能再失手的了。他們得到蘭昂的住處，路絲才剛被GCPD帶走，如果他消息靈通的話現在應該就會想法子逃走了。

 

 “Gordon，蘭昂·古路哥可能會想法子離開哥譚，把所有離開的路下封鎖。”

 “我們已經以防萬一的設下檢查站，但你確定他沒有在哥譚潛伏嗎?”

 “如果他還在哥譚的話，他不可能逃一輩子的。”Batman隨即中斷通訊。

 “那現在我們要去哪?”

 “去蘭昂家，尋找他的下落和那家公司的資料。蘭昂就算逃了也一定要銷毀資料，而我們去找他留下的蛛絲馬跡。”

 

Batman與Dick前往到路絲提供的蘭昂家地址，家中一片凌亂，理所當然沒人，蘭昂已經逃了。Batman看看家中的痕跡，立刻轉身察看四周。

 

 “Dick，立刻搜索蘭昂，他應該離開不遠。你去的話我可以安心在這搜索那家公司的資料。”

 

Dick立馬示意並前往別處開始搜索。既然離開不遠，那他先到高處察看一下好了。Batman看著蘭昂的房子，到處也凌亂不已，特別是睡房那邊。Batman隨便拿起地上的文件看了一眼，是以往一些研究用的資料，雖然蘭昂有著卓越的能力，但他第一次作這樣機密的研究，那麼銷毀文件功夫上還是有待進步。如果是他自己的話……他連實體文件也不會有。毒藥上的研究非常優秀，但當中是什麼成分不重要，重點是他要找出背後那家公司到底是怎麼一回事。Batman坐在蘭昂的電腦前，這是另一個他作錯的事，電腦並沒有毀壞。Batman開了他的電腦，裡面許多東西都被格式化了，然而只是普通的格式化，Batman立馬開始修復嘗試在裡面找到一點點背後的線索。

 

 “少爺，我黑進了蘭昂公司的電腦，查看到很多封刪去了的電郵。看來蘭昂主要是利用電郵和對方溝通。”

 “嘗試修復它們，Alfred，那會是我們把那家公司連根拔起的證據。”

 “已經在作了，少爺。”

 

他嘗試找出到底是誰慫恿這家面臨經濟危機趁虛而入的幕後主使人。Batman早已經透過Alfred先行調查一下蘭昂的公司，他在3年前公司曾面臨經濟危機，也就是“受青睞”的同年，而蘭昂差點面臨破產一事路絲看來毫不知情。就在他面臨破產危機時這家公司突然出現，給予幾乎無限的資金予蘭昂，目的是他要作出讓人調查不到的“自然死亡藥”。如果以現在的結果來看，蘭昂已經失敗了，但對方如果還要求蘭昂繼續給予成果證明，那就是對方想用毒藥用於別的用途。Batman認為最大的可能性是對方想用此毒藥以武器名義轉售，這樣的話以這個成果來說已經足夠了。事情推理到這，整個事情反而變得簡單了，只要在那家公司拿到藥前把蘭昂截住，藥自然便不會流出市面，幸好是源頭還沒把東西交出來。

 

電腦修復完畢，Batman開始查看到底蘭昂替他留下了什麼有價值的東西。不得不說蘭昂在工作上充滿熱誠和智慧，藥物的創造每一步也是值得稱讚，每一步也令成品更為完善，可惜是在弄毒藥。Batman看著一堆加密了的文件，要破解普通人的電腦對Batman來說簡直是輕而易舉，他仔細看著那些合約得到一個名字，萊斯里商業有限公司。然而只是空殻公司，3年前成立，Batman相信是為了跟蘭昂交易才創造出來。但沒關係，他相信Dick很快就會找到蘭昂，而他有充足的時間繼續調查這家萊斯里公司到底是怎麼一回事。

 

 “少爺，我已經修復了電郵，但對方沒有提到自己的名字，我正在嘗試尋找電郵發出的IP，希望能找到些有用的東西。”

 “Alfred，對方應該只會用公共電腦來發電郵的機會性很高，但姑且把所有地點列出來，說不定能透過CCTV找到發電郵的人。”

 “Batman，我找到蘭昂了，但我認為你有需要快點趕來。”

 “怎麼了，Dick?”

 “我發現了蘭昂在附近一所孤兒院徘徊，我認為他想要找最後一個女孩落手再逃離。我沒有辦法阻止他，只有你可以。”

 “我現在就趕來，盯緊他。”

 

Batman透過Dick的通訊器得知對方的位置，那不算一家優秀的孤兒院，有那麼一兩個小女孩不見了那裡的負責人也不太在意的程度。院長雖然人並不壞，但他們孤兒院的財務狀況已經到達山窮水盡的地步，要是能少點人吃飯的話也未嘗不是一件好事。院長不忍心把孩子們趕走，但要是有孩子因不滿而自己逃走或消失的話，他並不會特意去找。這種惱人的態度正是蘭昂所想要的，他會在那孤兒院觀察一段時間，直到有一個小女孩獨處時，那就是他下手的時機。說真的，Dick看到這環境不禁覺得這晚就會有孩子逃走，理應是玩樂設施及活動地方的花園雜草叢生，遊戲設施破的破，殘的殘，完全不能供玩樂用。院內的衛生環境還好，但燈光並不能稱為明亮。房間2人一間房，但空間並不大，除了床和書桌外並沒有任何家具，窗戶鎖氧化多年小孩子不夠氣力開啟導致空氣不流通，整個院社都彌漫著霉味。

 

蘭昂看準這裡不會被人發現同時也能找到最後一個目標，Dick在想應該留在這繼續觀察好還是進去院內想法子把女孩遠離這個危險人物好。就在Dick苦腦自己分身不了的同時，目標卻開始自個兒行動了，他開始慢慢靠近那家孤兒院，而令Dick意外的是孤兒院門口竟然出現了人接應替他開門?

 

 “Batman，事情大條了。”

 “我在路上，發生什麼事了?”

 “我懷疑這家孤兒院的人本來也不太正直，那個人不只是院長本身。”

 

Dick看著那個應該是孤兒院的其中一名男工作人員，他身邊就帶著一個小女孩，蘭昂所需要的。

 

TBC

 


	10. 不可結緣 10

###  (10)

 

Dick看著那個人帶著一個小女孩走近蘭昂，蘭昂只把手上的錢和文件交到那個人手上便帶著小女孩想要離去。那個小女孩明顯地對蘭昂有所忌諱，或許是小孩子與生俱來的直覺，當然本來半夜來領養孩子的人本來就很可疑就是啦。然而對方工作人員並沒有在意這個，看著蘭昂把一大疊現金塞到那人手上，Dick立馬皺眉已想到接下來會發生什麼事了。如果他知道收了這疊錢後明天報紙便會看到這小女孩的死訊，他還會收這疊錢嗎?這裡是哥譚，人性的冷漠有時連Dick也會感到冷。

 

 “Batman，蘭昂用錢把小女孩強行帶走了。”

 “我快趕到了，你繼續跟著，別輕舉妄動。”

 “說到我好像能作什麼似的。”

 

在野外的Dick根本作不了什麼，他現在只能給了Batman實際位置讓他盡快趕到之餘也沒什麼能作的了。小女孩被帶著上了蘭昂的車，Dick之前已經把車牌號碼告訴Alfred，然而Alfred說那是偷來的車，不久前車主向警察報失了，但總覺得並不意外。蘭昂已經成了一個徹頭徹尾的罪犯，哪裡也逃不了。Dick開始緊張了，他把人帶得越來越偏遠，而Batman來到的時間還是未知之數。小女孩開始不安，但敵不過一個成年男子的氣力。蘭昂把車駛停在路邊，一言不發。一會後他把女孩留在車內，獨個兒走到車尾箱。為免小女孩逃走，他還事先把車門鎖上。

 

Dick知道對方正在想什麼，他看著蘭昂開了車尾箱裡一個灰色行李箱，裡面有一堆文件，旁邊應該就是毒藥的樣本。然而在緊急的時候更不能亂，也不能忽略任何有用的東西。Dick看著蘭昂開啟著的行李箱裡有著很多文件，他看著都是同一家公司的商標。Dick看著文件略看了下，Batman教過他如何在一瞬間抓住文件的重點，而Dick確實看到了。

 

 “Batman，我認為蘭昂並不是中間的受利用者。”

 “Dick，你看到了什麼了嗎?我快到了。”

 “這裡有家公司的股東名字是蘭昂·迪馬利昂，要猜猜那傢伙是誰嗎?”

 

Batman那邊靜默了，但Dick還是聽到對方在蝙蝠車盡快趕到的聲音，他相信對方的確近了。

 

 “蘭昂不是中間人，他是始作俑者。”

 

他作了一切，把自己弄作中間人，無辜的被威脅者，試圖改變GCPD等人的調查方向。蘭昂把旁邊的針筒開封，抽取那瓶透明的藥品。

 

 “你太慢了，Batman!”

 “告訴我他不是把針筒拿出來了。”

 “他下一刻就要對那女孩動手了!”

 

蘭昂回到車上，手中拿著的針筒可嚇壞了女孩，女孩想要離開車裡，但早已被鎖上了的車門讓女孩無處可逃。

 

 “不會痛太久的，為了向買家展現實力，必須這樣作。”

 

小女孩一直嘗試開車門，但不果。Dick看著也是乾著急，他一直在嘗試干預車門。這門技巧Dick學了很久，Batman一直拿他家的多部名車給他作練習對象，不論什麼車也有，款式以至大小也在，但是Dick一直都不成功，Batman對此並沒有什麼實際行動能幫忙。他真的該多練習一下的，現在可好啦，不聽Batman的話就是做成現在要救人了他卻只能一直嘗試成功與否，如果這女孩因這而死掉的話Dick一定會後悔死的。但以後他會努力的了，所以門快點開吧!或許是運氣好，或許是心中的聲音終於被聽到，小女孩成功開了車門千鈞一髮的逃離出去。小女孩立馬跑進樹林中，總比在大馬路上跟一個大男人玩你追我跑好得多。機靈的女生馬上躲到樹林當中，如果可以的話樹木甚至能成為他的掩護物。不能只依靠Batman，他要想法子把小女孩遠離蘭昂的魔爪。蘭昂帶著手機開著燈搜索，小女孩一邊強行壓下自己緊張的呼吸聲一邊移動，總之遠離這個男的越遠越好。

 

蘭昂慢慢的靠近讓小女孩的呼吸聲越來越明顯，對方也不是省油的燈，要找到一個小女孩雖然麻煩，但對方動靜明顯很快就能找到。

 

 “找到你了。”

 

看準點阿，Dick，機會只有一次。對方這次捉緊小女孩的手臂防止他再次逃走，然後左手拿著針筒。Dick直接取下耳機，他知道這玩意不是普通東西，他也知道Batman說過這玩意的原材料不好入手，事後向Batman賠罪吧。Dick狠狠的把耳機甩向蘭昂的右手，突然吃痛的蘭昂鬆開了手，小女孩再次嘗試逃走。蘭昂終於感到不妥，但這裡如果有人早就該阻止他，然而沒有人出面阻止。可是剛剛手被像石子一樣的硬物打到了，小女孩沒可能有這種力度。蘭昂到處察看，他最後看到一個黑色的身影。

 

 “蘭昂‧古路哥，你的麻煩可大了。”

 “Batman!真的存在?”

 

Batman一下子把小女孩護在身後，蘭昂把心一橫的掏出手槍，向準Batman開了好幾槍。Batman抱著小女孩利用鉤爪槍向上逃離，先把小女孩帶回蘭昂的車上，他們需要那台車來阻隔蘭昂再次接近女孩。小女孩被帶到車內，Batman向Dick使了個手勢，讓Dick守在車旁邊。Batman擋在蘭昂面前，在黑暗中他拿盡優勢，蘭昂一直在黑暗受盡Batman的拳擊，聽到樹林中一直有著乾樹葉被踐踏的聲音，最後多發槍聲令Dick不禁緊張起來，但他還是選擇守在小女孩身邊，把門上鎖。Batman閃過了子彈，狠狠的擊打蘭昂手臂逼使他掉下槍枝，對方雖然隨即想把槍撿回來但Batman早已把槍踩在腳下，蘭昂正式放棄掙扎。

 

Batman把蘭昂和孤兒院的事交給GCPD，蘭昂‧古路哥是假名，蘭昂‧迪馬利昂才是真名。他是一個軍火商，他一向都知道哥譚是一個寶地，犯罪率高，每個人心裡也不知在作什麼鬼打算。這樣的一個城市，雖不是用重型軍火的好地方，但藥物在這一定會很棒。因此他開始研究藥物，利用身邊的人脈，慢慢在哥譚站穩腳步。孤兒院的事Batman也拜託了Gordon，他會把孤兒們交到別的孤兒院，這家孤兒院將會不復存在。當他們向著院長給予封閉令後，院長一臉坦然，好像一直都在等待這個結果來臨的一刻似的。路絲知道後才發現她7年內完全沒有認識到這個男人，看著她眼內複雜的情緒，Dick也心中不是味兒。他好像和這樣的路絲有幾分共嗚，但他不知到底是哪方面。Batman在樹林內一直尋找著些什麼，最後他終於找到了，Dick的通訊器。發訊器沒仔細到能令他一瞬間把那小小的玩意找回來。

 

 “對不起，Batman……我知道那玩意很難有，但是那時情況危急……”

 “Dick，我沒有要責怪你的意思。”

 

Batman默默回到蝙蝠車，Dick跟在身後。平時話多的他今天又特別少話，這是Dick一點也不好的意思，Batman不禁擔心是不是哪裡令他誤會了，但他該如何安慰他呢?看著Dick有點不安的看著Batman，像孩子一樣想看又不敢看，Batman不禁在面具後挑了下眉。

 

 “Dick……”

 “我又……搞砸了。或許Batman需要的是一個人類的搭擋，而不是一個幽靈的旁觀者。”

 “Dick，但我的搭擋是你阿。雖然你有許多的事還要嘗試和努力，但這次我知道你已經盡了最大努力的了。”

 “Batman……”

 “現在，我們回家吧。”

 

Batman拉著Dick進到蝙蝠車中，他們的案件終於告一段落，他們家中還有一個老管家在等他們。那個溫暖且令人留戀的家，總會帶領他們回去的。

 

TBC


	11. 不可結緣 11

###  (11)

 

Bruce白天便穿上了Batman的制服，並把偶然失蹤的Dick特意叫回來。Dick一臉不解的看著Batman，對方的行動告訴他，他有話說也有東西要給他看，而這都和Batman的事業有關。

 

 “我不知道有沒有用，沒用的話我再改良。但你要去那裡的話，你要換一套制服。”

 “你要我換制服?”然而他從來都沒一套制服，Batman也沒要求。

 “因為我不知那些人會不會見到你，而我認為保護身份有其必要。”

 “一個幽靈的身分?”

 “就算是幽靈的身分。我設計了一套制服給你，你『換上』吧。”

 

以Batman來說，這套制服可說是花哨。紅色上衣，綠色短褲，黑色緊身褲，黃色披風?和Batman那套全黑調不太像出自同一人之手。好啦，這些都算了，反正他半透明，顏色根本也不太重要，反正看下去也只是灰灰的。但胸前那個R是怎麼回事?

 

 “你的外號叫Robin，你要這樣自稱，不論面對任何人。”

 

Barman很注重不論面對任何人這一點。Dick一開始並不在意，因為Dick認為沒什麼事會令他主動交出身份，他可是幽靈阿，嚴刑什麼的本來就沒什麼效用。直到他跟隨Batman走入那隱密的入口，進入正義聯盟的瞭望塔，看到一個全新的景象。看著幽靈被眼前的景象吸引，完全是他預想內。宇宙的黑暗，眾星閃耀，瞭望塔的高科技且秘密的環境，全都不是普通人或幽靈能輕易看到的。他任Robin自己看著景色，自個兒走到電腦那查找一些資料。為什麼要帶Robin來，Batman也不清楚，歸根究底可能是他真的是只想把這些都展示給Robin一看吧，想看他的反應，想看他開心的樣子。

 

 “嗚哇!這是什麼?”

 

這就是為什麼Batman要求Dick要穿上偽裝了，他不能確保正義聯盟的人肯定看不到幽靈，更別說正義聯盟裡有一些特殊魔法人士，Batman只希望今天Robin不會遇見他們當中任何一個。只是平時在晚上穿梭就算了，人在遠距離和黑暗中的環境，Dick暴露的可能性便小很多，但在瞭望塔且燈光明亮的大廳中?不行。Batman轉身看著Superman，一臉別大驚小怪的樣子。看著Batman的反應，Superman就知道這個男幽靈是和他一起的。但是……Batman?男幽靈?2個奇裝異服的男人?雖然正義聯盟沒人有資格說別人，但新奇的配合呢。那個獨來獨往的Batman竟然有搭擋阿!

 

 “嗨，Batman……嘩!”

 “Shazam，你也看到了?”Superman不禁問身邊的Shazam。

 “看……Cool!Batman的搭檔是幽靈嗎?”

 “……Robin，他們是……”

 “Cool!Superman!Shazam!我有看電視，你們太棒了!”

 

雖然Superman平常根本看不到幽靈，現在看到多少有點驚訝。然而身邊的Shazam完全接受了這個幽靈，果然魔法系對超自然的接受力也特別高。

 

 “我自己也沒親眼見過幽靈呢。”

 “Shazam，你是時候和Superman去看守瞭望塔任務位置了。”Batman隨即停止了Shazam的好奇心。

 “哦，關於這個……”

 “Shazam，我們走吧。”Superman拉著Shazam離去，但任誰也看得出Shazam還有話說。

 “不聽聽他說話嗎?”Robin偷偷問Batman。

 “……Superman會解決到的了。”他不想滲入他們的私生活太多。

 

Batman再次轉回去，敲打著鍵盤。隨即門又再次開啟，這次走來一男一女，他們看到Robin時隨即作出戰鬥架式，魔法陣才剛出現，Batman便看了他們一眼，而Constantine表示他是用“瞪”的。

 

 “Batman?你終於要加入這邊世界了嗎?”Zatanna有點驚訝的看Robin。

 “我沒有。”

 “那你身邊的幽靈是怎麼回事?”

 “我和Batman有協議!”

 

Robin最後還是站在兩邊之間，阻止了這場奇怪的爭吵。

 

 “只要我回復記憶，或Batman幫我找回記憶後，我就會離開。”

 

這就是Batman不希望見到這2人的原因，他們之後一定會問一大堆有的沒的，特別是Constantine，戲謔的眼神都滿滿的在眼睛中流露出來。Zatanna一直皺著的眉頭毫無鬆開的意思，心中還是有話想說，像在責備Batman不找他們求助，又或者獨個兒處理這些不是他能力範圍內的事。Batman轉過了身迴避眼神，不肯回應什麼。Constantine明白Batman的為人，事情自己獨個兒攬著，然而不得不說他明白這樣的感覺。

 

 “Robin，你替我帶話給Shazam，一小時後來找我，你也一樣。沿路走，不准亂穿牆。”你穿牆我會知道的，Batman言下之意。

 “我也去好了。”Constantine受不了他們的氣氛，決定先退場。

 

看著Robin被Batman打發離去，Zatanna才走近Batman。他們認識太久，已經是髮小的程度。他們知道對方的脾氣，但也因此常對對方的作事方式不滿。

 

 “告訴我為什麼一開始不找我們?”

 “我找了，只是找不到。”

 

事實是Batman真的有找，但他聽到Constantine手機留言是“這裡是Constantine，不管你是人還是鬼現在我和Zatanna外遊中不是世界末日不要找我們。”，Batman只能默默的放下正義聯盟聯絡網，放棄找他們轉為找Corrigan。Corrigan有得出Robin不危險，那就是沒問題啦。事實上，Robin沒害他之餘還多少為他的生活帶來一點又一點的色彩。

 

 “告訴我你不知道幽靈是沒可能找回記憶的。”

 

他當然知道，他是Batman，沒可能沒調查過。Batman用靜默來肯定這個事實，他當然知道，就如Deadman一樣，只是Robin並沒有得到女神眷屬。對一生接觸這類事物的Zatanna來說幽靈遺留在人世偶然能見，但被普通如Batman那樣的人看到?這已不單純。Corrigan當然有偷偷跟他說過，只是他視若無睹。Zatanna看著那愛理不理的樣子，明白根本動搖不了Batman想作的事，態度也稍微軟化了點。

 

 “Bruce，答應我，他如果有什麼事，你會立刻通知我們。”

 “我會視情況而定。”

 

這已經是Batman最大的妥協，Zatanna明白。

 

Constantine跟上了Robin，相比和Batman協議倒不如直接跟幽靈本身談判。雖說如此，但他沒在Robin身上感到任何惡意。而且如果直接除掉Robin，Constantine反而怕他的搭檔會追他到天邊去。他可不想惹到Batman，那傢伙的執著感已到達一個可怕的程度，誰也不想惹到。

 

 “所以你跟Batman到底是怎麼回事?”

 “就如剛所說，Batman在尋找我的記憶。尋找我逝去之處，讓我淡然離去。”

 

Constantine知道這是騙人的，Batman騙他們所有人，包括眼前的Robin。但哪能理解Batman背後的動機，他現在覺得這個幽靈的城俯比房裡那個黑色蝙蝠還少，想到這他不禁用一種憐憫的眼神看了下Robin。

 

 “對了，Constantine!你能幫我恢復記憶嗎?”

 “吓?”

 “幫我恢復記憶，那麼……我就越早離開你們親愛的聯盟顧問，不是嗎?”

 “……抱歉，我可不是幹慈善的。你們的鳥事，我一概不想管。”

 

要幫他恢復記憶不是問題，他們有的是方法，以Constantine的能力，他甚至能找到更完美解決問題的方法，但他看著Robin和Batman間的互動和關係，或許不應該現在就中斷他們間的連繫。

 

 “好啦，別那個失望的樣子啦。有什麼事找我吧，我叫John Constantine。”

 “抱歉，Batman不讓我把名字公開，Robin。”

 “沒問題，只是有問題記得找我。然後……Zatanna沒惡意，別敵視他。他只是很在乎和Batman間的關係，他們認識太久了。”

 

看著Robin點點頭再前往Shazam的所在地，Constantine只覺得到底Batman作了多少好事才能遇上這麼好的孩子幽靈，而他整個漫長的人生不只沒好孩子搭檔之餘，見到的幽靈和魔物大部分都對自己懷有敵意，現在的世道真不公平，想及此他不禁又向上帝比了個不雅的手勢。

 

 “Wayne莊園有奇怪的氣息，這到底是……”一個黑色的身影看著Wayne莊園。

 

TBC

 


	12. 不可結緣 12

(12)

身為一個哥譚首富家的管家，Alfred的責任是令他的主人，Bruce Wayne可以專心他的工作，不管是白天的還是晚上的。因此管家要負責的東西有很多，像打掃整個莊園﹑修剪一下後花園﹑準時預備3餐和茶點給他的Bruce少爺等等。最近他們家來了一個幽靈，名副其實，如假包換的程度，但他還是稱他為少爺。Dick少爺，一開始跟著Bruce回家時Alfred也感到驚訝，他家Brcue少爺終於也向超自然事物出手了嗎?可惜也可幸的是，Dick並沒有為這個家帶來什麼靈異事件，否則他家主人一定會“物盡其用”的連超自然界也插手，Batman就是如此盡心盡力為了令哥譚變得更好。

原本Dick就是幽靈，他不需要進食或睡眠，因此對Alfred來說並沒有加重負擔，只是Dick喜歡他的任何一道餐點，就如Bruce一樣。Alfred喜歡這個幽靈，就如多了一個年輕的少爺一樣，可惜對方已經不是人類，否則Alfred會更高興。但Dick盡量令自己沒有太大的違和感，他會一直討Alfred和Bruce開心，會和Batman一起夜巡，會和Alfred一起想法子把Bruce拉去休息，還有許多他努力的表現。Alfred比任何人都清楚，Dick是一個很努力的孩子，他也為這個家作出不同的貢獻。

而今天，Alfred發現了新的Dick少爺用法。最近Alfred有一個煩惱，他挑起了一邊的眉看著訪客，一個看下去完全只能以詭異來形容的人，他手上的東西更是奇怪得很，Alfred完全不想知道那些東西的用途。

“先生，請問你相信靈的存在嗎?”Alfred看了眼在他身邊向著他微笑的”靈”。  
“相信我，先生，沒有人比我更相信靈的存在的了。”  
“我在你家看到了你家前主人的靈，相信你也是一名為主人著想的好管家，所以……”  
“謝謝了，我們不需要了。”

如果真的有他們二人的靈，那Bruce就不用那麼痛苦。Alfred偶然也會想，只是這樣對Dick實在沒有任何尊重之餘，這樣的想法也顯得不切實際。

然而只是這樣你覺得就完了嗎?那樣就太看不起Wayne家的財力吸引度了。

“請問你們家需要除魔稻草人嗎?”  
“請問你們家要除魔枕頭嗎?”  
“請問你們需要除魔儀式教學嗎?一套十本!”  
“請問你們要除魔口香糖嗎?”

這樣的推銷每天也有，每天都不同。而現在，Alfred和Dick正在看著一個聲稱展現除魔  
儀式的術士在他們家地板畫了個詭異的法陣。與其說Alfred想看是否真實，倒不如說他現在正在傷心地板的事宜，不知對方用什麼顏料，會不會傷到地板，或者應該向Bruce少爺提議換一下地板了。

看著對方開始唸咒語了，Alfred看了眼旁邊的Dick，正在打哈欠看來沒什麼事。

對方開始用身體表現出他和“惡靈”戰鬥的畫面，Alfred再看看身邊的Dick，他在吃著自己早已預備的小甜餅，完全沒有想要靠近也沒有感到難受的意思。

不過Dick還是有靠近他啦，最後他“功成身退”時，他一臉紅耳赤的，像真的剛完結了一場兇悍而嚴峻的戰爭一樣。

“你有感受到空氣比較清新嗎，聰明的老管家?那是因爲小的剛和這裡大量的惡靈戰鬥並擊退它們，所以現在的空氣是真正的清新!”  
“Alfred，他超拼，連空氣清新劑都用上了!”

Alfred挑了下眉，突然覺得眼前的人有點可憐。還有他們家的地板，到底該如何擦呢。對方是一個很擅長觀察的人，至少Alfred是這樣想的。他自告奮勇的自己會負責把地上的法陣清去，他甚至自備清潔劑和抹布，是個很貼心的紳士。地上紅色的法陣馬上就被擦去，速度之快令Alfred也暗暗讚嘆。

“親愛的老管家，你明白你們需要我了嗎?惡靈任何時候都會回來。”  
“我明白了，Wayne家會買下的了。”  
“Alfred?”Dick疑惑的看了眼他的好管家。  
“老管家，你明白了嗎!”

Alfred走向那術士，替他拿起那清潔劑和抹布。

“你的空氣清新劑和清潔劑我買下了。”  
“……什麼?”一人一幽同聲。

之後那人聽說向清潔公司發展了，成了哥譚首屈一指的清潔公司老闆也是後話。那位術士得到如此意外的結果，還沒反駁便被Alfred成功打發離去，不愧是Wayne家的管家，看到Alfred純熟的打發技巧還能拿到自己想要的清潔劑，Dick再次給了贊賞的眼神。

“好啦，差不多時間吃午餐了，Dick少爺。你能幫我把Bruce少爺叫來嗎?”  
“好阿!”

看著Dick馬上往地底鑽，Alfred馬上往廚房處走。如果是平時他應該會先進蝙蝠洞跟他家少爺先討論個半個小時吃飯的重要性，但現在Dick少爺在，他總有方法能把Bruce少爺叫到飯桌前。而良好的教育令Bruce在飯桌前至少能放下手邊的工作，安靜下來吃個午飯。

“Bruce!”  
“Dick，我現在沒時間理你。”  
“但我想吃飯了。”  
“Dick，你可以自己去找Alfred的，他一定很樂意給你。”  
“但Alfred看不到我，沒有你。”

Bruce挑了下眉，輕笑的看著他身後的幽靈。

“Dick，你以為能暪過我多久?”  
“你指的是什麼，Bruce?”  
“我知道你已經不需要我在身邊，Alfred也能看到你。”別想騙過我，Bruce眼中帶著這樣的意思。

Dick完全不意外對方知道了似的，但還是故作想了下。他知道Bruce是一個工作狂，特別是在蝙蝠洞的時候，然而Alfred說人如果一直不吃飯會對身體不好，Dick當然也明白，而Dick不想令Bruce錯失任何一餐。那麼騙他不成，只能用哄的了，於是Dick選擇了他的計劃B。Dick直接飄到Bruce椅子後，裝作趴在椅子上。

“Bruce，來去吃飯吧。我們的好管家已經在等了阿。”  
“Dick，最近這案子在哥譚鬧得太大了，我必須盡快解決。”  
“但Bruce……我想和你一起吃飯，沒有你會寂寞。”

那一瞬間，Bruce靜默了。然而他還是看著電腦螢幕，但Dick已經帶著獲勝的笑容。

“好啦，你討厭和我吃飯，Bruce自己一個人也能好好的我知道。”  
“Dick……”

拜託別那麼小孩子，Bruce的言下之意，Dick當然明白他在說什麼，但是Dick知道他受不了這個。

“你討厭我。”  
“Dick，你的戲夠多了，我受夠你那種把戲了。”

然而Bruce的話和行動並不相同，他只是輕輕笑著並往上層走去。Dick不把他拉去吃午飯不會放棄，這樣也太浪費時間，而且也集中不了。Bruce只是這樣想著，並拒絕承認自己受不了Dick的撒嬌。他總是有方法勸服自己，這是Dick的超能力也說不定，Bruce不禁心中搖頭輕笑著。下次我還是要像對著Alfred那樣堅持並繼續他的工作，然而當看到Dick吃著他的勝利千層麵時滿足的表情，剛剛的想法又頓時消失了，改為有來吃午餐是對的。

Dick少爺不只有這兩方面出色的表現，在電子用品上他也有出色的成就。之前夜間任務的時候Dick少爺的表現令Bruce少爺陷入危險，至少Dick少爺是這麼認為的。因此他最近很努力在電子產品上下功夫，最近不單各種車門能輕鬆調動，就是電腦電視音響也能輕鬆開啟自如。

吃過午飯後，Bruce往書房走，而非蝙蝠洞。Bruce良心發現他應該管管Wayne集團的事務，而非只專注於他的晚間工作。Dick跟他回書房，基本上他沒什麼可作。但他覺得Bruce喜歡這樣，至少他沒抗拒過Dick跟在身後，那就是他同意了的意思。

“Dick，你幫我開一下音響好嗎?”  
“你明明知道我用不了你的高級唱片音響!你是在欺負我嗎?”  
“總之你先去啦。”

Dick當然去了，他該死的不會抗拒Bruce的要求。當Dick看到那台Bruce最愛的唱片機旁還有一台全新的電子音響。接收到Dick疑惑的眼神，Bruce只鼓勵他試用看看。Dick嘗試開啟這台音響，他已經掌握到電子產品開關的要訣，但音響選歌這類作主事他倒是第一次獲得Bruce的認可。但明顯地他們的音樂欣賞區域不同，至少Bruce不認為重金屬系音樂是適合他作公事的背景音樂。

“Dick!關掉!”

門鈴聲，就在Dick終於把背景音樂由重金屬系改作Bruce喜歡的古典音樂時傳到Bruce的耳中。今天真多客人，他想了想上午那些鬧劇。他當然知道Alfred打發了多少人，而沒想到最後有一個竟然成功了，雖然和那人眼中的成功明顯有所不同，但快晚飯時間了，沒想到還會有客人來。

“我就再說一遍了，我們家主人沒有需要你的服務。”

對方穿著一件黑色袍子，身型嬌小，雖然黑袍帽子蓋過了大部分臉容只露出下半臉，但已足以看到袍下的肌膚白晢。Alfred相信對方是一名相當年輕，說不定貌也美的少女。然而對方由剛剛按門鈴那刻開始堅持這裡有靈，雖然對方暫時沒惡意，但還是快離開比較好。然而Alfred真的聽夠了除魔推銷，因此這次為了保護他家主人的晚餐時間，他選擇斷然拒絕。

“我不是來推銷的，我是來警告你們。”  
“什麼事那麼吵?”Bruce不禁皺眉頭。  
“Bruce少爺……”身邊還跟著Dick。  
“靈!”

少女突然使出一道強光，Bruce眼前一黑。

TBC


	13. 不可結緣 13

###  (13)

 

Bruce醒來時感到一切都有點不自然，而他又說不出到底是什麼不自然。看著Alfred直直的站在床邊，他才發現已經快早上了，他睡了整整一晚，錯失了夜巡的機會。他原本想趁夜晚去查一下白天時在蝙蝠洞看的案件，扎斯逃出來了，昨天就殺了個人，一如既往的一刀割喉，所以他必須盡快。

 

 “Bruce少爺，你沒事吧?”

 “我沒事，Alfred。只是頭有點痛而已。”

 “你突然倒下了。要我為你預備什麼嗎?”

 “我要回去蝙蝠洞查看一下案件，很快就會找到那個兇手的下落的了。還有那個女孩去哪了?”

 “那個女孩逃走了，我首要目標是保護你，所以讓他逃了。”

 

Bruce突然覺得自己又多了件事要作了。如果那女孩沒對他作什麼，那麼事情的先後次序不用變更，他可以先把眼前的案件解決了再說。

 

 “Alfred，如果你能弄個三明治放蝙蝠洞我會很感謝你的。”

 “總比你什麼都不吃好的，少爺。”

 

扎斯再次逃出來了，而他已經逼不及待的向哥譚和Batman顯示他的存在，而且他已經殺了一個人。GCPD對此人出現高度關注，但他們找不到他。只有Batman出現的才能把扎斯引出來，他需要在晚上夜巡並作好對付扎斯的準備。

 

那個女孩的事也讓人在意，他記得對方看下去的確有著生人勿近的感覺，以防萬一還是弄個身體檢查吧，Alfred也要。

 

坐言起行，Bruce馬上把Alfred拉來與他一起在蝙蝠洞中進行身體檢查措施，幸好一切正常，就有點過度疲勞而已，但他們二人背部多了一個非常小的淡色紋身，不仔細察看也不能看出什麼。Bruce相信這就是那個女孩的作為，但這紋實際有什麼用就不得而知。

 

看下去有點像家徽那樣的玩意，獅子、鷹、十字，Bruce只感到有點不妥，但他也說不出個什麼。先把看下來像家徵的紋身圖案記下來好了，之後再慢慢查吧。現在的重點是扎斯。距離晚上還有一點點時間，他可以很快就找到扎斯，一如既往，但他還是會留個心眼在各城市的CCTV上，對方所在地的線索。

 

Bruce邊看著CCTV的影像邊繼續想那個女孩的事。那個女孩在自己身上留下了那個紋身，但自己的身體狀況並沒有問題，剛剛Alfred也表示他沒事。那就是並沒有針對他們的意味?不是針對他們……

 

 “Alfred!Dick他沒事吧?”

 “……Bruce少爺，我相信他會沒事的。”

 

Bruce並沒有意會到Alfred那少許的遲疑，繼續陷入自己的世界。那也不是針對身為幽靈的Dick，那女孩對他們3個都無害，卻故意來警告他們?事情太奇怪，而Bruce卻想不通。或許和Bruce剛醒來時那種不自然感有關，但Bruce依舊沒想出那種不自然的感覺到底從何而來。此刻，扎斯出現在第5街，Bruce立刻換上Batman的制服前往第5街。就在坐入蝙蝠車那一刻，他才終於弄清到底那不自然感在哪。

 

 “Alfred，Dick在哪?”

 

今天他一整天都沒見過Dick的身影。並非說Dick整天都纏著他，相反與家中的關係確定，Dick對此有歸屬感後，Dick經常會出門。當然Bruce在這方面也覺得沒問題，每個人都有自己的私人空間，而Dick很完美地掌握了當中的距離，每個人都樂得自在。但Dick不會錯過他們夜巡的時間，從來沒有，他甚至每次都很享受作為Robin在蝙蝠車上與Batman在道路上行走。但今次沒有，他的副駕空的。

 

 “Bruce少爺，經過一整天的觀察，我認為你有必要盡快把扎斯帶回Arkham瘋人院。”

 “Alfred……是不是Dick發生了什麼事?”

 “……是我們看不到Dick少爺的可能性比較高阿，Bruce少爺。”

 

Dick看到女孩的瞬間已經有種不祥的感覺，幽靈有不祥的預感，可真難得是不?但他下意識就想遠離那個女生，然而他沒來得及把Bruce和Alfred逃離那女生，那女生就發出了奇怪的光，然後他就看到二人倒地了。Dick下意識想扶著身邊即將倒地的Bruce，但看著Bruce的身體穿過他的手時，心卻像被箭穿過一樣。Bruce的身體直直倒在地上，Dick只希望這樣沒對他作成很大的傷害。那個女孩發現自己作大事了，有點不知所措的離去。Dick下意識跟上去了，對他來說現在追上女孩好像比較重要。

 

那個女孩逃了沒多遠，他看下去真的慌張，也沒有想過到底要去哪。待女孩平靜下來時，他們早已不知跑到多遠去了。

 

 “你到底對那二人作了什麼?”

 “……我不是故意的……你對那二人沒什麼惡意，但你還是盡快離開這裡吧!在你未化作惡靈之前。”

 “惡靈……我不明白。”

 

終有一天你會化作惡靈，在人間待久了的靈很多也會化作惡靈。惡靈附身在人類身上，長久靠吞噬宿主精力，總有一天會把整個宿主吞噬。他會害死Bruce和Alfred，只是遲早的問題。

 

 “如果你想離開他們，我可以幫你。”

 “不需要，我還是有像你這樣的朋友。”如果他真的想。

 

他最後還是沒問到那少女到底對他最重要的二人作了什麼，但當他回到家的時候，他就完全明白了。Alfred把Bruce扶回睡房，Dick看著Bruce就算睡著了也皺著眉頭，抱歉呢，Bruce。

 

 “抱歉，Alfred……讓你們遇上這種事了。我跟那個女孩說過的了，他說怕我會……Alfred?”

 

Dick一開始以為Alfred只是忙於照顧Bruce才會這樣，一直沒有空理會他，但當中Dick覺得還是有點不妥。直到Dick受不了別人的無視，他好不容易才找到人和他交流，就算是責罵他也可以。他知道Alfred一向把Bruce放在心中的第一位，他不希望任何人帶來威脅，所以如果說那個女孩是因Dick而來，那Alfred責備他也是可理解的。然而沒有，一句也沒有，比任何責備更令Dick害怕。Dick最後擋在Alfred面前，然而那位老紳士直直的穿過他了。他剛來到Wayne莊園時Alfred會故意繞過他走過去，Dick還戲謔過為什麼要避開一個沒實體的玩意，就像Alfred會避空氣一樣。那時Alfred他說過……

 

 “我不可能把眼前的你當作一團空氣，Dick少爺。所以我只能繞過你走，就如你是人類一樣。”

 

那一刻Dick才發現……啊，Alfred和Bruce再也看不到他了。

 

TBC


	14. 不可結緣 14

### (14)

 

想要和他們再次聊天，再次見面，只想把一切都回到之前的日子，當回過神來時卻發現，原來一切都不是那麼簡單。Dick到處找Constantine。然而，他不知道Constantine在哪，但Constantine說過他總會知道誰在找他。所以當Dick在不同的地方閒遊時，他眼前出現了一間古老大屋，他倒沒覺得非常驚訝，相反覺得這真的挺酷的。

 

神秘屋的大門開著，門口便站著一個紫色皮膚的人，身邊還有另一個幽靈。果然正義聯盟的人都超級酷!

 

 “蠢才，我說了多少次不要亂現身和開門給人!”Constantine的聲音。

 “說到好像這屋不是靠你意志現身一樣!”Deadman已經習慣了Constantine的語氣。

 

神秘屋不會讓他不承認的人進去，而且屋主在裡面，這Constantine式歡迎真有趣。

 

 “你上一次開門引來那隻黑蝙蝠的事那麼久……哦，這次來了蝙蝠家的小鳥阿，Robin……”

 

任何時候也別忘了Batman的教導，見正義聯盟的人必須隱藏身份，就算是黑暗正義聯盟。Constantine看了下Robin，最後還是坐下來擺出我在聽的姿勢。 Robin把來龍去脈說一下，所以他已經盡量掩飾Bruce和Alfred的身份，他都用Batman和他的後援來取代，他不知道Constantine會不會像Corrigan一樣已經知道Batman的身份，但他沒必要冒這個險。Constantine沉思了一段時間，靜默得連Deadman他們也覺得不可思義。最後Constantine擺出了一臉我討厭面對這個場面的表情時，Robin就知道他有不好的消息。

 

 “Robin，我明白Batman想看到你，你也想讓他們可以見回你。你們喜歡待在彼此的身邊，我也打從心底感受到自你在他身邊之後，Batman變得沒那麼生人勿近。他的表情變得柔和了，沒以前那麼冰冷且嚴肅。但你有想過，其實只是一切回歸最起初的原點而已。”

 “……Constantine，你是說他們只是回到遇見我之前的他們嗎?”

 “Batman原本就不應該會看到你，他本來就不是這邊的人。雖然是這樣說，我不可能袖手旁觀看著你們這樣羅密歐與茱麗葉，我會替你去看看到底是怎麼一回事的了，我保證。”

 

Constantine看著Robin沒有任何回應，他在想是不是把事情說得太無情了，說不定眼前的人比他看下去還小，或者他領會到的是別的東西。

 

 “我明白，Constantine。但是我……只是想留在他身邊而已。”

 “……你如果直接跟他說的話，我相信他一定會更開心的。”

 

Constantine發現，二人也被名為對方的沼澤纏繞，陷得太深了，幾乎不能自拔。Robin待在原地沉思了下，或許他早就知道他們間的結局就是會這樣，只是來得太突然，一時間接受不了。他來找Constantine是為了什麼，Robin自己也很難說明。但他心裡早就明白Constantine所說的話，只是需要一個人直接告訴他而已。或許只是時間到了也說不定。

 

扎斯看著他的目標，一名女性，在哥譚的晚上獨行，邊拿著他幾千塊的手機和另一頭的人聊天，但扎斯聽得出那女性只是在責備另一頭的人，把對方說到一文不值。只有這樣為我獨尊的人才敢在晚上走這種路，而扎斯現在很想往那女人的喉上割一刀。

 

然而扎斯太專心於那女性，黑色的身影從天而降，一下子便壓到扎斯身上。Batman絲毫沒有留情的放倒了扎斯，手法比以往的更有成效也更為衝動。他現在沒時間和眼前這個殺人成癮的傢伙糾纏，他要想法子找到那個女孩，令他和Alfred身上的紋身弄掉，他深信是那個紋身令他們看不到Dick。他甚至不能確定Dick是否在這，他發現得太遲了。

 

他調出了整個哥譚的CCTV影像，那個女孩的來歷他要弄清楚。Alfred也明白他的少爺在著急，Dick沒有主動和他們聯絡，他們並不肯定Dick還在他們身邊與否。到底推動他家少爺一直找回一個幽靈的動力是什麼，這一點現時並非合宜的時機探究，或許是同伴，或許是責任，或許是家人，也可能是其他，但不論哪一項Alfred也給予Dick同等的擔憂。然而整個哥譚也找不到，那個少女也像人間蒸發了一樣。

 

失敗感油然而生，Batman不應該有這樣的失職，但他卻犯了，付出了相當大的代價。

 

 “雖然你聽到未必喜歡，但我認為你該休息一下，少爺。”

 “Alfred，看不到Dick而那個女孩不見了，我們快要失去所有的線索了。”

 “我明白，但你快48小時沒休息了，由昨天查獲扎斯後。”

 

蝙蝠電腦畫面閃了一下，這是不可能的，因為蝙蝠電腦從來都不存在供電不穩或硬件上的缺陷導致這類情況出現。Dick還在的想法在腦海中閃過，Bruce想了下後他馬上戴上了N金屬作成的耳機和手套。

 

 “Bruce……快……息……”

 

看來耳機也快撐不下去了，當中大量的雜音使到Bruce和Dick之間的溝通有極大阻礙，Bruce確定這是紋身的關係，把一切可以用自己直接接觸到Dick的都加以阻礙，他聽不到Dick的聲音，看不到Dick的身影，甚至沒辦法再穿著手套主動握著他的手。Bruce在意這一點，非常介懷。

 

 “回……房……”

 

Dick在身邊並不能令Bruce完全安心下來，他們依舊沒能找到那個女孩的線索，在CCTV上難以找到他的痕跡，難不成已經離開了哥譚?

 

Bruce感覺到Dick主動握著他的手，他在擔心自己，就如他也擔心Dick一樣。他已經聯想到對方一定在臉紅耳赤的趕他去休息，每次要休息的時候他都會用盡各種方法。偶然還是會成功的，雖然Batman的固執不是普通人的程度，但Dick每次說的冷笑話他偶然也會回應一下，Dick知道後他自己也會很開心，Bruce笑了阿，那個Batman笑了阿。難道不是一件值得嘉許的事嗎?Dick甚至覺得這能成為他的成就了好嗎!Bruce都知道，Alfred和他一直都在逗自己放鬆一點，甚至會他們會弄些驚喜給Bruce，就算Bruce早就知道他們在想什麼，開心的心情還是不變。

 

 “我相信Dick少爺也希望你先休息一下，這些監視影像我會代為看著的了。”

 

被Alfred推著走加上手那輕輕的握力，Bruce發現這次要投降了。他回到房間洗了個熱水澡，躺上床上的同時聽到音響放著輕柔的音樂，他身邊的人都如此貼心。他的燈被關上，取而代之Dick給他開了床頭燈，Bruce突然想到另一個方法讓Dick與自己交流。摩斯密碼，Dick剛開始成為拍擋沒多久Bruce就教他這個，Dick從沒讓他失望過，很快就學會了。

 

 “Dick，你在的話給我點表示好嗎?”

  **我‧在**

 “Dick，我會找到方法的，相信我。”

 

就算知道Dick在身邊，他還是那麼煩躁不安，那句話與其說是告訴Dick，倒不如像告誡自己必須作到。Dick相信Bruce一定會找到方法，而他也一直在找線索，但是結果會如何誰能曉得。Dick看著眼前的男人，他那凌亂的黑髮，沉重的眼圈，沒有修剪過的鬍渣，那為他而奔波的倦容，然而與之相反那雙藍眼，Dick最喜歡的雙目，永遠都在閃爍，眼中的信念從沒變更。他突然想抱抱他，他想跟他說沒關係的，再也看不見也沒關係。他原本就是這樣走過來的，他在遇見Batman前就習慣了，一切都會好的，至少他認為會是這樣。但他又想說……原來有些事真的在不適合的時機才會發現，他喜歡他，很喜歡Bruce，最最最最最喜歡了。原以為這種心情只是普通朋友，但當發現Bruce看不到自己後，Dick才明白原來根本不是這麼一回事。原來喜歡的人就在眼前，但對方眼中沒有自己是這樣的感覺。Dick看著呆坐在床上的Bruce，他看起來真的糟透了。Bruce眼看著前方，Dick也就在他眼前方，但他看不到，他什麼也看不到。Dick輕輕向前靠，最後唇覆上了Bruce的唇。我走了，Bruce。

 

 “Dick……?”

 

這次再沒有燈回應他了。

 

TBC


	15. 不可結緣 15

###  (15)

 

Constantine現在想掐死過去的自己，那就不用面對眼前這個黑色蝙蝠的壓迫感。Batman現在站在他面對，散發著生人勿近的氣息，雖然平時也是這樣但今天更甚，他完全不想知道到底是怎麼回事。Batman就算了，就連Zatanna也一臉凝重的樣子，上次這樣畫面是因爲蝙蝠家的小鳥，今次那小鳥卻不在，但Constantine依舊相信是因為那知更鳥。現在他們身處於Zatanna的休息兼化妝間，就像上次他們加入正義聯盟前的情況一樣。

 

把時間推前一點，當時Robin來找Zatanna。對，Robin和Zatanna，多難得的組合。Zatanna沒想過Robin為什麼而來，但並沒有敵意，他坐在那裡慢慢等待Robin解釋到底怎麼了。Robin再次向Zatanna解釋在大宅發生的事，當然忽略了身份和地點等細節，Zatanna故意沒揭穿只細心的聽到最後。

 

 “所以告訴我你來找我的目的?”

 “我已經拜託了Constantine調查那紋身的事，Batman也在調查。所以我只希望你幫我避過一切追蹤的魔法，別讓Batman透過Constantine找到我。”

 “……這樣真的好嗎?Batman他非常珍惜你，就算我並不同意把你留在身邊，但你的確令他變得……更像人。”

 “只是時間上的差別而已。”

 

他們間的離別是必然，只是時間上的差別，現在雖然來得有點突然，但事情總會好的，就如以往一樣，至少如別人說的一樣。Zatanna最後還是如Robin所願在他身上施展了隱藏的魔法，除了施法者外沒人能找到他。他問過Robin之後的去向，Robin卻回應他不知道。或許他不應該幫Robin，Zatanna開始後悔了。看著不久後Batman就來找他了，看著那生人勿近的氣息，他好像明白了Robin為什麼選擇找自己幫忙了。Batman有機會找他或Constantine來找Robin，既然決定了要離開，那麼就乾脆把兩者間的連繫切斷，以免自己也有掛戀。然而這樣真的對嗎，Zatanna對於Robin的作法還是有點疑惑。

 

 “所以你是來找我……?”

 “我要找一切和這個紋身有關的人事物，全部。”

 “這個紋身我有印象……還有別的嗎?”

 “你只要找到這個，剩下的我來弄就好。”

 “雖然我來問有點奇怪，但你的跟班呢?”

 “Robin不是我的跟班……他自己喜歡去哪就去哪。”

 “既然如此還用得著找這個紋身的來源嗎?我直接把Robin的記憶……”

 “如果!我是說如果，你敢再對我的記憶作任何改動，這次我絕對不會再放過你，Zatanna。”礙於Zatanna的前科，Batman一下子便作出威脅。

 

Batman說完便轉身離去，他已經出來夠久了，Alfred還在家替他看著CCTV。Dick突然的不告而別令Alfred和Bruce也感到驚訝，但Bruce卻把這轉為憤怒和漠視，他不會主動去找Dick，也不會叫人去找他回來，這是Dick的選擇。由Dick來的第一天他們就達成了潛共識，不管何時去與留都由Dick自己決定，他不會過問。二人決定不再說這個話題轉移看著不關事的Constantine，理應是不相關的人。Constantine覺得他如果現在說出Robin這個名會引發Batman新一波眼神攻擊，他選擇把事情直接拉到結果。那個紋身的事，他查到一點眉目了。當然Constantine不會說是Robin拜託他調查，說了和承認自己見過Robin一樣是死局。Batman不在意Robin去向和Constantine不是賭徒一樣是個笑話。

 

那個紋身的確是個家徽沒錯。Constantine找了很久才在一本古籍中隱約找到痕跡，這個家族天生每代只會有一個人擁有這個家徽的紋身，雖然在不同的身體位置，但每次只會在一個人身上出現。直到那代紋身持有者逝去就會出現下一個持有者。那個持有者可以是當時那家族中的初生嬰兒也可以是已年長的二代當家。因為這個紋身的特性，使到這個家族也逃不開每一個大家族的命運，他們的歷史都由大量的血清洗過來，直到他們互相撕殺到某個地步，這個家族在歷史上消失，結局到底是怎樣，已經沒人知道了。持有紋身的人天生便有驅魔的能力，甚至能暫時把自身驅魔的能力分給其他人。這個能力成為那個家的特徽，有紋身的會成為那代的當家。

 

 “謝了，Constantine。”

 “你不想聽下去嗎?”

 “知道這個就夠了。”

 “你不會對那小鬼下重手的吧，Batman!”開玩笑，與其擔心Batman倒不如擔心那小鬼。

 “……只要他乖乖的把我們身上的紋身弄走。”

 

Wayne家的生活好像沒改變一樣，白天的Bruce依舊是個花花公子，晚上穿上那黑色戰衣穿梭在哥譚之間。晚上打聽那女孩的事，卻幾乎一無所獲。Batman能查到任何有跡可尋的人事物，但魔法從來都來去如風，也沒有看見那個女生在任何地方出現。對方是魔法系的人，他們自有方法躲過任何的偵測工具，看來要主動出擊了。

 

女孩在逃走，她不能再留在哥譚太久，追殺她的人快到了。她看到哥譚最近一直有著奇怪的痕跡，他們要到了。她一直在不同的地方穿梭，這個紋身出現在自己身上完全是沒想到的事。她不知道自己爸爸是誰，但媽媽還是選擇生下她。媽媽一直帶著她到處逃走，她小時候也不明白，但媽媽除了安穩外什麼也沒少過給她。她們在逃離某些人或東西，但她不知道到底是誰。直到有天媽媽突然把她獨留在家離開了，屍體最後在附近的下水道被發現後，她明白自己一直都在逃離人。

 

她知道媽媽身上某天出現了一個家徽的紋身，媽媽看到後表示這個是詛咒，並開始她們的逃亡生活。她本來不明白，直到媽媽失蹤了隔日她身上也出現一樣的紋身，她才明白這玩意可能就是媽媽引來殺生之禍的原因。之後她開始自己的逃亡生活，媽媽有留她錢，但不能撐很久。她需要人流多的地方，因此他選擇了穿梭不同的城市，她這次來了哥譚，要藏一棵樹就把他藏在樹林之中不是嗎?

 

紋身的能力使她對某些惡靈的事變得敏感，她看到遠在市郊的Wayne莊園有著惡靈的預兆，所以她走到Wayne大宅想要作警告。只是沒想到他家就有靈，而且非常清晰與那家人和睦相處。他比作為人的自己，更能找到自己的位置。之後事情失控了，沒人跟她說過紋身的能力和效果，她的紋身力量使眼前的二人倒下了，下意識逃走令自己真的成了惡人。她甚至還向那個靈說了過份的話，雖然那是有可能的，但女孩確信哥譚面對的惡靈並不是那麼簡單。

 

女孩回到了她的暫時居所，一間圖書館的存物室，雖然並不是什麼很好的居所，但至少她渴了還能偷走去員工休息室那喝個水吃個餅乾。睡的時候雖然有點灰塵，不過她悶了能看看古舊的書，也算活得過去。錢都是現金，但這樣一個小女孩花現金租房子本來就是一個很引人注目的事，所以她沒有作。但她回到存物室時發現有點奇怪，她有在存物室放置防入侵的小機關，工作人員輪班的時間表她有看過，但今天是休息天，所以沒有人會來，但她還是發現入侵的痕跡。女孩立刻拿起包包逃走，不管是誰，她已經不能留在這了。就在女孩逃出圖書館的那一刻，眼前出現了一個黑色的身影，她曾經聽過哥譚的晚上會出現一個黑色的身影，Batman。

 

 “莉莉絲‧葛隱，終於找到你了。”

 

TBC

 


	16. 不可結緣 16

###  (16)

 

看著眼前的黑色身影，她很肯定對方就是Batman，而他一直在找自己。沒想到對方會知道自己的名字，他不會是那些人的一伙吧?對方的意圖不明，不能向他求助。但看著對方不為所動，既沒想殺了自己的行動，但也沒有想讓自己離去的意思，真是令人萬思不得其解。

 

 “他們快到了，先離開這裡再說。”

 

Batman查找了很久CCTV，然而一無所獲。他查找整個哥譚的出租房子、旅館、甚至最近有人暫住過的普通家庭，全都不是目標人物。對方挺擅長隱藏自己，但既然如此他就能把所有住宿地的可能性除去，再靠除去法來把範圍收細。最後Batman找了好幾個可能性地方，每個地方他都設下陷阱嘗試引出葛隱，最後他成功了。鮮有的在圖書館CCTV中找到白天影像，找到這個女孩，在路上聽Alfred對女孩的背景分晰，她處於一個很麻煩的處境。只要知道了人物的名字，她之前去過哪，把當地發生的事和地點連繫，她在被人追殺的事實就露出水面了。而前晚，那批追殺者已經到了，Batman比他們快一點點找到。

 

Batman一下子帶著葛隱離開，到達他其中一間安全屋。葛隱對他有戒備心，一直緊張的與Batman保持距離。那批追殺者明顯沒葛隱那麼擅於隱藏，他們把自己曝露在陽光之下，眾人眼晴之中，Batman簡單就能找到他們。

 

 “至少我現在知道你和他們不是一伙的了，你的目的是?”

 “莉莉絲·葛隱，你把麻煩帶到哥譚了。在我確保把威脅解決前，你哪裡也不能去，給我安分一點!”

 “他們不是待一會找不著人就會離開的閒人，他們會待到見到我屍體為止。”

 “我不是要待他們自動離開，我是要把他們捕住，他們的下一個目的地只會是黑門。”

 

看到人的面容同時Batman已著手調查每一個，每一個都犯罪紀錄纍纍，每一個被捉到都能關上個幾十年，而且他們正是殺害瑪蘭·葛隱，莉莉絲媽媽，的兇手們。每一個都是擁有高超技術的殺手，高超槍械技術的肯亞、純熟的刀劍技巧的卓夫、藥物研究的斯迪圖、目標出沒地方推測和全面理解的納凡、一流的易容技巧和電腦黑客才能的李，他們就是這樣的一個團隊，所以才能那麼多年也沒被捕到。

 

然而，他們被Batman盯上了，他們卻還沒發現。

 

他們來遲一步，莉莉絲·葛隱已經不在這。帶頭的納凡不滿地關上存物室的門。他們的目標不在，逃走時像蟑螂一樣，快而無聲。他們不久前發現葛隱在這躲藏，納凡甚至花盡心思把他們行動的動靜減至最低。他叫身為狙擊手的肯亞待在最隱藏的地方等待葛隱，也命了斯迪圖弄出最快生效的氣體催眠藥，但這次白走一趟了。他們需要重新追蹤了，那個小婊子不像她媽媽，特意為了引開他們而到處亂跑成為活靶子。他們是殺手，不是為興趣而作的瘋子，他們只是收錢幹掉目標，而瑪蘭‧葛隱不明白的是她的女兒生命根本從來也沒有受到威脅。可惜天命弄人，最後那個印記轉到莉莉絲‧葛隱身上，魔法果然是令人難以理解的把戲。他們不信魔法，他們只收錢財，他們受人所托，而原因是這樣，納凡選擇相信他們有個妄想症老闆就作罷。

 

 “那麼我們現在如何是好，納凡?今晚可冷，別逼我們一直吹冷風。”耳機邊傳來肯亞的聲音。

 “我們先回去吧。”

 

Batman靜靜的看著他們行動，他要知道背後的是誰，不然葛隱只會一直受到不同的人追殺。現在她在哥譚，Batman能把她放在安全屋當中確保安全，但當她走出哥譚那一刻便死定了，但把葛隱留在哥譚的話，只會引來一批又一批的殺手，這會威脅到哥譚。他要找出全部人，就算他們背後是整個葛隱家支撐，他都要把兩者之間的連繫中斷。直到葛隱安危不受威脅之餘，哥譚不會受到不必要的麻煩。

 

 “Alfred，我要葛隱家的資料找到了嗎?”

 “少爺，葛隱家最近幾年都消聲匿跡，要找到背後的人直接跟那班殺手交涉比較快。”

 “明白了，Alfred，我現在就去跟他們『交涉』。”

 

Alfred默默在心中為那些殺手祈禱，他的少爺心情不佳，耐性用光在別的事上，現在對他們幾乎沒憐憫可言。Batman默默潛行到狙擊手肯亞的所在地，他選擇了一個很好的等待位置，但Batman也因此反追蹤到他所在地，一個優秀的狙擊手會選擇的位置並沒想像中難反推理。一道黑色的身影潛行到對方的背後，然而被肯亞一下子就發現了，他會裝一面小鏡子來針對自己的背面弱點，他毫不猶豫的往後開了數槍，黑暗中傳來一陣悶哼。

 

納凡有點煩躁，肯亞還是一如既往的不守時，他開始對這個沒有時間觀念的同伙感到不耐煩。每一次他所定的計劃總會有差錯，每次的不同原因當中總有肯亞的名字，而他的時間觀念更是和他的槍械技術成反比。相比不耐煩的納凡，耐性十足的斯迪圖顯得毫不在意，不過他本來就只專注於自己，他只會聽納凡的要求或自己的興趣作藥，其他事顯得漠不關心。

 

肯亞終於來了，面對同伙的表情，他顯得並不在意同時拿著戰利品，Batman的萬能腰帶。

 

 “這條破玩意是怎麼回事?”

 “我遇到一個穿得黑漆漆的傢伙，他突然襲擊我!就是像我那樣也費了點時間，拿點戰利品回來不過分吧!”

 “我說過你不應該在別人身上拿戰利品，這樣會曝露我們。”

 “好啦好啦，你到底想在這吹著冷風和我吵，還是回去再吵?”

 

納凡對於肯亞的回應並不滿意，但他也不想再吹著冷風，今晚的哥譚太難受了。他們回到人跡罕至的地方，他們不會住酒店這類做成大量目擊證人的地方，因此他選擇在廢棄的工廠處住幾天，反正他們已經找到目標，距離完成任務不遠了。

 

 “歡迎回來，納凡。”李脫下她的眼鏡，走向納凡。

 

納凡接受著他東方女友的親吻，之後便開始講解現時情況。他們已經露面了的話，葛隱很快就會離開哥譚，和以前一樣。他們每一個出外任務時都會接受李的易容術，雖然每次回來都要重新卸妝和補修妝容，但為了不被人發現，他們一直謹守著這一點。肯亞邊接受一系列李的善後同時把玩著手上的腰帶，他新拿到手的玩具，探索一下裡面到底藏著什麼玩意。相比和納凡、李，肯亞和卓夫性格較合得來，他們雖然所用的武器可說是相反，但他們對於前線的壓力和應對是一樣想法，而卓夫並不介意肯亞不專心於檢討，反正多是納凡的小心主義。而坦白說，肯亞真的有聽明白過納凡所著重的地方嗎?卓夫對這一點很有疑問。

 

 “哦，天阿!這玩意可真有趣。”肯亞剛在腰帶裡弄出一個小雷射槍。

 “把那玩意給我放下!”納凡對於肯亞越來越少耐性了。

 “那玩意我也有興趣，一會借我看看，肯亞。”李本來也擔當黑客技術，她對於科技產物極有興趣。

 “好阿，小美人。你們有螺絲起子之類的東西嗎，我想拆開中間這玩意，背後好像還有些什麼……”話是這樣說但肯亞已自覺地走向電腦旁想要拿李的工具箱了。

 “夠啦!我們一會才繼續檢討，我現在要去匯報一下，一會兒你要是再拿著這玩意開會，我一定會把你扔出去。”

 

納凡討厭他們間的會議主題慢慢偏離，他走向電腦，其他人自然地往背後站。電腦螢幕出現一名男人，光頭壯年，有著一雙無情且鋒利的綠眼，穿著黑西裝。對方的背景黑色一片，看來並不想透露他的所在地。

 

 “我到底何時才可以聽到你們帶來好消息?”

 “我們已經很接近那個女孩，她很快就會嘗試離開哥譚，我們會看著所有離開哥譚的方法。”

 “我只要她死，其他都不重要。”

 

對方很快便中斷通訊，肯亞暗暗的皺眉，情報不足，但他記下來了，這個男人的樣子。他甚至用腰帶內的錄影機把這個男人的短暫通訊錄下來，眼前的影像不夠線索，但他會找得到的。他剛剛已經在電腦中放下了他自製的黑客程式，他可以看著這台電腦上每一個行動和使用紀錄。他只要回去用自己的電腦就能看到這次通訊到底是連接哪裡，他很快就能找到這個男人。

 

 “肯亞，你要去哪?”

 “已經例行報告完，接下來就是自由活動時間了吧。我要睡覺!”

 

他要去找那個男人，這班人很快就會行動沒錯，但他們的大本營就在這裡，要找他們也不困難。重點是背後那個男人，肯亞相信他是現時葛隱家最大勢力的人或其手下，總會找到的，因為槍械技術﹑刀劍技巧﹑高超的策略和計劃頭腦﹑易容術和黑客技巧，沒任何一項是現在的肯亞—Batman不具備的。

 

TBC


	17. 不可結緣 17

###  (17)

 

真正的肯亞早在第一次遇上Batman同時已被後者放倒了。Batman早就盯上這個最容易落單的人，觀察他的行動並模仿，最重要的是他發現他的臉皮藏在好幾層妝容下，就算是易容術高強的他和Alfred也花了一段時間來模仿。看起來他們並沒有懷疑，但模仿一個人很困難，待在他的同伴身邊時間越長，被發現的可能性便越大。他相信最先懷疑他的會是卓夫，肯亞的朋友，但他現時應該只停留在覺得這個肯亞怪怪的程度，他必須盡快。

 

 “Alfred，有收到黑客程式的訊號嗎?”

 “收得很清楚，少爺。對方使用了加密的頻道，但如果可以再連絡一次應該就能找出背後主使人的所在之處。”

 “總會有機會的，因為葛隱還在哥譚。”

 “關於這一點，我不得不說她是個聰明又乖巧的女孩。比你和某個少爺好照顧得多。”

 “……”

 

Batman並沒有接話，他每次遇上和某個少爺有關係的話題便會避而不談。或者他並不想談，對於Dick的離去他什麼也沒說，Alfred相信這是他表達悲傷的方式，他們對於Dick離去的不解，或許裡面還有點失望也說不定。Batman對自己的失望，Bruce對自己的失望，他們給不到Dick繼續在這的理由。他們看到Dick，能和Dick交流，這一點才是Dick一直在他們身邊的原因。當他們被這紋身纏繞，Dick失去了他在家中的存在，他會離開，遠離他們的生活，就如他真的從沒出現在他們的生命當中。這個幽靈所作的他不作認同，只是他什麼也阻止不了。眼下他們能作的只有和把眼前的問題解決。一個女孩被自己的家族和專業殺手追殺，沒有那個女孩，他們身上的紋身並不能被消去同時，哥譚也多了一團殺手威脅，Batman不會坐視不理。而背後的家族也不能當作沒看見，但他相信他的少爺很快就會解決一切。

 

 “需要我為你準備什麼嗎，葛隱小姐?”Alfred走到隔壁房間，這裡是葛隱的房間，比她之前待的任何一個地方也舒適，只是沒有自由這一點。

 “不用了，我何時可以離開?”

 “這問題，我想只有Batman才知道。Batman會幫你把那班殺手解決，還有你的家族。”

 

葛隱極力否認這個家族，她不想和這個家族有任何瓜葛，她的母親因此而死，她與父親從未媒面。她已經沒有任何已知且不帶殺心的家人，她只想自由的生活。Batman會幫她解決，葛隱看著她眼前的好老管家，或許這裡有她可以作的事。媽媽一直帶著一本很重很厚的書，每次轉移地方逃亡時都帶著它。對於只有12歲的葛隱來說，這本書內的文字還是太艱澀難懂，但現在她有時間和安全的地方來仔細研究一下這本書。而她相信，身邊這位好管家會幫她在遇上難懂的文字時解答一下她的問題。老管家有說過，他們想要除掉身上的紋身，但她還不知道方法。或許書上會有說，或許沒有，但現時她只有這個希望，而這個希望，她不會錯過。

 

他需要想辦法令納凡再次向那個男人連絡，他需要毫無受懷疑的前提下把事情再搞砸一次，他們需要誘餌，他需要莉莉絲‧葛隱。再次把一個女孩陷入於危機當中，Alfred一定會覺得他瘋了，但他會確保葛隱的安全，以各種方法。因此葛隱要受到轉移，她再次被帶到Wayne莊園。有什麼地方比多金且目標竟只和一個花花公子與老管家待在一起的郊外地方更適合下手?

 

 “我受到Batman的拜託，你會待在這一段時間，這裡安全。”

 “我很抱歉對你和Alfred所作的事，Wayne先生。”

 “Bruce就好。你可以用家中任何的東西，Alfred會照顧你的了。”

 

Bruce要求Alfred扮演一個暗裡幫忙Batman的管家，這樣更好，越少人知道他們的真實身份，越容易隱藏事實。

 

 “但我認為繼續待在那安全屋比較安全。”

 “那安全屋?別開玩笑了，那玩意連我家的浴室都比那大好嗎?一個女孩值得更好，所以你待在這裡吧。”

 

這傢伙看下去真不可靠，葛隱下意識想到。他在哥譚時偶然也會聽聽圖書館員工﹑市民的八卦還有偷偷看看報紙，當中少不了Batman的報導之餘，每天的新聞便是看到哥譚寵兒Bruce的報導。然而和Batman不一樣，他的報導除了作多少善事外，記者對他的女伴﹑衣著和派對地點裝飾所花的錢更感興趣，這些令葛隱對眼前英俊的男性感到意外的抗拒。但他贊助正義聯盟還有Batman的行動，或許他只是外表輕佻而已，實際上還是靠譜的。

 

 “你知道Alfred除了管家外……還有什麼興趣嗎?”

 “如果你是指修剪花草的話，Alfred每周也會作，真是令人敬佩的老管家。”

 

看來他不知道Alfred成為了Batman的助手。他也受了自己的能力波及，而他給予自己一個很完美的收容所，她不該這樣對他有壞印象的，葛隱默默地把這道奇怪的感覺壓下去。葛隱的生活並沒有什麼不同，她不用上學，她有許多的時間研究那本書。她發現這本書是講述葛隱家的能力，當中還涉及魔法，她希望能嘗試一下，但她不太肯定會不會把這個Wayne莊園毀掉。家紋的能力可以分享給人，使他人自動免受任何靈體或魔法的威脅，所以他們再也看不到那個幽靈先生。

 

 “你想再見到那個幽靈先生嗎?我看到他和你的關係應該……很親密?”

 “……我們的關係很複雜，連我也不懂得解釋，但我相信我們能稱得上是朋友。”

 

Bruce的生活幾乎每天都不在家，因此家中幾乎都是她和Alfred。Alfred陪伴她，教導好，照顧她。雖然時間很短暫，但葛隱不禁對Alfred產生了依賴和信任。她在Alfred身上感到人的關心，而這能令她更積極尋找解除魔法的方法。她每天嘗試不同的魔法，說真的學習魔法和解讀書中所說花費了大量的精力，她偶然會午睡一下，而Alfred對此並沒有任何意見。

 

然而，在她午睡的時候，她被突如其來的動靜弄醒了，這麼久以來她從沒睡個好覺也是拜這所賜，殺手找上門了。

 

TBC

  
  



	18. 不可結緣 18

###  (18)

 

Batman把葛隱的行蹤透露給納凡，他需要一個誘餌把這班殺手全都引出洞穴。他們要確保葛隱的死，這次會是一個大好機會。肯亞本來不是一個會提供情報的人，因此他利用了身邊肯亞的朋友，卓夫。他和卓夫有了幾天的接觸，和肯亞相比卓夫更傾向有一股忠誠，他對這個團隊有著不同程度的佩服，而他和肯亞可說是一見如故。他們的性格並不相似，肯亞本人對紀律和尊重並沒有看重，他只會承認和尊重他所認可的人，在這團人中只有卓夫勝到這份尊重。卓夫是一個不錯的人，到底是什麼令他走上殺手這一行，到現在肯亞或許還是不懂。如果是卓夫的話，他會提供情報也說不定，而且也會聽肯亞的話，納凡也不會懷疑他的情報。

 

 “肯亞，你最近有點奇怪。”

 “我只是不想在哥譚再待下去而已，所以我去了找納凡那傢伙最喜歡的情報。”

 

卓夫接過了肯亞的相片，毫無疑問是他們的目標，但這情報來得太突然，令卓夫不禁有點猶豫。但他看著這個團體中唯一能稱為朋友的人，最後還是以他的面說出來了。這樣利用他們間的友情，大概卓夫會恨肯亞直到進去監獄中，他才發現自己信錯了人。納凡看著卓夫帶來的照片，他一眼就看出相片中出現的是Wayne莊園，在哥譚有名的人住的地方也特別不同。莊園位於郊外地區，但如果是這樣他們反而好下手。

 

納凡用了好幾天研究Wayne莊園，他沒有查出蝙蝠洞的存在，但Wayne大宅基本上的藍圖也畫出來。只是花了數天就能把Wayne大宅的藍圖擺在眼前，納凡在收集情報上的確有一手。李會在晚上把Wayne莊園的各種保安設備黑掉，時間為5分鐘，這段時間足以令他們跨越大門的保安措施。他們盯上了Bruce Wayne不在家的日子，他們推斷老管家會在中午時段出外採購，他們可以趁這段時間把葛隱解決掉。事實上，Bruce叫Alfred在那個時段裝作離開一下下，之後的事他來處理。

 

他們很成功的潛入了Wayne大宅，但他相信他們的動靜已經驚動到葛隱，之前有跟她說過Wayne家有不少逃走的路，畢竟有錢人家總要那麼幾條逃走的路線。肯亞和卓夫在前頭，他們身上帶著斯迪圖的麻醉藥，李會在遠處當後援，納凡和斯迪圖會在附近指揮，如果發生什麼事斯迪圖身上還有藥物可以治療。肯亞和卓夫有義務長期開著通訊器，但卓夫最後還是按奈不住的偷偷關掉通訊器，只是幾分鐘的話還是可以解釋的範圍內。

 

 “肯亞，你最近太奇怪了。應該說，你在任務中展現了以往沒有的熱情，這太奇怪了。”

 “……我答應你，這件事完了後我就會告訴你到底是怎麼回事。”待你進了監獄後。

 

卓夫看著對方的眼神，他不禁搖搖頭好像明白了些什麼似的。他再次開回通訊器，當然換來一堆納凡的不解和責備，而卓夫只說他猜是電子器材受干預，反正這玩意歸李管，不是他的責任。他讓卓夫先走，自己當掩護。不得不說對方對肯亞的信心真的令人動情，即使對他有所懷疑，他還是把背後交給肯亞，現在的肯亞。

 

他們進入了葛隱的睡房，對方逃走了。卓夫手碰一下床舖，有點溫溫他還走得不遠。聰明的女孩，Batman心中默默的想。肯亞和卓夫都有追蹤目標的技巧，這是前線必須學的。他們很快就會追上那個女孩，但Batman早就預想內。卓夫打頭陣，一下子觸動了密道的機關，卓夫差點掉到預備好的陷阱當中，底部是深不見底的黑暗。是時候顯出一下肯亞還是那個肯亞的證明，肯亞視卓夫是他的朋友，所以肯亞會救他，毫無疑問。肯亞把人拉上來，但同時也代表他們追失了目標，再一次的失敗，他們已經想到納凡的怒容了。

 

 “我可以肯定你不是肯亞。”

 “為什麼?”

 “如果是那個肯亞，他不會救我。”

 “你太小看我對你的友情了。”

 “我不知道你想作什麼，但你在我們身上什麼好處也拿不到!現在我就要跟納凡說你的事。”

 “如果你說了，那個肯亞你就別想再見到他。”

 

卓夫轉身看著這個肯亞，但不是他的朋友。他最後只是狠狠盯著肯亞，但什麼也說不了。他現在只能跟納凡說葛隱逃走了，而他們現在會看看密道通向哪，納凡和李看著附近的CCTV看看能不能找到葛隱。納凡聽到卓夫的匯報時幾乎要發瘋了，這樣的大好機會他們竟然錯過了。看著納凡的眼神，這次他們的失敗嚴重打擊了納凡的信心，但沒關係，這樣就能達到目的了。納凡如Batman預料一樣向那男人匯報，如果是這樣的話早在蝙蝠洞侯命的Alfred便能追蹤到背後的男人。

 

 “少爺，我已經追蹤到他們的所在地，對方遠在俄羅斯。”

 “明白了，Alfred。那麼這班人交給GCPD吧。”

 

不久後，納凡他們便被捕住，因為某人把他們的所在地通報給GCPD。卓夫最後一刻也看著肯亞，到最後他也不明白出賣他們的人到底是誰。Alfred和葛隱看著被帶走的人，葛隱暫時安全了，但女孩的臉上帶著不滿的情感。她有種被利用了的感覺，把自己當成誘餌把他們人引出來。葛隱可以繼續留在這裡，這裡已經沒有威脅。然而，Batman的工作還沒結束，他馬上就要起行到俄羅斯，他要把那個男人的事也解決掉。這樣葛隱才能獲得真正的安全，要是那個男人繼續派別的殺手來，萬一再次遇上另一批麻煩的殺手團，哥譚又會陷入危險當中。

 

葛隱已經累透了，Alfred早前跟她說過部分密道的藏身地方，她一直躲在那直到Batman把一切都解決後才回來找她。Batman對於葛隱指責的眼神不為所動，他只默默的跟Alfred交代幾句後便離去，不久後Bruce打電話來要求Alfred開車接他，由市中心某家酒吧。當Bruce回到家時才發現一大堆GCPD的人在他家門前，雖然不是什麼未曾見過的畫面，但他還是瞬間酒醒了。Bruce和GCPD打了一陣子交道，讓他們只把事情當作剛巧發現殺手團，他們的目標什麼的並不重要。他們不想把葛隱交給GCPD，Gordon只是意會一下的眼神看著Bruce後便帶著人離去。Alfred帶葛隱回到自己的房間休息，確保她睡著後才下去蝙蝠洞找已再次整裝的Bruce。

 

 “少爺，我認為這次利用太多人的情感了。”

 “一切都是計劃當中。”

 “少爺，你不覺得對卓夫來說太殘酷嗎，他甚至可能會覺得是自己最好的朋友出賣他。”

 

Batman一向行事冷酷，但像這次利用了卓夫對肯亞的信任，葛隱對自己的信任，不像是他的行事作風。如果是以往，或許會有人提醒他，但今天Alfred只能站在他背後勸告他，他的少爺心底還是被某些事纏繞而感到煩躁。

 

TBC


	19. 不可結緣 19

###  (19)

 

Batman直接去了俄羅斯，根據Alfred給他的IP地點，那個男人應該會在一個郊外的地方。當他看到那大宅時他有錯覺看到的是Wayne大宅的俄羅斯版本，那裡雖然是郊外，但最近的地方是一個繁華的市中心，那裡到處也能看到那個男人的臉。他就如哥譚的Bruce一樣有名，但他並非因為多金花花公子，而是因為他是那裡的黑幫兼市長。但這不礙事，Batman總會找到方法把他收到監獄當中。

 

男人叫作雷根‧葛隱，他完全沒有隱藏自己的名字，本來葛隱家的歷史並沒多少人知道，所以他根本不會被連繫到那個魔法家族身上。Batman並不想花費太多的時間在他身上，當地的警察並沒有因他是市長而放棄追查他黑幫的把柄和證據，只要暗地裡的人也知道雷根這號人物。他黑白兩道穿梭，導致他有不少的敵人，但他現在仍安坐在市長之位上。

 

 “我必須要拿到那本書和那個紋身。”

 

雷根自言自語，他必須拿到那本書，那是葛隱家許多魔法的記載，只有葛隱家才作到的。他已經沒多少時間了。

 

 “雷根‧葛隱，放棄莉莉絲‧葛隱，那我就令你輕鬆一點。”

 “Batman……我就知道是你在搞鬼。你完全不知道到底那個女孩是怎麼一回事，她拿著的書又是一本何等危險的書，只要她學會了裡面的東西，不只長生不死，就是把整個哥譚在一夜之間清除也不是問題。”

 

雷根面對Batman意外的顯得從容不迫，他在嘗試把Batman拉到自己那一邊，他早就明白Batman在哥譚的行動，他不容許別人碰哥譚，也不會容讓人把危險帶到哥譚當中。如果Batman肯站在他那邊，他相信葛隱就算哪也逃不掉。

 

 “別想轉移視線，莉莉絲‧葛隱的事我會處理，但你的事我現在就要解決。”

 

雷根發現Batman是一個固執的人，而他還未明白葛隱到底會引來什麼。葛隱家是個天生擁有魔力的家族，他們古時負責驅魔，本身的血脈令幽靈等存在避忌他們。然而，莉莉絲‧葛隱，他們的現任當家卻是一個特殊的存在，她的血不單不會令幽靈避諱，反而會令當地的惡靈和幽靈活躍。

 

 “莉莉絲‧葛隱擁有令附近靈活躍的能力，她待在哥譚那麼多天了，你認為現在哥譚會發生什麼事呢?”

 “雷根·葛隱，我只警告最後一次，放棄莉莉絲·葛隱。”

 “嘗試來阻止我吧。”

 

雷根按下家中的保安裝置，他背後早已裝置了自動追蹤他以外目標的各式槍械，然而下一刻，雷根家的保安裝置全都失靈，Batman早有預備。雷根是黑幫兼市長，他得罪黑白兩道，他的仇家多到根本不用Batman親自動手。如果是現在的情況，雷根再強也撐不過5分鐘。這班仇家早就在附近虎視眈眈，等待雷根沒有防備的一刻，而Batman給他們帶來了機會。

 

 “我不殺人，雷根。但他們會，而你覺得我會何時出手阻止?”

 

如果他在這班仇家面前撐不到5分鐘，那就代表Batman可以有4分59秒袖手旁觀，而Batman從來都不會估計錯誤。他看著仇家把雷根打得神智不清，沒人在意這個由美國來的黑色大蝙蝠，也沒人在意他們被這黑色身影利用，雷根欠他們太多。Batman不想知道身為葛隱家的他為何和他一向認識的魔法系朋友相差甚遠，雷根從沒使用魔法對付Batman或他自己的仇家，或許葛隱家的人根本沒想像中通曉魔法，又或者是雷根天生愚蠢。不論哪一個，Batman看準了時間投出在斯迪圖身上順來的氣體式安眠藥，讓他們全都倒在雷根的家地板上，全部人被綁在一起，包括雷根。Batman放下手上的大疊資料，當中全都是這批人的犯罪證據，希望這裡的人沒有哥譚的無能，他是時候回去哥譚了。

 

不得不說，他有點擔憂雷根所說的事，他要現在就回哥譚。

 

 “Alfred，我現在就回哥譚，哥譚一切都好嗎?”

 “少爺，我認為……你要……”

 “你那邊有大量的雜音，Alfred，到底發生什麼事了?”

 “惡靈……出現了!”

 

當Batman回到哥譚時，他沒想過會見到這麼一個景象。一個巨大的黑影籠罩著整個哥譚，天空變得血紅色一樣，Batman完全不明白到底這是什麼。他嘗試接近這個黑影，它沒有實體，但它與Dick不同。它身上帶來的惡意和震懾力令Batman接近不了它。正常來說，這玩意應該歸Corrigan管，但這次太大了，他不可能坐視不理。他相信Corrigan在處理，但他要先看看葛隱的情況。

 

葛隱倒下了，Alfred表示她在那黑影出現前便一直情緒不穩，直到那黑影出現的一刻，葛隱便倒下了。葛隱本來對惡靈就有一定的敏感度，他記得第一次見到她時，她說過是來警告人的，因為接下來便會有惡靈降臨到他們的身上。那個不是Dick，而是眼前的龐然大物。那個才是惡靈。

 

 “事實上新聞報導不只葛隱小姐，哥譚有很多人應該也受那惡靈的影響而倒下了。”

 “Batman，那是……哥譚的……怨念……”Corrigan的聲音在飛機處傳出，他馬上就要去處理這個怨靈。

 

就在這刻，葛隱終於醒過來。她可以嘗試處理，她是葛隱家的人，這是血統帶來的考驗也說不定。

 

 “我可以的，Batman!”

 “不要太勉強，莉莉絲。”

 “這是你第一次叫我的名字。”

 

莉莉絲翻開了書，她感覺到有什麼不得了的東西要來了，但如果他真的出現了，整個哥譚就會成了死城，許多無辜的人就會因此受到牽連。莉莉絲翻開書上的記載，如果成功她就能把部分人保護免受惡靈威脅。

 

惡靈在哭訴，它在伸冤，它在訴說哥譚的歷史，它或者說它們才是哥譚的原住民，它們才是這片土地的擁有者，它們才是被屠殺的一批。它們故意想要把Corrigan身上的幽靈引出來，為的是整頓整個哥譚。莉莉絲的力量不足，但她盡能力保護了一批人免受威脅。最後天色大變，但幽靈沒有出現，哥譚的惡靈卻獨自離去。事情看下去結束了，但Batman知道Corrigan的團體因此而付出了代價，非常沉重的一次。他們失去了很多，但哥譚暫時安全了。

 

剩下的，只有莉莉絲的去向問題。雷根‧葛隱後來如Batman所料被關到任何人也找不到他的地方，然而到底還會不會有別的家族成員還是未知之數，但Batman找到一個很適合的人來成為莉莉絲的導師，Zatanna。身為一個在世界各地巡迴表演的魔法師，莉莉絲在她身邊能避過不少人的追蹤同時，Zatanna能教導她關於魔法的事。

 

 “那麼……這次就先道別了。”

 “她就拜託你了，Zatanna。”

 “放心交給我吧，Batman。”

 “最後還有一件事要作。”

 

莉莉絲向著Batman和Alfred施展了最後的魔法，把他們二人身上的葛隱家徵收回來。

 

 “我不明白這套衣服有什麼魔法可以令你穿上後成了另一個人，但我已經明白一件重要的事。只有真正愛你的人，不論任何時候都會等你。”

 

莉莉絲只留下這麼一句話便與Zatanna離去。Batman只想起那個活潑的身影，在不知不覺間，那個幽靈給予自己的影響比人類的還多，他說不定要面對一下自己心中的思念了也說不定。Zatanna最後留了一句令Batman突然有了機會的話。

 

 “你知道嗎，任何隱藏行蹤的魔法，只要他肯自己現身的話，那魔法就會失效的了。”

 

一句令Batman想到策略的話。

 

黑暗中傳來一道讓人毛骨悚然的笑聲，他看到了，經過剛剛哥譚的大事件，他看到了……

 

 “來玩啦，Batman……”

 

TBC


	20. 不可結緣 20

###  (20)

 

Bruce感覺到Dick還在哥譚，但他不知可以在哪找到他。可以的話，他想Dick主動現身在他們眼前，就像第一次遇上他的時候。他們需要談談，Bruce不想他們間的連繫就以這樣的形式結束，他開始走到不同的角落，為了尋找那一片身影。Batman的夜巡時間比之前更長，走的地方更為偏僻，他幾乎去遍哥譚的每一個角落，解決了比以往更多的罪犯，但他還是不滿意地到處巡邏，彷彿他想找的並非那麼簡單的人。

 

 “太困難了，少爺。Dick少爺如果有心想要避過我們……”

 “我知道，但我必須要找到他。”

 

這不是能與不能的問題，而是必須作到。

 

蝙蝠洞發出了警告，Batman馬上查看到底是怎麼一回事。到底是誰不帶眼睛的打劫企鵝人的金庫，企鵝人最近想要在哥譚弄一個展覽會，當中不免有黑錢的行為，但這不是重點。企鵝人把他的錢都放了在某處的金庫裡，想要明天運走，卻有人今晚嘗試把那些錢從企鵝人手中偷走，不合時宜也完全沒有動腦筋的蠢才。

 

 “Bruce少爺，沒想到你會有一天想救企鵝人的財物。”

 “Alfred，我不是去救企鵝人的財產。和企鵝人相比，那些搶劫犯才是需要被擔心的存在。企鵝人不是笨蛋，他不可能沒有預備就把錢放在那裡，我現在要去救的是可能會被企鵝人所設的陷阱弄死的可憐蟲。”

 

他完全沒懷疑過企鵝人對錢的執著，因此那些蠢才竟然會選擇搶企鵝人的錢，這一點並不尋常。Batman在路上就查看Alfred提供的資料說明到底那班蠢才是誰，一班無名小卒所組成的烏合之眾，在不久前才進入哥譚。不認識哥譚的前提下選了企鵝人的財富，那班人應該連運氣也不太管用了。Batman立刻就趕到那個地方，金庫警號並沒有響起，但明顯入侵的痕跡令Batman在面具下的臉也挑了下眉。看下去手法不純熟，但他們的確攻破了企鵝人的防線，Batman總覺得當中有什麼怪怪的關係。

 

Batman進入了金庫，看到一堆小鬼戴著面具把企鵝人的錢放進他們的大袋裡面。他們看到Batman的出現一下子慌了陣腳，每個人來哥譚總會聽見那個Batman的傳言，但真正看過的人並沒有很多，就算是黑暗下的組織和GCPD，見過Batman的也只有少許部分。Batman在哥譚已經活躍多年，但真正見過他的人並不多，使到人對Batman的存在仍然是半信半疑。Batman的存在並沒有因正義聯盟的出現使到他明確，只使到Batman這個人的存在更難以確實知道。然而，這班小伙子第一次來哥譚動手便遇上哥譚的傳說，這一趟可說是非常值回票價了。

 

 “沒想到Batman真的存在。”

 “你們碰了不該碰的東西，現在跟我離開自首，總比被企鵝人抓到來得好。”

 “穿著可笑的蝙蝠裝說著不好笑的笑話，這就是哥譚的騎士嗎?”

 

其中一個戴著黑頭套的人拔出手槍向著Batman連開幾槍，Batman甩一下披風把子彈擋去，給予對方一記直拳，一下子把對方打暈。紅頭套和綠頭套立刻上前夾擊，他們狠狠的往Batman的胸口揮早已預備好的鐵支，Batman一下子擋著並順勢把其中一人甩向另一個，使他們自己扭作一團。最後黃色頭套的看著Batman不禁有點卻步，Batman直接把他綁起來並塞著嘴，免得他自己吵吵鬧鬧的。看來這班孩子完全不知道自己向誰出手了，Batman不禁感到煩躁，完全不會打算的笨蛋，不自量力的向著他們不能惹的敵人出手，真是令人頭痛。Alfred在背後已聯絡GCPD，只是單純的搶劫不足以令他們蹲很久，這樣對他們是最好的。Batman一下子就把這班搶劫犯綁好，他們的裝備不足，經驗尚淺，就連腦袋也不太靈光，要是被企鵝人抓到就不是那麼簡單就能了事。他們總會明白，被Batman捉去GCPD總比被企鵝人他們這班沒血沒感情的壞蛋捉到好。

 

Batman把他們綁好的同時，本不該響起的警報器突然亮著紅光，金庫出口突然落下一道綠色的玻璃，Batman和搶劫犯同時被困在金庫處。Batman一下子就明白這是企鵝人的陷阱，本來就是荒謬的事，企鵝人的金庫那麼簡單就被攻破並被一伙亳無經驗的傢伙搶去裡面大量的現金，想想也知道是怎麼回事。不是企鵝人的頭殼壞掉就必然是這班搶劫犯幸運值升至極點，而Batman並不認為會是2者中其中一個。

 

 “可憐的Batman，為了救那些無知的小老鼠而墜入到企鵝人所設的捕鼠器當中，真是令人賞心悅目的一幕!”

 

到處也傳來企鵝人的笑聲，整個金庫隨即充斥著綠色的氣體。Batman身上只有2個呼吸器，現在這裡有5個人，他們不夠呼吸器，在氣體對他們作任何效果之前，他們必須要逃出這裡。這裡的空間太小了，如果使用爆破的方式會傷到在金庫內的5人。Batman本身的裝備可以擋去大部分的衝擊，但另外4人不行，而Batman不可能讓他們冒這個險。這裡的綠色氣體不知到底是什麼，Batman看著分析的數據，這樣他能判斷自己有多少時間嘗試把玻璃打開。這是催眠瓦斯，由開始吸入到現在已經過了2分鐘，這種催眠瓦斯正常情況下3分鐘就能讓人完全睡去，但如果用呼吸器的話就能延長至7分鐘。他還有5分鐘的時間來開門，Batman強行把門的開關蓋打開，開始研究背後的電路。Batman直接把手臂上的電腦接駁開關，讓它自動嘗試把玻璃門的程式黑下來，但要花多少時間呢……

 

Batman在萬能腰帶當中拿出了幾瓶小消毒藥水，他把4人的頭套拔下來沾濕，讓他們綁在自己的口鼻前，並順便警告他們不要輕舉妄動。玻璃門絲毫不動，看來並不是那麼簡單。如果Dick在身邊的話……Batman不禁又想起那個幽靈助手。看來只好用最後一個辦法了。

 

 “你們躲在披風後。”

 

Batman利落地脫下自己的披風扔給那4人同時在角落位置放下炸彈，他知道這樣和炸開玻璃門並沒什麼分別，只是他們與其留在這等企鵝人把他們都捉住，他寧願嘗試把自己炸個半傷讓他們有機會逃出去，外面的就是GCPD的人，到現在還沒進來就是企鵝人連外面也封鎖了，只好向下面嘗試逃離。事實上，Batman很清楚這裡範圍不大，就算有披風也擋不了多少衝擊，所以他也不能完全確保那4人的安全，但要是被企鵝人捉到……誰猜到企鵝人會對他們作什麼?

 

意識開始模糊不清，時限到了嗎……Batman正要按下引爆鍵那一刻，玻璃門和外面的大門自動開啟，GCPD的人看到也瞬間衝入把那4人圍剿。但相比他們能否繩之以法，Batman更著重剛剛捕捉到那一刻，那個門開了的一刻，那一片半透明的身影出現，那一個擔憂的表情，就算是穿著Robin裝被面具擋去也掩飾不了。

 

Batman的追捕技術每次都能讓Dick刮目相看，因為這包括了人類的行動力﹑推算力﹑對地型的記憶力等等，在腦海中一直刻畫和推算目標的走向同時，也要在哥譚的地型中比對方更早到達對方的目的地。如果逃走中的目標會顯得更為著急和沒條理，那樣對Batman來說反而好對付。

 

 “你的逃離技術有待增強，Robin。”最後他們在一個黑暗無光的橋頂會面，Robin知道自己不能一直逃下去，他選擇跟Batman說清楚一切。

 “我……你是瘋了嗎?你知道剛剛有多危險，以你聰明的腦袋應該知道自己的披風和裝甲在那麼近距離下還是會受重傷的。然而你卻把自己陷入那樣的局面，你是到底怎麼了?惡靈的事令你累了嗎?我早就跟你說累了就要休息，不要一直都只想著夜巡夜巡夜巡，這樣只會把你陷入困局。Alfred呢?Alfred沒阻止你作這些嗎?還是說你又不聽Alfred說話了，我……”

 “你不想要回來了嗎?”

 

說真的，Batman完全沒把Robin的指責聽進去，他只是想知道答案。

 

 “……你明明知道，我回不去了。”

 

Batman看著Robin。他不是那麼容易動情的人，他也不擅長表達自己的情緒，他只能把心裡所想的告訴他。他想抱著眼前的Robin，但他作不到。

 

 “Dick，你不想回來嗎?”

 “Bruce，是我自己離開的，我不可能就這樣回去。難道你不生氣嗎?我就這樣擅自離去，然後厚臉皮的回來這種事，我作不到。”

 

Dick，你不需要在意任何事，那個本來就是你的家，而不管是Alfred還是我也需要你的存在和在我們的身邊，我們視你如家人，而家永遠都歡迎家人的回來。我們都在等你現身，之前的意外令你覺得失去了在家的價值，但我只想跟你說不管我們能不能看得見你，你永遠都是我們的家人。

 

 “嗯……我在想什麼?”他還有很多事想說，但是他就是想不出來。

 “Bruce……”

 “Dick，跟我回家吧。”

 

Bruce只默默的看著Dick不為所動的樣子，不行嗎……他不會再回到自己身邊了嗎?轉過身去的動靜令Dick驚慌了一下下，他看到自己了，他來找自己回去，自己卻猶豫著什麼似的，Bruce……別走，Bruce!

 

 “我就是喜歡你這一點，Dick。”

 

看著Dick拉著自己的披風，Bruce輕輕笑著。回家吧。

 

TBC


	21. 不可結緣 21

###  (21)

 

上次的哥譚惡靈給予了哥譚某程度上的影響，最明顯的是靈體增加了，甚至出現了一些人類的靈體，但他們沒有自己的意識，而且有些一閃即逝，如Dick一般具自己意識和主見的還是沒有。然而除此以外，Bruce並沒覺得哥譚有什麼轉變。直到Dick拒絕和Bruce出門，Bruce才實際意識到問題所在。Bruce偶然出席某些受邀宴會的時候會帶上Dick，只要戴上一個耳機，就算是一個人在角落自言自語也會成了理所當然的事。Dick會自覺地只跟在身邊盡展他話多的本性，一直和Bruce聊天。只要Bruce不是應付其他人時就是他們聊天的時候，他們不知何時達成了這樣的共識。然而，自Dick纏上後，從來也沒人跟他說他身邊有一個幽靈尾隨，除莉莉絲他們以外，沒任何一個哥譚人跟他說他被幽靈附身或纏上，但今天他卻聽見了。

 

 “Wayne先生，你需要我介紹一個除魔師給你嗎，你身邊有一個幽靈跟著!我明白這樣聽下去很荒謬，但我最近能看到點像幽靈的東西，而你身邊那團影子應該也是幽靈，所以請你相信我!”

 

Bruce聽到後立刻皺眉，他可以想這個男人只是亂說話，或者碰運氣令Bruce無知地相信他。然而他知道眼前的男人真的看到，因為今天他不是第一個這樣和Bruce說的人，在這男人之前還有5個人偷偷跟他說過，當中甚至有一位女性能看清楚並對Dick的美貌而著迷，完全說不出要介紹除魔師給他的建議，直接被Dick的狗狗眼擊退，完全無視了Bruce可能需要除魔師的可能性便離去。然而，一次是笑話，兩次是偶然，三次可以說是巧合，但五次?Bruce必須承認哥譚市民真的受到惡靈事件影響令他們看到幽靈。而且每個人的程度都不一樣，因此令Bruce不得不正視事情大條了的事實。

 

Dick開始抗拒出門，應該說他開始抗拒和Bruce白天的身份出門，就是出門也保持距離，他有點厭倦聽到有人一直推薦除魔師給Bruce。晚上他還是會以Robin的身份出現，跟在他的搭檔身邊，作他想作的事，跟他最喜歡的人在一起。他們到處解決事件，他們互相探討不同的案件，他們會解救不同的人。可惜他不會再跟他出席無聊的宴會，也不會與他面對一大眾記者，更不會與他一起開無聊的會議，面對一堆無理的要求而心情變糟時會說冷笑話哄他笑，一切都變得有點遙遠，像很久之前的事一樣。

 

 “上次惡靈的事件令哥譚人多少受到了影響，每個人的受影響時間也不一樣，短暫數小時至現在3個月也有。但相信真正受影響的人沒至於整個哥譚，大概2%人受到影響，因此到目前為止只有5人跟Bruce Wayne說過，雖然不排除更多人視若無睹，但收集了1個月的情報顯示突然看到靈體的人最多也只有5%內。雖然並不能肯定，但每個人的趨向也是能力會慢慢消失，只是時間長短之別，沒到需要Batman出場的地步。”

 “就是我不能陪你直到確保他們能力消失嗎?”

 “……你還是可以跟在我身邊的，你知道我不介意那些人一直找上門。”那些一直對Wayne集團有目的而想跟Bruce靠攏關係的人。

 “不可以，Bruce。”

 

Dick只是微笑的用手托在Bruce的下巴，Bruce跟隨Dick手部動作而轉動頸項看著Dick，彷彿是Dick轉動他看向自己一樣，他們間的互動變得比之前更相對且自然，而本人都沒發現，他們之間的關係顯得比之前更為親密，這一切的改變也盡看在Alfred眼皮下。對他來說，Bruce向著好的方向改變，他變得更像人類，他會顯出關心，會迎合別人，黑暗中有人替他照看Batman的背後，令他最重要的人平安回家，其他都不在乎。

 

 “我不想你被其他人寫成作了什麼壞事而被一個男幽靈纏上了。”

 “我不在乎。”

 “我在乎，所以我說了不可以。你的夜巡我會一直在你身邊，所以請你白天也保護好自己。”

 

真的有那麼重要嗎，對於Bruce Wayne本身的名聲，緋聞毀謗不堪入耳的傳聞從沒少過，再來一項奇怪靈異傳聞根本也沒差。但他身後的二人關心他，像他關心他們兩個一樣。Bruce只默默點點頭，把他所期盼的時間放到晚上。

 

哥譚的晚上一如既往的混亂，他們收到一個消息，一個未知身份的炸彈客在哥譚各處放下了炸彈，GCPD和Batman要把那些炸彈拆解。對方是一個瘋子，只是想看到他們東奔西走的樣子，炸彈的位置也一一列舉，但Batman暫時沒時間管他。每一台炸彈也有一個小遊戲，有些是算術，有些是文字迷題，也有可能是遭遇各種陷阱下到達炸彈處，看下去很像謎語人的動作，但Batman清楚不是。Robin的技術變得更純熟，他甚至能影響炸彈的電路使炸彈失靈。就算他離開了，也沒有停止進步，他可以作得更多。

 

接下來的只剩最後一個，Batman會自己去處理，GCPD會繼續搜索以防還有未被發現的炸彈。他要找到背後的人，而Batman早有頭緒。早在那個無名氏向哥譚宣告並顯示炸彈地點時，Batman已經叫Alfred追蹤背後的發訊來源，而對方並沒有加以掩飾，這也是Batman感到疑惑的原因，以罪犯來說這樣也太沒心眼，完全是宣示來找我吧的意思。

 

 “Robin，你那邊怎麼樣?”Batman利用通訊器通知另一頭的Robin。

 

Batman直接在Robin把他負責最後一個炸彈解決後直接前往炸彈客的所在地，但Robin一直沒有回覆，讓Batman有點擔心。

 

 “他死了，Batman。”

 “什麼!”

 “還有另一個消息……”

 “是壞消息嗎?”

 “他看到我了……”

 “誰看到你了，Robin?”Batman心中突然出現一個名單，每一個都是他不想那人看到Robin的名字。

 “Joker……我趕到時他殺了炸彈客，他直直的盯著我，跟我說話……然後就逃掉了。”

 “他說了什麼?”

 

通訊器另一頭靜默了，Batman一邊趕過去一邊催促Robin說話，確保他一切都好。

 

 “來玩吧，小蝙蝠和他的小小鳥。”

 

Robin許久前的擔憂成真了，他知道了自己的存在。

 

TBC


	22. 不可結緣 3

###  (22)

 

他們的憂慮是正確的，一星期後Joker就向全哥譚下戰書，與其說是全哥譚，倒不如說是Batman。Joker屠殺了一間偏遠療養院的人，那裡離哥譚市中心有點距離，但GCPD看到時不禁毛骨悚然。Joker用整個療養院人的血寫下了Joker Is Here。Gordon看著這些血所寫成的大字，他只是為了這幾個字就把全療養院的人殺了，Joker這瘋子。Batman收到Gordon的通知很快便趕到，Robin在身邊。Robin看著眼前的血字，他有點受不了。但他不能退卻，Batman沒有退卻，身為他的搭擋，Robin不會害怕Joker，絕對不會。

 

Batman故意待到GCPD的人離去後才現身，現場只剩下他﹑Robin和Gordon。Gordon並沒有幸成為能看到Robin的一員，就連普遍的GCPD成員也是，否則Robin很想知道他們對於Batman有搭擋的反應。不過現在這不是重點，他們應該專注在那療養院的事，Batman看著地上一片狼藉，到處也是白線，GCPD已把屍體全都搬走了，剩下的都是血跡。Batman看著那片牆，Joker沒可能只是為了宣示存在感才寫下這血字，他有消息想跟Batman與Robin說。

 

 “那個瘋子把療養院58人全殺了，只為了寫這面牆。”

 “Joker如果只是為了存在感而殺這58人的話不會選這麼偏遠的地方，他會在市中心。”

 

Batman開始用面具上不同的偵測器調查這面牆，他看著牆上所留下的些許線索。Batman收緊了下唇的線條，Robin知道他看到不得了的東西，但不是好消息。Joker用特殊光線照耀下才會現形的墨水，Batman很快就調完所需的光譜，看到牆上的文字。他需要的資料齊了，剩下的要回去用蝙蝠電腦調整才能找到真正的目的地。

 

 “我會回去調查完再跟你說目的地，Gordon，等我消息。Joker讓我來對付。”

 

Robin默默跟上，直至回到蝙蝠洞，Batman把透過Joker留下的線索鎖定目的地。Joker並沒有把目的地直接寫下，但他知道以Batman的智慧，留下3個數字就足夠。以哥譚作中心，把地標數值輸入，最後得出一個目的地，某處廢棄的大廈。那處是Wayne集團最近收購，想要把它修建成新的博物館，Joker選了那裡。

 

 “你覺得他會知道了你的真實身份嗎?”

 “不會，如果他發現了，他應該會親自上門找我而不是找那58人。”

 “但他直接約你了。”

 “是我們。Dick，他知道了你的存在，他會找方法針對你。但不論Joker準備了什麼，但我們不能錯失抓他的機會。”

 

Dick明白，就算是這樣，他們也不會退縮。他們晚上就到達，然而到達的同時Batman便察覺到有不妥。地基被改造過，還有內部也是。原本這建築就是Bruce自己負責的項目之一，因他很熟悉中間的結構，只要有一絲的改動他也能看出來。Joker到底花了多少時間在背後作事，Batman每次面對Joker時總會對此感到頭痛。二人進入建築，大門的鎖對Batman來說不堪一擊，Joker已經在裡面等侯多時，對他來說這是一個好時機。

 

 “好久沒見了，Batman。”

 “Joker，你對這裡作了什麼?”

 “為了最近哥譚的事令我看到你的小鳥搭擋，我帶來了禮物給你們阿。”

 

Joker身後的幕布揭開，背後有一個大鐵籠，裡面綁了很多人，非常多的人。哥譚的市民總是被牽連到奇怪的事上，而他們這次遇上的卻是哥譚最大的夢魘。他們每個人身上都綁著一個炸彈，Robin最近開始覺得他和炸彈打太多交道了，但這次Joker竟然用最普通的火藥型，他知道Robin就算對電子器材再厲害，他也不能把正在燃點中的引線弄熄。這裡要由Batman來負責，然而數量太多了，要一個一個的拆會是非常花時間的事，而且這批人都中了Joker的笑氣，要盡快送往醫院。Batman之前已經通知GCPD，然而他們還沒見人，Batman好像嗅到陰謀的味道。

 

 “Batman!到處也是Joker笑氣的受害者!他們像瘋了一樣拿著利器傷害附近的人。全GCPD都在哥譚忙到不可開交。你要盡快捉到Joker!”

 “我會捕到他的，Gordon。”

 

與Robin對視了下，Robin馬上意會到追上Joker了。Batman立刻拿出小型滅火器，把引線弄熄，他要確保現時的人沒事並且安全，這段時間希望Robin不會有事。Joker像與Robin捉迷藏一樣，在這建築內部到處穿插，Joker早就熟習了這裡的一切，如Batman一樣。他們都熟悉這裡的構造，知道攔截對方的門路，但Robin會穿牆這一點也彌補了他對建築沒二人熟悉的弱點。他不知道Joker到底想怎樣，但他不能讓Joker離開他的視線範圍，而Joker也沒有完全想逃離的意思。Joker開始邊說話邊繼續這場可笑的捉迷藏。

 

 “誰會想到Batman竟然找了個幽靈當跟班?上一次與Batman玩時你也在吧?”

 “我不是他的跟班，而今晚我們會阻止你，如以往一樣。”

 “你完全不明白，Batman阿，命運注定他和我會永遠在一起，在這黑暗的泥沼當中，誰也改變不了。你到底可以作到什麼程度呢?”

 “Batman和你是不同的，你們是兩個極端，他永遠都只會是捕住你的那一個人。”他相信Batman，比任何人也信任他，Batman不會與Joker成為同一路人，絕對不可能。

 “看著Batman的眼神，我就明白。他，一定會成為和我一樣，以極權的手法管治哥譚，到最後……”他與我並沒有任何分別。

 “他不會成為你，他也不會以你所說的手法管治哥譚，他只會是現在那樣的Batman!”

 

Robin的肯定會成為Batman陷入黑暗中的阻礙，當他聽到Robin那語氣……不，第一次感受到Robin的存在時，他就明白Robin會是Batman陷入黑暗中的最後防線，他會令Batman最後一刻還保有理智，這樣不好，對Joker來說完全不好。他討厭Robin的語氣，那充滿正面且希望的眼神和語氣，如果有他在……Batman永遠都不會成為他理想中的那個Batman，這樣不好，Joker不喜歡!

 

Robin必須除掉，而他早已有預備。

 

TBC


	23. 不可結緣 23

###  (23)

 

他正前往地下更深的地方，Robin還是知道自己在哪的。但Joker的行動真的不像人類，比Batman更快，比幽靈的他更神出鬼沒的行動力，令Robin自身的定位也開始出現差錯，但他還是能跟上Joker的。

 

 “Robin，我把人處理好了，很快就會趕到你身邊。”

 

那班人全都吸入了Joker的毒氣，放任他們只會像外面那批瘋子一樣暴力且嗜血，因此Batman絕對不可能幫他們鬆綁，他已經吩咐了Alfred把解藥帶來的同時把樣本帶去各處製藥的公司，完了這事後他還要把外面那批受患者也拉去醫院。然而當務之急，他需要捕到Joker!他很快就在地下室會合Robin，他們眼神交會，直接兵分兩路想要圍繞Joker。Batman很快就看到Joker，應該說Joker在等他，Batman不禁皺眉，Joker在想什麼?

 

 “Batman，好久沒見了。”

 “Joker，你到底在耍什麼把戲!”

 

Batman從來沒有想在Joker口中得出任何答案，他直接與Joker扭打作一團。他確信Joker除了想要令哥譚陷入混亂外別無目標，因此他忽略了Joker會針對Robin的事。Batman先投出一枚煙霧彈蝙蝠鏢，然而Joker更快一步，他先向準Batman的左臉狠狠賞了一拳。Batman向後退了幾步，這次Joker的狠勁比之前任何一次強，Batman全神灌注的留意Joker的動作，以防Joker任何一次致命的突襲。Batman嘗試閃躲Joker的刀，上面塗著毒藥，Batman完全不想知道這毒藥到底有什麼效用，而他也不想親自嘗試。Batman專注於閃避Joker，眼前的一切令他無空餘時間管其他的事，當他留意到時已經太遲。Joker早就在這裡放置了一堆的陷阱，Batman胸口突然感到劇痛，胸口被3把利刃刺穿。Batman的裝甲可以擋下許多的攻擊，這次的刀可以刺穿裝甲，那就是它們是由極近的位置放出，自己大意了，Batman不禁看著身後的陷阱機器，利刃應該就是從那發射出來的。

 

Batman的意識遠離了那麼一刻，現在的他胸口插著3把利刃，任何無謂的動作都會把傷口扯大之餘，刀上的毒液使Batman的意識一直若近若離。專注一點，別讓自己暈過去，眼前的人還是Joker，沒人會知道這瘋子會作出什麼。Joker的笑聲一直在耳邊揮之不去，他沉醉在成功重傷Batman的喜悅當中，這是機會。Batman拖著重傷的身體撲倒Joker，他們再次扭作一團，Batman趁機把Joker的刀甩到一旁去，把Joker按在身下狠狠的嘗他數拳。

 

 “Joker，束手就擒吧。你哪兒也去不了!”

 “今晚玩得盡興了，但你別忘了阿，Batman……”

 “你在說什麼，Joker……難道!”

 “重要的東西，就是要留在身邊才好保護阿!”

 

應驗Joker的話，遠方傳來Robin的慘叫聲。Batman一下子意識和心中的不安都提升到最高點，Robin?Joker立馬推開Batman，手中不知何時出現一個遙控器，Batman一下子就看出Joker在打什麼算盤了。

 

 “下次再見啦，Batman。”

 “慢著，Joker!”

 

Joker按下按鈕，整個地基突然震動，Batman就知道他的預感並沒有錯。Joker除了在那班人身上放了炸彈外，在建築下的地基也放置了大量的炸藥，足以把這建築的整個地基炸碎之餘，整個建築上層也能粉碎成瓦礫的程度。墜落的瓦礫把Batman的意識也漸漸粉碎，他的行動被碎裂的地板所阻礙，Joker慢慢遠他而去，身體越來越不聽使喚……Dick……

 

Alfred把解藥分發到不同的地方後立刻回到蝙蝠洞，他立馬嘗試連絡上早前斷了通訊的Batman和Robin二人，他們二人同時斷了連絡，事情並不單純。他立馬嘗試再次連絡二人，但聽到的是一陣巨大的爆炸聲，Alfred心中的警號一直作響，Dick是幽靈沒事，但Bruce說到底也是人類，身邊沒人能為他們掩護，萬一他先被其他人找到，Batman的身份被揭露的可能性便會大大提升。數分鐘後，他就看到新聞上的突擊直播，女主播坐著直昇機在半空上直播著建築的慘況，那裡正正就是Batman他們所去的地方，Alfred邊看著新聞邊遠程控制蝙蝠車趕到附近隱密的地方。然而，他必須通知Batman會合的地點，但他現在很肯定Batman被埋在那堆瓦礫當中動彈不得。他需要通知Gordon盡快先把Batman找出來，不然今晚和接下來數天的報紙頭條大概就會成了Batman真實身份。

 

 “啪沙……Alf……Alfred……”通訊傳來嚴重的雜音。

 “Dick少爺!”

 “5分鐘內……啪沙……蝙蝠車開到第6街後巷……快……”

 “馬上就會到的了，但這到底是怎麼回事，Dick少爺?”

 “接下來……啪沙……拜託你了，Alfred。”

 

一切都是由他們兵分兩路開始，Robin相信Batman會先找到Joker，他和Robin不同，他們有相同的條件，他們受地形限制，他們在互相追逐。Joker會特意讓Batman找到他，因為這才能繼續他的遊戲，Batman是身陷危險當中沒錯，但他相信對方能處理，Robin深信這一點。所以他輕敵了，他被Joker引導去某個房間，那傢伙的行動非常靈活，一直在他和Batman眼前不停出現，然而一下子又不見了，這情況在他確保Batman和Robin一起追捕他的時候更為頻密。他被引導到不同的角落，Robin被那麼一點點動靜引導，他的警覺性在這次反而誤導他了，他進到一間奇怪的房間，地上有著奇怪的法陣，Robin下意識想要離開但已經太遲了，那個法陣發出亮光，Robin彷佛被束縛在法陣中央，被強行施展法術。

 

Joker……果然對他下手了，Batman早就跟自己說要小心Joker，但他還是輕敵了。Robin不清楚這個法陣會對他作出什麼，但痛苦一直糾纏全身。身為幽靈的他理應不會感覺到這種感覺，他多久沒感受到被火燒全身般熾熱的痛苦，每一處也被狠狠燒過，從靈魂深處呼喊出來的痛苦呻吟，好痛，前所未有的痛。待法陣的光消失後，Robin也漸漸失去意識。在失去意識前一刻，他聽到巨大的爆炸聲，Bruce……快逃……

 

TBC


	24. 不可結緣 24

###  (24)

 

Bruce覺得自己在夢中，他在霧中看到許多人離他而去，他說不出那些人的名字，但他知道每一個他都認識或曾經見過。場境突然轉換，他站在哥譚最高點，Wayne大廈上，滴水獸的邊上。他能把哥譚的燈火輝煌一概收納在眼簾之下，哥譚的美背後到底有多少血和怨恨，多少悲劇才能織成這其中的美麗和繁華。Bruce沒有這種心情在夢中觀賞哥譚，他確信這個是夢了，而他很快就會醒過來，以往都是這樣。有人在呼喚他，Bruce意識到這個，雖然並沒有聲音傳到自己耳邊，但他還是轉過身去。身後突然出現了他熟悉的身影，Dick。男孩一直在大廈的邊緣遊走，平衡感絕佳的他在哪個危險的地方也不會失足，Bruce深信這一點。但Dick臉上沒有任何表情，這讓Bruce打從心底的不安煩躁，他所認識的Dick表情是多變且熱情，把他想表達的東西完美表現，他的身體會自然流露出他的關心和溫柔，堅定不會放棄的性格。他天生就擁有吸引人的魅力，而Bruce是被他吸引的一員也說不定。

 

Dick開始往更危險的邊緣走去，他把自己逼向更危險更具挑戰的邊緣，看著令人替他擔心深怕他會失足，會踩空，會掉下去也說不定。但Dick沒有，只是繼續面無表情在邊緣試探自己的極限，Bruce想要向前拉住他，Dick卻用眼神警告他別過來，他不是沒看見而是故意無視自己阿。Dick像玩命似的在自己的動作上再加添難度，開始跳躍，在空中擺出各種姿勢，然後再完美著地。Bruce這一刻他才意識到違和感，這個是人類的Dick，他從沒見過的。Dick終於正眼一下Bruce，像孩子一樣笑著招他過來。Bruce的腳步被他招去，Dick想要抱抱，他想要自己的認同，他想自己為他而自豪，而他一向都是。Dick緊緊的抱著自己，雖然是夢但他感覺到溫暖，Dick所獨有的溫暖。

 

然而下一刻Dick推開了Bruce，Dick身後出現了新的人影，Joker!Bruce不可置信的看著那個突然出現的人影，他站在Dick身後，他用刀頂在Dick的頸項，他還是帶著那個讓人厭惡且詭異的笑容。

 

 “重要的東西，就是要留在身邊才好保護阿!”

 

他帶著Dick倒下去了，在Wayne集團的頂端。

 

 “不!”他上前想要捉住Dick的手，但那一刻Dick卻回到幽靈般的他似的，Bruce拉不住。

 

Bruce在夢中驚醒，他看著四周，他在Wayne莊園，自己的床上。身上的繃帶彷佛提醒他現在不是在夢中，身體每一處都在撕裂叫囂著的感覺令Bruce強利清醒。Alfred被他的驚叫聲引來，遞他一杯水並安撫用。剛剛的是夢，腦海一片混亂但這意識又異常鮮明，他看著Alfred並沒有拉開窗簾，心中就明白一定是有什麼不妥，他的好管家從來不會錯過讓他看到太陽的機會，他醒了的同時通常會拉開窗簾好讓陽光進入這房間，然而這次Alfred只站在旁邊看顧他。他開始回想到底發生什麼事，他最後在……

 

 “Joker!他在哪?我暈倒在瓦礫中，之後呢?”

 “你先冷靜一點，Bruce少爺。但我只能給予你新聞的消息，你在建築內找到的的人也被埋在瓦礫當中，他們中了Joker毒氣之餘還被困在瓦礫當中，他們現在都重傷被送往醫院了。”

 “那之後呢……”

 “……你暈了好幾天了，但Joker沒有停下他的腳步，現在哥譚只有地獄能形容。”

 

Joker自行在瓦礫中逃走，隔天開始他就以為恐天下不亂的想法在哥譚到處發放他的禮物，Joker毒氣﹑炸彈﹑不同形式的罪犯在哥譚出現，他們受到Joker的鼓舞和釋放，大搖大擺的在哥譚的路上施虐，他們任意搶劫﹑傷害他人，GCPD已經盡他們所能的阻止，但GCPD的人不足以應付如此突發和龐大的數量。Joker的毒氣幾乎彌漫整個哥譚，醫院到處也是被Joker毒氣感染的人，街上一堆感染了的瘋子與罪犯為伍。普通的平民還有理智的會躲在家中，整個哥譚幾乎成了無政府狀態的城市，除地獄外已沒有別的形容合適用在此時的哥譚。

 

 “Joker的新型毒氣，雖然很多藥物公司都在研發，但畢竟他們沒有……”

 “我明白，我會先研究解藥。還有什麼我要知道的?”

 “還有Dick少爺的事……”

 “Dick他發生什麼事了嗎!”

 

他沒有在自己身邊，Bruce的腦袋繼續嘗試把暈倒之前發生的事回憶一下，Dick他……在自己暈倒之前，Joker對Dick作了什麼事?看著Alfred皺得厲害的眉頭，Bruce明白這次不是看不到Dick那麼簡單了。

 

 “Dick少爺他……在蝙蝠洞。”

 

Bruce立馬往蝙蝠洞處走，蝙蝠洞有一個玻璃監獄，Bruce和Alfred很少會動用到，但今天它啟動了，Bruce有種不詳的預感。他聽到悲嗚，他聽到碰撞聲，他聽到Dick的哭喊，打從心底靈魂深處的哭聲。Bruce走近玻璃室的同時，他看到一個男人如瘋子一樣往Bruce處撞擊玻璃，力度之大連Bruce也不禁皺眉，如果正面吃下這一拳應該能把人打飛。男人渾身汗水和傷痕，他看到許多已包紮好的傷口再度因男人的動作而撕裂，身上有著大小不一程度的傷口，但並非一天所作成的。Bruce看出這應該是由他暈倒後開始到現在的傷口，許多舊傷身上再次添上不同程度的傷痕，使他身上幾乎沒有一處是完好的。Bruce看著地上的衣物碎片，不難想像他到底如何弄成這一片狼藉，但相比這個，Bruce更在意這實在的肉體，那男人抬頭一看與Bruce的視線對上了，眼神中充滿痛苦的藍眼瞳收縮了下。Dick!那個男人毫無疑問是他所認識的幽靈Dick，但為什麼他會有肉體?Dick看著Bruce就在自己的跟前，他痛苦地向後退，立刻退回黑暗當中。

 

 “Dick!”

 

回應他的只有Dick的悲嗚和因痛苦而發洩的碰撞聲。

 

TBC


	25. 不可結緣 25

###  (25)

 

Corrigan已經夠多事忙了，但他還是收到Batman的通知，之前哥譚惡靈事件的餘波還沒完結，Joker那瘋子就出現在哥譚，那瘋子已經禍害了哥譚好幾天，GCPD幾乎全員都忙得不可開交。但他也不輕鬆，惡靈事件後哥譚惡靈的案件越來越多，每一件都令Corrigan頭痛得要命。他們已經少了人手，但案件並沒有比之前少，只會越發增多，哥譚到底發生了什麼事?現在還來Batman的呼喚，他到底還有多少事要同一時間來?話雖如此，他還是要去，他知道Batman也被埋到那堆瓦礫當中，而這幾天他一定也不好過，現在醒來了肯定知道Joker的事，他深信Batman很快就會處理。或許是什麼重要的事令他必須現在找自己，想到此他只能抽時間過去Wayne大宅看一下吧。

 

Batman果然不是大事也不會找自己，Corrigan看到暫時昏去的Dick時不禁想打他背後那個黑色大蝙蝠。不久前還見到是幽靈的男子，現在竟然有著肉體的倒在你跟前，你能明白這個感覺嗎?Corrigan現在腦海一片混亂，他想不透到底該從何入手解釋事件，他甚至有點不理解Batman把自己找來的原因。

 

 “所以你把一個很像你的幽靈搭擋的男人關在一個綠色籠子裡觀賞用嗎?”

 “他就是那個幽靈，而進去是他自己要求的。”

 

Robin在瓦礫中醒來，看來他們挺幸運，倒塌之餘這層損毀還不是太嚴重，他要找到Batman，然後跟Alfred說讓他通知Gordon，Batman一定也被埋在這片瓦礫當中。身體很痛，Robin一下子就發現自己不再是幽靈體的事實，他不明白發生了什麼事，身體和暈倒之前一樣有著撕裂般的痛，每一處也像被針刺一樣，深入肉體，深入內臟，深入靈魂的最深處。真的要說，但他身體除了被瓦礫所作成的輕傷外，這股痛就如被許多非眼能看的重物壓著一樣，呼吸困難，每動一下胸腔痛苦萬分，每一口氣就如直接吞入燃燒中的火藥一樣，火藥在體內爆炸完一遍又一遍。並非普通的傷口作成的痛，Robin相信和他現時的肉體有關，這種痛令他難以集中注意力，也寸步難行，但他必須找到Batman，在其他人發現他之前。

 

他跨越了許多看下去隨時倒塌的大型天花板碎，他記得暈之前他聽到Joker的笑聲在那邊傳來，Batman不會讓Joker離開他的視線範圍，所以他確信Batman會在這邊，應該說他期望是這樣。身體痛死了，但這不能成為他不找Batman的藉口，他只有繼續前進這一個選擇。待他穿過幾間房後，他終於看到那黑色的披風，Batman!太棒了，還有呼吸，至少還活著。檢查一下他身上的傷，大幸的是除了胸口上的刀傷外他只是被大量瓦礫壓著，但沒有被任何鋼筋傷到身體。Robin開始嘗試把Batman拉出來，他聽到直昇機的聲音，也聽到機件挖掘的聲音，GCPD的人應該在接手救人了，他只能順便期望倒在瓦礫下的那些被Joker綁架回來的人們能獲救。

 

 “Alfred……你聽得見嗎……”

 

他拿了Batman的備用通訊器，他自己的早就不知掉到哪去了。啪沙……啪沙……回應Robin的只有無窮的雜音。

 

 “可惡……”

 

他想這就是所謂的收訊不靈，他要到較接近地面的地方才能連絡到Alfred。Robin托著Batman往上層去，他記得這個建築有一處是連接地下鐵，他們可以從那離開，但那處會是離這3層左右的地方，他只能希望找到往上走的路。阿，往上的樓梯崩潰了，他可以嘗試靠這些倒下的水泥塊爬上去，事實上他也只有這個方法。待Batman醒了後，他一定要投訴對方太重，他要叫Batman減肥，所以現在只能把他推上去了。Batman的裝備很重，Robin最後把一些不必要的裝備留下，像披風那些在這時候太礙事了。不得不說Batman的工具很好，他利用Batman的工具順利把Batman運送到上層，他也較輕鬆。身體的痛並沒有減退，他在強逼自己集中，但不能撐很久，他沒多少時間了，每一處的疼痛令他快要發瘋了。

 

 “如果你現在醒來可真的幫大忙了，但又會聽到你一直數我不是……還是算啦。”

 

看了眼還在昏迷中的Batman，身上的3處刀傷還在流血，現在才看到真的不能稱為好的時機，沒有光真是太麻煩了。Robin努力把他拖到地下鐵處，用萬能腰帶內的小雷射槍把地下鐵關著的大門上鎖鏈拆掉，這裡上去就是第6街。

 

 “Alfred，你聽到嗎?”

 “Dick……啪沙……少爺!”

 “5分鐘內把蝙蝠車開到第6街的後巷……要快……我快撐不下去了。”

 

強大的雜音令Robin聽不到Alfred還有說些什麼，但他肯定對方已經接收到自己的信息，他的身體和意志力已經到達極限了，如果是Batman的話……一定可以作得更好的。他聽到蝙蝠車的聲音了，不愧是Alfred。

 

 “接下來Batman就拜託你了，Alfred。”

 

Robin帶著Batman倒入停在眼前已自動開啟車門的蝙蝠車裡，在意識離去前，他聽到車引擎的聲音，他們在回家的路上了。

 

 “他現在應該非常痛苦吧。”Corrigan看著Dick。

 “我想知道到底背後是怎麼回事，Corrigan。”

 “我說過，許多咒術都有著不同的副作用，只是單純的恢復記憶便能令人痛不欲生，你認為把一個幽靈轉回人體的魔法會帶來多大的痛苦?”

 

沒看到那個法陣他也不能斷定，他可以去事發現場嘗試尋找一下法陣的原型，但他不敢作任何的保證。看著Batman的注視，Corrigan感到背後有陣涼意。他看著Dick暫時的昏迷，Alfred表示Dick最近都處於這樣的狀態。被痛醒後在籠子裡痛苦的悲嗚自虐，以各種方或來發洩多餘的精力，為的只是令自己的精力盡快秏盡再次倒下，但最多也就一小時後就會再次被疼痛弄醒，這樣的循環維持了好幾天。Alfred會趁Dick昏倒的時候幫他補充大量的葡萄糖水，不然他的身體會撐不下去，不管他現時是不是人類也好，Alfred不能放著家人這樣不管。

 

 “是Dick少爺自己要求進去的，他在蝙蝠車裡有清醒過一小刻。”

 

他很清楚記得那時的畫面，他很清楚眼前的年輕人有多少不合理的地方，但最重要的是他那筋疲力盡的樣子和殘破不堪的身體。

 

 “Alfred，在我再次醒來之前，把我關到全大宅最穩固的地方，不然……我不知會作出什麼。”

 

他已經沒有任何氣力維持理智。如果他傷到Alfred或Bruce的話，他絕對不會原諒自己，因此請保護自己，拜託你了，Alfred。

 

TBC


	26. 不可結緣 26

###  (26)

 

Corrigan覺得自己像回到了學生時代，他剛剛在GCPD手上拿到關於那個法陣大概的樣子，因為被炸彈炸掉地基，那個法陣的地板被炸碎了大半，要完整的呈現大概是不可能，因此Corrigan只能利用手上有的資料查找有可能的法陣，每一本書也翻過，每個法陣上的文字也研究一下，活像快要到限期還沒能把報告寫出半點成果的大學生。這的確是一個類似返魂術的法陣，但已經是古舊的魔法，Corrigan看過後只為那孩子面對的處境感到心痛。

 

這是一個古老的魔法，用來作為最後的手段，把靈魂強行轉為肉體，轉換過程中極為痛苦，打從靈魂深處的改造和轉換。整個過程就如把人活生生打碎成漿並重新塑造，當中的痛苦和副作用無人能預料。受施者痛苦的時間長短並不能預知，每人各異，當中也有不少失敗的例子，他們有可能會以屍塊再次死去，也有可能真的擁有肉身，但那個人到底和真正活生生的人類有什麼分別，他們無從考究，這已經失傳已久的法陣，Joker卻把它挖出來再加以使用。他不能理解Joker用這個法陣在Dick身上的原因，如果只是為了消滅他，沒理由要用這個法陣，本來要消滅靈魂就有別的方法，而另一個可能性更難以理解，Joker會想讓Robin獲得肉體嗎?或許這個問題應該交回Batman來想比較好，他可不是哥譚裡最強的偵探。

 

 “Corrigan，直奔重點，沒有幫他的方法嗎?”

 “你想要的到底是什麼方法?”

 “什麼意思?”

 “把他變回幽靈的方法?還是把他脫離這個過程的方法?”

 “不論哪一邊，讓他脫離痛苦的方法!”

 

他沒時間和Corrigan玩這種語言的遊戲，至他醒來後就一直專心研究Joker那新型毒氣的解藥，但Dick痛苦的聲音一直揮之不去，幾乎每一刻都聽到他在身後求救的氣息。每一刻也是痛苦的延續，每一刻都如在他耳邊悲嗚，每一刻都似責備他的能力不足所引致的結果。現在他能作的就只有一直追查Joker，不能放任Joker在哥譚外面，他要盡快把解藥弄出來，然後救援那些躺在醫院的人，救那些因他錯失而受傷的人，把哥譚從Joker手中解救出來，這是他的責任，同時也是Dick的期望，他不能一次又一次的讓身邊的人失望。

 

 “別傻啦，Batman!沒有方法。他現在處於整合階段，只輕輕一碰也會整個崩潰的程度。你看過東方人弄的陶瓷嗎?他們在準備土的時候會把裡面的空氣全擠出來，如果不全擠出來……”

 

整個陶瓷最後會四分五裂的，你要冒險嘗試嗎，Batman?

 

 “就算是這樣……我還是想把這個交給你。”

 

Batman默默的接過Corrigan手上的文件，並不多，但滿滿的圖文。Batman看了眼，上面是逆轉的法陣，把人轉為靈體的方法。人類果然是可怕又矛盾的生物，出現了一堆想要把靈體轉回肉體的同時，又有一堆把肉體轉為靈體的魔法，每個人都只會羨慕自己沒有的，卻沒想過當中的難處，到之後才後悔想要回到原本的存在。然而，Dick沒有這個選擇。一切都是由不可抗力使他面臨現在處境。

 

 “然而Dick的例子太特殊了，我不敢保證……”Dick逆轉回去還能是靈體嗎?

 

Corrigan的離去只令到Bruce更心力交瘁，他默默的坐在電腦前，Joker毒氣的解藥的過程艱辛，但他還是研發出個眉目了，現在只剩下等待結果出來。Joker在這幾天突然消失了行蹤，Bruce不知那傢伙在心中打什麼算盤，但他突然停止了把哥譚陷入更無可挽救的局面，那他就一定是在策劃些什麼別的更可怕的事。不論如何，他有多快把解藥弄出來，哥譚就何時會出現希望。他聽到背後有動靜，Dick醒過來了，沒有立刻傳來再次感到全身疼痛的聲音，看來是平靜期。由昨天起，Dick偶然會有這樣的時間，不是昏睡過去，也不是發瘋的時間，只如一個平常人一樣帶有理智，但時間很短，也不規律，能遇上可說是幸運。

 

Bruce立馬走到Dick的監獄面前，看到Dick像筋疲力盡的輕輕喘息著，靠在玻璃牆後，背對著Bruce和他的一切。看著Bruce走過來，Dick只輕輕牽動嘴角，以示他一切都好。臉色蒼白，精神不穩散漫，手腳都帶著輕微的顫抖，全身上下都帶著不同程度的傷口，不論是誰也看得出他一點也不好。然而他還是牽出最大的笑容來安慰Bruce。

 

 “你看下去糟透了，Bruce。”

 “比你好得多。”

 “外面怎樣了?”

 “……糟透了，一切都脫軌似的，比你跟我更慘。”

 

Dick艱辛地翻了個身，Bruce蹲下來表現出難得的體貼。他們此刻心是互通的嗎，Bruce看著Dick的眼神，依舊的堅毅，依舊迷人。他現在才能看清Dick的藍眼，比任何東西都清澈，任何見過的美麗水晶藝術品更吸引Bruce的存在。他們隔著玻璃額對額的，或許是鼓勵，或許是安慰，到底是什麼意思或許他們自己也說不清，但這是現時必要的。在不知不覺間，Dick的存在成為了如此理所當然的存在，他一直都在自己身邊，他會鼓勵自己，他會拉住自己，他成為了自己的防線之一。

 

 “我很快就會好的了。”

 “我知道你一定能撐下去的。”

 “在這之前，哥譚又要先由你獨力承擔了。”

 “沒關係，我不就是這樣走過來的嗎?”

 “我感覺好得多了，我很快就可以再次站在你身邊。”

 

Bruce不確定時間要多久，擁有肉身的Dick，身體能跟得上他的經驗嗎?或許會需要很長的時間也說不定，但他知道Dick總有一天能再次站在他身邊，毫無疑問。Dick再次後退，時間到了，那股疼痛又再次湧現。

 

 “在這之前，不要亂來，也不要管我。”

 

讓我自己一個。

 

TBC


	27. 不可結緣 27

###  (27)

 

解藥成功研製出來，他們沒有多少時間，他吩咐Alfred把樣本交給不同的製藥公司製作疫苗，盡快把疫苗交到患者手中。Batman看著整個哥譚一片狼藉，他要把這些已在哥譚肆虐多天的罪犯逐一清理，他要重整哥譚的秩序。

 

 “少爺，先預祝你把哥譚由地獄變回人間。”

 “拜託你了，Alfred。”

 “你要前往哥譚的話，最好去蝙蝠燈那邊一趟，那燈已經亮了好幾天了。”

 

或許Gordon會留線眼在那，他需要最新的資訊，他要知道Joker在哪，有多少重犯逃出來了，還有多少麻煩他們必須收拾。他靠著等待疫苗的時間休息了下，還有剛剛跟Dick交流，他現在可以再次面對這個比以往糟數萬倍的哥譚。哥譚到處也彌漫著Joker毒氣炸彈的餘波，每個在街上走的人都帶著防毒面具，普通平民已經足不出戶或逃離哥譚。Batman帶著防毒面具到達蝙蝠燈處，他看到趁機在休息的Gordon，這幾天他幾乎不眠不休的把一些小混混關回去，現在才有時間休息一下。然而Batman的來臨令Gordon醒過來，他看到等待了好幾天的人影，這比任何提神飲品和藥物更好。

 

 “Batman!”

 “把哥譚的情況告訴我。”

 “如果是最令人不安的是Joker不見了，但現時最緊的不是這個。”

 

現時哥譚面臨幾個問題，第一是就算始作俑者沒再出現，但Joker的毒氣炸彈仍被藏在不同的地方，它們不定時不知何處地爆炸，這也是為何那麼多天以來，哥譚的空氣一直彌漫著綠色的氣體不散。其次是因這些炸彈的原因，醫院的患者一直有增無減，醫院雖然一直在嘗試延慢毒氣對身體的侵害度，但到底有多少人因它而死，Gordon已經不敢細數。最後的是Joker消失前把GCPD的監獄門打開了，裡面出現大量的犯人逃竄事件，他們現在正與一大堆被Joker毒氣弄瘋的人為伍，佔領了哥譚所有主要幹道，這也作成了哥譚支援中心不能把物資送到需要的人手上，大量的物資甚至被他們搶走了，許多市民還在等待那些物資的。

 

 “我明白了，我會先去解決炸彈，我們不能再增加患者的了。我的助手已經把疫苗的樣本交給不同的製藥公司，我要你們分派人手保證那些疫苗順利進行。”

 

Batman下一刻便離去，他要知道炸彈的所在地，但他要如何作。此時，他收到Alfred的通訊，他透過CCTV把Joker過去幾天和他的手下們的行動全都找出來了，他可以知道炸彈的所在地。他的後援沒有放棄，他們現在就要開始了。

 

Joker和他的手下們的確放置了不少炸彈，Batman到許多不同的地方角落拆除炸彈，他有點想念Dick在身邊的日子了，他可以穿梭不同地方不受物理限制，他可以輕易的解決那些炸彈。不對，他無時無刻也在回憶那段日子，而他相信總會回到那段日子的，他深信這一點，不管多久時間。

 

 “Batman，我已經厭倦和炸彈打交道了。一次又一次，每次都是炸彈……”他彷彿聽到Robin在他身後抱怨，最近每次遇上Joker也和他的炸彈有關，Robin對解決炸彈已經有一定程度的熟練了。

 “我們很快就會解決，不用和它們打交道的了。”就算人不在，他還是默默的回應，就如他身邊真的有Robin一樣。

 

炸彈一個又一個的被Batman清理，它們都被拆走了Joker毒氣的核心，被Batman換為空淨化用的新產物，遇上空氣中的Joker毒氣會與它中和成水，接下來的哥譚會下數陣雨吧。但雨水很好，能清走街道上許多東西，就如Batman必然會把哥譚的罪犯一一清理，讓他們回到他們該回的地方一樣。

 

 “Batman，我們收到你已經把炸彈安置好的消息，接下來你想要如何行動?”

 “Gordon，疫苗的事進行得如何?”

 “以這個進度，只要數小時後疫苗就能到患者手中，醫院已經知道這個消息，因此他們用盡所有方法為現存的患者延續生命。”聽到此，Batman在心中默默讚賞Alfred等人的效率。

 “我現在會去找搶了物資的人，順便把路上的罪犯解決一下。把他們的位置告訴我，並在那與我會合。”

 

他需要有人幫他把搶回來的物資再次保護好，而不是一直回來相同的地方打倒一個又一個不重要的小混混再把那些物資重新搶回來。哥譚現在無政府狀態已經快一個星期了，他們的水說不定也受到污染，食物也快到盡頭了，市民受盡一切煎熬，Batman是他們唯一的希望。

 

 “我們走吧，Dick……”

 

Batman說罷便躍下，再次進入那片混亂當中。

 

對方搶了數台GCPD用的警車，甚至有不少重型武器，Batman設想應該是Joker的手下們還有其他趁機發災難財的非法持有軍火商賣給他們的。看來要解決的不只那些搶劫的罪犯，他要趁機把背後的軍火商也揪出來。

 

Batman他在高處看著在下方的罪犯，他們手持機槍，Batman不排除背後還有更重型的軍火，因為這裡是哥譚，再荒謬的事也會出現。他可以選擇用蝙蝠車正面衝突，但Batman在這比較傾向暗裡行事，對方看下去還沒有必要用到蝙蝠車的必要，如果可以暗地裡解決，那至少能除去很多不必要的麻煩，或者引來不必要的衝突。他想起那一天也是這樣，遇見Dick之前他在碼頭高處俯視碼頭，觀察敵人的動向。然後陷入尷尬的困局時，Dick幫了他一把。何時起習慣了他的存在，令現在自己行動時也稍微有點掛念那把煩人的聲音。

 

Batman觀察他們的動向，每3人一組的行動，每小組只有一個會帶著聯絡用的通訊器，他們沒有定時匯報的行動，看來果然還是烏合之眾，他可以乘虛而入。Batman逐一瓦解小隊，他把小隊各自綁到不同的隱密處，好讓其他人不會發現已經遭受攻擊同時Batman已盯上他們。Batman看著巡邏小隊身上的地圖，看來哥譚被瓜分成好幾個團體，他們都有自己的人、處事方式還有武器。單單幾天就能把一個城市弄成這個局面，哥譚果然不簡單，每次都會給予新的驚喜。

 

把附近巡邏小隊的人解決後對方應該也差不多該起疑了。當他發現時已經太遲了，Batman看著那個應該是這團人的頭頭，他的神情看下去就像在警戒些什麼。相比那個頭頭，Batman更在意他屁股下的東西，黑色的裝甲車……沒想到哥譚連這玩意也能入手。Batman投下煙霧彈，對方立刻慌張起來，頭頭立刻下令不要亂開槍，這樣很好。他一躍而下，戴著熱感面具的Batman可以清晰的看到每個人的所在之處，他們知道Batman已經來到但他們還是不敢亂開槍免得誤傷友軍。很好，他們是很聽話的人，這樣Batman不用怕誤中流彈，當然即使他們胡亂開槍也沒差，Batman自有別的方法。Batman把一個又一個的罪犯放倒，最後把頭頭拉到自己跟前。

 

 “你的軍火都從哪裡來的?”

 

對方的步伐和動作顯得雜亂無章，Batman知道他已經快要說出來了。

 

 “回答我!”

 “企……企鵝人!他賣給我們武器，讓我們大鬧哥譚!”

 

TBC


	28. 不可結緣 28

###  (28)

 

事情一波未平一波又起的感覺，Batman發現哥譚的混亂不只是Joker一個人的功勞，企鵝人也趁機在賣武器發財，他不會去找企鵝人，但他必須把企鵝人的武器庫全都轟掉。他要把這個消息交給Gordon，他需要GCPD的協助，他要知道企鵝人的武器庫在哪。

 

 “Gordon，企鵝人把武器賣給那些混亂分子，我要知道它們放置在哪。”Batman的肯定句，這不是問題，而是他們必須作到。

 “你剛把其中一團犯罪分子解決了，我們可以分一點人手去調查。”

 “確保他們都收入監內，別讓我短時間內再見到他們出現。”

 

Batman的嚴格從來也是嚴以律己同時也嚴以待人，Gordon已經習慣了，他們隨即中斷了通訊。Batman看著背後開始有甦醒過來跡象的罪犯，GCPD的警笛聲已在附近，他們逃不了。就算Batman質問他們購買武器的地點也無用，企鵝人沒蠢到會把人交易地點和倉庫定在同一個地方。他相信其他團體已經收到Batman回來了的消息，他們會整裝待發，而Batman也不用再花費心力作偷襲，他會正面迎敵。

 

 “Alfred，把蝙蝠車直接駛到下一個目的地。”

 “我不得不提醒一下，其他團體已經在整裝待發，他們甚至把裝甲車都放在路上等你了，少爺。”

 “我知道，所以我需要蝙蝠車。”

 

他只希望Bruce稍微為自己著想一下，Alfred邊皺眉邊把蝙蝠車調到Batman想要的位置。他知道Batman在人面前總是那麼無人能敵，如鬼神般的存在，他神出鬼沒，總能知道罪犯們在作什麼骯髒的勾當。他會在哥譚面臨危機之時便站出來，他總能把事情解決妥當。哥譚的傳說，本來就不是空穴來風，而是由他的少爺一手一腳的編織出來。但他也看到Batman每次脫下那面具和那身制服後的狼狽，那個倦容。從來沒人知道Batman脫下那身黑色後迎來的是一片又一片的傷口，每一處都異常嚇人，只是普通的撞傷﹑刀傷已經算萬幸，他的少爺身上少不了一大片的燒傷，許多槍彈所遺下的傷口，Alfred本身也幫他的少爺縫過一次又一次的大小傷口，一次又一次拔出深陷血肉中的金屬子彈或金屬片。看著幾乎每晚開啟的蝙蝠燈，在空中飛越的黑色身影，到底有多少人想像要穿上那套制服同時也穿上了不是普通人能負上的責任和使命。他想有人幫他分擔，但他所信任且能和他並肩作戰的人並不多，大概只有他身後那個人才行。他又看了一下倒在後方的Dick少爺，現在可沒有人照看你的背後，所以請你每件事也小心為上。

 

Batman駕著蝙蝠車在路上奔馳，他背後被多台裝甲車追趕著，還有少許駕著貨車，裝著一堆拿著機槍的人追上來。他們像擁有無限彈藥似的向著蝙蝠車掃射，蝙蝠車沐浴在槍林彈雨之中。Batman知道只是這樣幾乎不會傷到蝙蝠車分毫，但問題是他們應該也知道。他們在引導自己往某個方向，而Batman正墜入他們的計劃當中。

 

 “少爺，再走下去就會進入小路的了。”

 “他們應該就是想引我去那裡。”

 “他們應該下了埋伏在那，我不建議你去。”

 “總要看看他們的能耐。”

 

蝙蝠車立刻加速，他要看到底他們預備了什麼禮物，應該說企鵝人賣了什麼武器給他們。暫時來看除了裝甲車外，他們沒有特別強的火力，然而裝甲車一直跟在後面，他們在等待著什麼?

 

 “少爺，接下來會出現一片公園，我建議在那廣闊的地方解決。”

 “明白了，Alfred。”

 

蝙蝠車轉了個急彎，輪胎發出抗議的悲嗚聲，轉入旁邊的公園。進入公園的同時Batman看到許多的植物，這場景令他想起一個人。地面突然變得不平，Batman皺眉，她果然在這，但既然如此，機不可失。地面突然冒出多條粗壯的藤蔓，蝙蝠車的輪胎立刻轉換，換作能更全方位移動的模式。蝙蝠車料事如神一般轉動方向閃避藤蔓，可惜他身後的車並沒那麼簡單就能閃過，每一條粗壯的藤蔓堅硬得比鋼鐵更甚，輕易的刺穿每一輪裝甲車與追逐著蝙蝠車的貨車，裡面的人馬上逃生並忘記了Batman這個目標，可惜下一刻也被藤蔓纏起。

 

裝甲車沒有多少，他們看到就不會再派過來，Batman暫時安全了。Batman把蝙蝠車停在一邊，躍下車面對他的“援軍”，毒藤女。Ivy向著Batman走過來，臉上難免沒有好臉色，她對著自己從未沒有過，就如Batman永遠都是那個一號表情一樣。Ivy再次命令樹枝嘗試把Batman綁起，但Batman身上並不缺除草劑。

 

 “Ivy，我需要你幫忙。”

 “你先說一下憑什麼我要幫你，你才剛把危險帶到我的寶貝這!”

 “因為你不肯作的話，我就把整個哥譚的植物身上灑除草劑。”

 

Batman知道只有這個才能威脅到Ivy幫他的忙，Batman並不為哥譚的植物感到可惜，他不是植物學家，他只為哥譚人的性命買帳。這不是請求，而是要求，Batman從不向反派作任何的妥協。他要Ivy協助他加速淨化哥譚的空氣之餘，他要Ivy也幫忙弄毒氣的解藥，對Ivy來說是易如反掌的事。Ivy看著注視著Batman的表情，她沒辦法從這個大蝙蝠的臉上解讀出任何的信息，她甚至不敢肯定Batman會不會真的往哥譚的植物上灑除草劑。看著對方天人交戰的表情，Batman就知道自己勝了。他可以把疫苗的事交給Ivy，他可以專心處理剩下的問題。

 

 “少爺，我認為其他團體已經嘗試集合起來想要對處你了。”

 “我明白了，Afred。”

 “少爺，我認為你需要用一下我們新研發的道具。”

 “……我沒時間回來拿，Alfred。”

 “我會用無人機送給你的了，少爺。我希望在這之前你可以安靜待在原地一下。”

 “你知道我們沒時間，Alfred。”

 

說罷Batman便再次坐上蝙蝠車踏下油門，往下一團人駛去。

 

TBC

 


	29. 不可結緣 29

###  (29)

 

蝙蝠車可說是一個好搭擋，這一點就算是Alfred或Dick也不會反對，蝙蝠車甚至可說是搭擋的好前輩。Batman看著地圖，如無意外這將會是最後一團需要Batman式教訓把哥譚擅自瓜分的無知蠢才，哥譚從不需要這樣的存在。GCPD和Arkham的監獄系統已經修復正常，大部分罪犯已經回去他該回去的地方，他需要那邊人員清點一下，特別是Arkham那邊的。到底除了Joker﹑Ivy外還有誰逃出來了，Batman要知道。

 

快要到達那團體的領地，Batman開始觀察四周。對方因其他團體已經被Batman瓦解而開始擴大勢力，就如那些黑手黨一樣，只看準有點缺口便趁機擴散，但他們沒有條理，也沒有忠誠心可言，烏合之眾不可能統領哥譚，一絲也不可能。就算GCPD和Batman不出手，他們總有一天也會被其他勢力吞併，哥譚的黑暗面並沒有那麼好過，Batman今天就要教導他們明白這個道理。蝙蝠車帶來了警告，前方是地雷區，看來對方真的在擴展自己的“領土”，他們把地雷的位置放得比預想中遠。沒關係，他們既然花了那麼多時間來佈置，那他就跟他們打個招呼。蝙蝠車極速輾過所有的地雷，託這團人的福，附近已經沒有普通的平民，他可以放心地引爆地雷。地雷隨著蝙蝠車的動向而引爆，對方隨即出動，他們吸取了其他人的教訓，他們已經放下了沒用的手槍和機槍甚至散彈槍，轉用更具火力的武器，火箭筒和榴彈砲。地雷的引爆導致四周塵土飛揚，Batman明白這不成障礙，塵土飛揚導致兩者的視野也不清晰，但Batman早已預料過這類情況。

 

Batman開啟蝙蝠車的武械，火箭筒和榴彈砲都有相同的弱點，火力強大同時後座力也大，因此對方發射的同時也曝露了自己所在之處。Batman跟隨著對方的炮彈發射處開啟蝙蝠車上的槍械，整個畫面成了槍林彈雨。附近的建築和臨時疊起的沙包一下子成了殘破不堪的碎片，一下子就化為無物。Batman看著探測器，第一批人已經倒下，看起來毫不費工夫。

 

 “少爺，有一個有趣的動靜，我認為你會想知道。”

 “我在聽，Alfred。”

 “我在第8街道看到有奇怪人的動靜，發現他們應該是負責運送企鵝人的手下。”

 “他們在運送武器嗎?”

 “我相信是這樣沒錯。”

 “通知GCPD跟蹤他們回去，這樣是最快找到他們倉庫的方法。不要打草驚蛇。”

 “明白了，Bruce少爺。”

 

他們的通訊中斷，Batman心底還是有點想知道Dick的情況，但現時問並不是一個好時機。如果有一絲分心，他就會受傷，他就會死，就如上次對上Joker時令他胸口穿了3個洞，這個就是哥譚最可怕的地方。蝙蝠車再次駛動，他還有背後那些趁機作亂的蠢才要收拾。他知道對方開始把人員調回中心，他知道對方應該也開始在定下新的策略，他很快就會迎上新的敵人。

 

手榴彈的餘波使塵土四散，加上遙控地雷的爆炸使到地面凹凸不平，蝙蝠車變得難以前進，後方還尾隨著數台裝甲車的追趕，蝙蝠車開始順著他們計劃前進，在適當的位置佈下地雷和火箭筒，順利地轉變了蝙蝠車前進的方向。Batman總覺得他們在策劃些什麼，直到他看到前方的吊橋後他才明白到底是怎麼回事，他們想要把Batman人車連橋一起炸掉。他們的位置是一個人工島，本來就只靠三條橋連繫哥譚市，就算炸掉一條也不會令他們陷入進退無路的局面。他們相信Batman只靠蝙蝠車才能逃過裝甲車等等武器的追擊，Batman必須證明他不只是這樣。Batman一直把自己推至更艱辛的困境，並用自己的命作賭注證明給罪犯看他不能惹，換來的就是傳說和威嚇力，而Alfred一直都不同意這樣。

 

蝙蝠車開始減速，嘗試令自己和後方的裝甲車縮短距離。對方以為蝙蝠車怕了會停在橋前方，這是不可能的。Batman看著後方的3台裝甲車，一直追在他身後的主要只有這3台，而有一個方法可以令Batman以一換三。Batman看準最後到橋前那段直路，後方3台裝甲車慢慢形成了一直線，這樣就如他所想要的一樣。蝙蝠車向準最後方的裝甲車發射2條粗鋼索，直接插入最後方的裝甲車兩則，同時也把中間2台裝甲車限制在鋼索之間，現在他們逃不了。鋼索深陷其中，他們不可能拔出來，也甩不掉。鋼索的陷入位設計上插入目標後，鋼索前端的鋼鑽會自動展開成爪子一樣，就算他選擇停下來或反方向駕駛讓蝙蝠車自己駛動以拔掉鋼索，也只會成了弄壞自身車身或被蝙蝠車拖著走的結果。

 

Batman把蝙蝠車直接調作自動駕駛模式，待蝙蝠車駛上橋的前一刻跳進水裡。他讓蝙蝠車直接駛到橋上，果不其然隨即爆炸，以這個程度的火花，應該整條橋底都部署了炸彈，蝙蝠車上去的同時也被炸飛，連猜後方3台裝甲車一同墮入海水之中。蝙蝠車之後再來回收，被那巨大的爆炸正面擊中，這蝙蝠車已經不能用了。Batman有點可惜的看著蝙蝠車，他的搭擋之一。Batman偷偷上了對面岸，相比那些炸彈和深沈在海底中的蝙蝠車，現時出現更令人在意的事。和之前的團體相比，這次的更具團體性和策劃性，Batman總覺得背後有人指使一樣，而他要潛入看看背後的指使者。

 

然而正當Batman想要潛入的同時，背後作掩飾用的油桶們被全部甩飛到半空中，Batman一下子也滾動到別處以遠離下意識的危機。Batman滾動到遠處穩住身體，對方可以一下子甩開數個空油桶，而且揚起的風也不是一般的強烈，總而言之就是一切都不是普通的敵人。Batman看清楚沙土後的身影，Batman再次把嘴巴線條收緊，他找到在Arkham瘋人院逃出來的其中一人了。

 

 “Bane，沒想到你也逃出來了。”

 “Batman，很久沒見了。還有的就是，永別了。”

 

Bane示了手勢，四周隨即出現40，不，50人包圍，每個人手上都拿著新型的科技槍械，暫時還不知道到底原理是什麼，但Batman肯定不是普通的子彈那麼簡單。Bane甩下手，槍聲隨即響起。

 

TBC


	30. 不可結緣 30

###  (30)

 

Batman本來作好要中數槍的準備，但不代表他會坐以待斃，他會奮戰到最後一刻。他甩動披風在他們之間穿梭，他向地面投下最後的煙霧彈以作掩護用。至少他能隱藏在煙霧之中，但同時Batman也不能藉此把他們手上的武器一下子搶過來，他只能在煙霧散去之前盡快把敵人放倒，能打倒多少就多少。煙霧彈已經用光，這裡風大，他沒有很多的時間。Batman向準每一個敵人持槍的手投出蝙蝠鏢先逼使他們把武器掉落，再用近身搏擊把他們放倒。時間不足，儘管是Batman也只能解決這裡一半的人。Batman的身影漸漸浮現，他開始焦急了。然而他預料的槍擊沒有迎來，甚至Batman想起剛剛那槍聲並不像50把槍同時發射的聲音，太微弱了，而且……Batman看著煙霧彈所作成煙霧漸漸散去，卻沒有迎來預料內的槍擊。

 

 “暫時他們的武器是用不到的了。”

 

Batman有一刻以為他的幻聽又來了，一直裝作那人在自己身邊，一直都默默想像他在這時會作的事，每一句每一個動作他也想像得到，而他會輕輕的回應，彷彿他在自己身邊，從沒遠離過，他沒有離開過一樣。但當他看到那個熟悉的身影從高處跳到他身邊時，他發現一切都不是幻覺，他真的出現在自己眼前了。身穿著紅色上衣，上衣還有個金色的R徽章，綠色短褲和黑色長緊身褲，黃色披風，與Batman完全不同的衣著風格，唯一的共通點只有臉上的黑色面具。Robin實體版第一次出場，他以前看設計圖時已經覺得有點花肖，穿上後更是有點說不出的羞恥感，但沒辦法，時間太趕了。他花了一段時間來熟習Batman的後備工具並把手上的救場工具帶過來，這是Alfred之前說過的新研發工具。

 

信息干預槍，只要發出干預信息就可以干預附近一定範圍內的武器和器材信號導致失靈，雖然對最原始的槍械並不管用，但Alfred預料敵人會利用科技中心的資源加強自己的武力，那這支槍在這就很管用了。不愧是Alfred，總是料事如神，就如他知道身邊人的到來可以給予Batman多大的鼓舞一樣。Robin在煙霧彌漫的同時把另外一半的人也解決完了，剛剛的槍聲正是他看到Batman千鈞一髮之時按下機板，把敵人的激光槍械和新型武器全都強制失靈。

 

 “不過說真的，這身花肖的玩意真的出自你手嗎?”

 “……現在不是說這個的時候，你來作什麼?你的身體沒事了嗎?”

 “嗯，我身體還是有點痛，但至少我能自由行動了。至於為什麼我在這，難度你不想我嗎?”

 

Batman沒有回應，到底是不想回應還是回應不了，這大概只有Batman才能告訴你，但他肯定不會說，Robin不禁想。

 

 “你現在給我回去。”

 “你在開玩笑嗎，Batman?”

 “你的制服還沒完全，你的身體也沒受過訓練，你不再是……”

 “好啦，好啦，現在不是說這個的時候吧!”

 

下一刻，Batman帶著Robin往旁邊閃避，Bane早就不想再等待了，看著他們在耍嘴皮並不是一件有趣的事。Bane出手把二人間的小吵架中止，他們必須先解決眼前的敵人。Bane聰明，而且力量強大，可說是非常難纏的對手，Batman相信剛剛逼他捨棄蝙蝠車的計劃也是Bane想出來的，他早已經作好準備，甚至想好Batman會棄車並偷偷從這邊上岸。在一般情況，他可能會陷入下風的局面，但這次不同，他有Robin在這裡。他還是不認同Robin如此草率的出現，他的身體還沒完好，他的身體未必跟得上他的經驗，他甚至可能未適應現時的身體，一切一切都太早來臨，這樣可能會令Robin陷入險境，可能會……Batman想到些他討厭的畫面。

 

 “先說好，剛剛的一槍別說對方的武器，就是你和我的都失靈了。”

 “我知道，所以我才叫你快回去。”

 “現在太遲了。到底你要我先上，還是你先上?”說罷同時拿出剛出蝙蝠洞時順回來的摺疊長棍。

 

Batman暗暗嘆息。Batman嘗試繞到Bane身後與他保持距離，近身搏鬥對Batman不利，他盡量避免，但Bane不會，他會想盡方法貼近自己。Bane一下子衝往Batman，這一動靜嚇倒Batman。這不是他第一次親自面對Bane，但這次的Bane有點不妥。Bane鮮有地沒有耍嘴皮包，身體動作和肌肉一直都有不自然的抽動，呼吸聲太重，並不像以往面對的他。而Bane行動的同時，身體行動力和力度是以往的數倍，感覺整體都在加重他身體的負荷。

 

Bane的突然力量加強使Batman並沒有時間反應過來，他立馬向後退以避開直接承受Bane的拳頭，但還是不好受，Batman被打飛至數米以外。Bane想要繼續乘勝追擊，Robin見狀立刻向準Bane的小腿狠下一棒，期望他因此而遲疑一下下都好。然而Robin狠擊換來的卻是吃痛的教訓，他的棍彷彿直接擊打在鋼鐵上一樣，對方並無傷痕之餘，反而是自己的手麻了。但Bane轉移目標，想要把Robin一下抓住。Robin向後翻數圈勉強躲過被抓到，這樣的敵人被抓到可不是開玩笑的。Bane開始追著Robin跑，Bane的動作迅速敏捷，但Robin的身體也異常強壯且柔軟，他可以作出很多普通人甚至Batman也作不到的高難度動作以閃避Bane的攻擊。對於這一點，Robin自身也感到意外，他記憶中並沒受過訓練，他的身體卻仍然自然的作出各種花式動作，動作當中還帶著表演慾的色彩，讓人眼球不禁跟在那個活潑的身影上，包括Batman。

 

Batman立刻加入戰況，然而現在的Bane完全足夠應付他們二人。每一個動作也被那堅硬如鋼的身體一一擋下並反擊。身體還是有點勉強，Robin一邊閃避一邊想著這一點。他覺得一切都變得不足，他的身體跟不上腦袋所需要的反應，他的力量並不足以動搖Bane的身體，他的頭腦和智識在這裡幫不上Batman。他太弱了，懷著一點應該說是悔恨，又或者是失落，他分神了。Bane一下子便抓緊Robin的頸項，把他半舉在空中。身體的脆弱部分被狠狠掐住，Robin整個腦袋空白一片。他聽到Batman擔憂的輕呼，他不能一直這樣。

 

他感受到Batman立刻上前嘗試解救他，Batman對準Bane抓緊自己的右手關節狠下一腳，如果是普通人可能已經脫臼或骨折，但Bane其感到不適且厭煩地把Robin摔向Batman，二人同時被摔往科學中心的牆壁上。整個身體很痛，但比之前在那玻璃監獄的痛楚比，他還是能忍耐。

 

 “抱歉，Batman。”

 “我們要合作，Robin。現在我們只是各打各的，比之前還糟糕。”

 

我有個計劃，Robin看著Batman的臉，無條件點頭信任了。不管是什麼計劃，你說吧，Batman，我什麼也可以作。

 

TBC


	31. 不可結緣31

###  (31)

 

Robin和Batman二人還是選擇與Bane保持距離，以現時的裝備他們不可能和Bane正面搏鬥，但Batman已經想到別的方法了。他們二人一直在Bane附近引導，與Bane處於若近若離的距離。他們要Bane攻擊他們，有多大力氣就多大力氣，最好是把這座島輾平的程度。Robin的制服顏色鮮艷，Batman吩咐他一直在Bane前方行動，吸引Bane的目光。

 

 “這是很危險的行動，Robin，但你必須作到。”

 “我一定會作到的。”

 

而Robin從來不會令Batman失望，Robin學會了和Bane保持距離的方法，他開始看懂了Bane每個出招前的細節，他的身體在面臨每一個與死亡擦身而過的瞬間中成長，他的身體依舊跟不上頭腦的要求，但至少吃少了痛。你必須把自己推得更盡，突破那一刻的自己，Robin!他彷彿聽到Batman的話。他要在這裡等一下Bane，必須在Bane出拳的前一刻才閃開，否則並無意義。

 

Bane的行動很奇怪，Robin沒有察覺，但與他多次交手的Batman卻看得出來，Bane並不正常。他每一個動作充滿力量和殺意，但缺乏條理和策略，他在浪費力氣。雖然如此，Bane背後的藥物足以讓他一直如此費力至Robin和他先倒下，因此不能和他比力氣和耐力。然而Robin把他的注視點引到自己身上，Batman有足夠空檔在攻擊同時觀察Bane的動作，他並不理智。

 

 “Robin，我要你吸引Bane四處破壞。”

 “尋寶遊戲嗎?”

 

Robin並沒有得到回應，但他知道自己對了。Robin開始挑釁Bane，不論是言語上還是動作上。Bane的動作再次加增，動作更快，更狠，更多威脅，但Robin能撐下去的。Robin開始引導Bane的攻擊，Bane狠狠的向著Robin的原位攻擊，每一次攻擊也擊破表面的混凝土路，輕易看到下面的水管。Robin和Batman一直在尋找，然而這個科技中心的地下到底哪裡才是他們想要的東西?Robin的呼吸開始亂，Batman邊和Robin換手邊想著，他知道以現在的Robin來說要一個人一直引開Bane的注意力是不太可能，他開始累，每一次和Bane之間的距離越來越近，偶然有幾次Bane已經擦傷了Robin。Batman開始和Robin接力，Batman適時引開Bane的注意，把Bane的目標轉到自己身上。待他知道Robin休息得差不多的時候，Robin就會回來繼續他的任務。

 

快想回來，Bruce Wayne有參與這裡的建設，他也有看過整個島的建築，他有看過電線的鋪設圖。到底是什麼擾亂思緒，如果是之前的Batman或許真的能立馬想出來，然而身邊多了一個身影吸引他的注視，這樣真的好嗎?Batman把這個突然冒出來的想法甩到後頭，他需要集中，Robin還在那邊等待他的指令，他需要快點。或許他不應該往地裡找，他看看身邊的科技中心，或許他應該找找裡面的。Batman潛入了科技中心，直接看著裡面的裝潢，他直接找當中的輸電位置。雖然當中的儀器失靈，但電量供應還是正常的。

 

Robin慢慢往海邊後退，最後他被逼站在海邊的邊緣，只要往後再移動一步他就會掉進海裡。Bane立刻往Robin處衝刺，他想要把Robin直接撞到海裡。看著Robin明顯的倦容，身體的動作開始放慢，Batman立馬想上前接力，他不知是自己找太久沒去接力的錯還是Robin的身體已經到達極限，看著Bane衝刺的時間和距離，Robin來不及躲過!他的腳步想要往Robin跑的同時，他看到Robin的手勢:給我看著。

 

Bane的速度和慣性，現在還不行，還不行，再近一點……現在!

 

Robin向上跳，他這一跳甚至跨越了正在全力衝刺的Bane，在Bane的背後完美著地。Bane看著Robin鮮艷的身影在自己頭上跨越，然而以他身體的慣性和衝刺的速度，他不可能停下來，他會來不及轉身，他會掉進自己前方的海中。Robin在後方推一下，Bane掉到海裡了。Bane很快就會上回來，Robin不想跟他賽跑，他立刻轉身往Batman那跑。他聽到背後龐大的水聲，他感受到Bane已經上岸，他甚至覺得只要慢一刻他就會被Bane抓住。Robin向著Batman伸手，Batman毫不猶豫的把他拉到自己身後同時把手上的電纜往Bane身上插。如果是平常的Bane或許可以忍受並反擊Batman，但他現在整個身體都已經濕透了，Bane根本就是一個行動型導電體，被強大的電流通過身體，使Bane直接被強大的刺激至昏去。或許再插久點他會死，但Batman不殺人之餘，他總知道那人的極限在哪。

 

Bane昏過去倒在地上，Batman立刻使用蝙蝠鏢切掉Bane背上的藥物輸送管同時抽取了Bane這次所用的藥。Batman抽走了Bane整個藥物的管道和存庫，他覺得今晚Bane的反常正是因此而生的。二人把Bane和在場的所有罪犯綁起，沒了藥物加上受重創，Bane應該一段時間出不來了。他會叫GCPD的人先看一下他的情況，不只觸電所留下的傷，Batman更在意的是那藥物給予Bane的傷害。

 

 “所以……完了?”

 “還沒，Robin。我們還沒抓到所有事的始作俑者，Joker。而且我想看看GCPD有沒有把企鵝人的武器庫清洗一頓。”

 

Batman看了眼Robin，Robin的緊身衣令他身體的線條更完美，讓人移不開雙目，Batman興幸自己戴著面具，不然此刻的目光會太明顯。汗水一直沿著他的臉頰和頸項線條滑下，彷彿想要描繪出主人的曲線。但他真的累了，他的身體還是不行，他需要自己的協助。Gordon到達了，他已經收到了Arkham瘋人院的名單，他們就這3人逃出來了。Bane在這，Ivy把空氣淨化過後只留下大量的毒氣解藥便失蹤了，Joker仍然下落不明。而企鵝人的武器庫他們已收拾了3個，企鵝人聰明地沒留下和他有關的痕跡，他們這次只能令企鵝人財產受損，並不能讓他付出代價。

 

 “企鵝人總會有機會，現在我要回去研究一下當中的成分。”說罷便留下Bane的裝置，帶著藥物樣本離去。

 “就這樣?好啦，Gordon警長你好，我叫Robin……姑且是他的拍擋，下次再見吧。”Robin也轉身離去跟上那黑色的身影。

 

Gordon有很多事想問，例如Joker為什麼策略一切後便失去蹤影，為什麼Ivy的去向Batman完全不在意，又或者哥譚到底要多長時間才能回到原本的樣貌等等，但一切一切在某個問題面前也顯得並沒那麼重要，最重要的是到底他身邊那個穿著鮮豔的男性是誰?如此鮮豔的色彩和Batman那身黑色相比任何人也不敢相信他們是一伙的，但他們的確是同伴，他們的裝備、氣息、甚至互動也顯示出他是Batman的同伴。Gordon猜不出眼前陌生的男性年齡，但的確年輕，看下去18也說不定，最多也就21左右。他說不出當中的感覺，Batman找了一個年輕的搭擋，甚至可能只是個男孩的人加入他的瘋狂蒙面英雄事業，他下意識覺得Batman真的瘋了。不對，這樣也好，看著這個為哥譚貢獻一切的黑色身影，每次都把命拼進這個事業當中，現在有人看照他的後背，這或許是好事。

 

 “Alfred，替我回收一下在海底的蝙蝠車。”

 “明白了，少爺。我已經派了新的蝙蝠車過去的了。”

 “Batman，Joker如何是好?”

 “我會捉到他，但在此之前……我會送你回去。”

 “認真的嗎，在我們合作有成果之後?”

 “你還沒受訓練，在我認可你之前，你不可以夜巡!現在，回家。”

 

看著Batman那不容反對的語氣，Robin明白他心意已決。他只能跟著Batman回去，他也沒有別的地方可以去。新的蝙蝠車到達，他的夜巡也要結束了。Batman站在車旁，但他沒有先進去。他在猶豫著什麼嗎?或許Batman真的可以獨力處理，他的存在顯得多餘因為Batman之前已經和Bane對峙過無數次，每一次他都能全身而退。自己的不成熟或許也使到Batman有所顧慮，他意識到自己的不足，而他不知道有沒有下一個機會。

 

 “Robin，這次是你第一次親身坐蝙蝠車。”

 “你在等我嗎?”

 “……我會等你的。”不論是車，還是你的成長。

 

阿，他好像又更愛眼前這個人了。

 

TBC


	32. 不可結緣32

###  (32)

 

Batman分析著他拿到的藥物，如他所料並非以往Bane所用的藥，然而Bane到底是從哪拿到這種藥物的呢?這種藥物可以說是以往的數倍效用，但也對Bane的大腦和身體作成極大的負荷，因此作成Bane的行動變得奇怪。Batman突然靈機一動，他開始利用新型藥劑和Joker的新型毒氣作對比，當中某些成分有相似的成分，讓人瘋狂和突破理智的極限，讓人的身體變得強壯同時，強大麻醉使他感受不到身體的極限，有種曇花一現的爆炸性力量，但後遺症是很可怕的。一切都是Joker的計劃，Batman心中的怒火在雄雄燃燒著，他必須找到Joker。

 

 “Batman，有一個很重要的消息要告訴你。”

 “Gordon，是有新的敵人嗎?”

 “Joker回Arkham瘋人院了，自個兒。”

 

然而，他要求見你和Robin。

 

他在炫耀，在宣示自己的能力和高傲，Joker視一切都是娛樂，成果是Robin被強行擁有身體，Joker殺了好幾十人，而且把哥譚幾乎一個星期變成人間地獄。Batman原本並不想順他意帶Robin一起來，他認為Robin沒必要見他，也沒必要聽他的話，但Robin對此非常堅持，毫不退讓。脫下了面具的Bruce最後瞇著雙目，他考慮著當中的危險。當然非常危險，毫無疑問，但看著Dick的眼神，他知道這個決定並不是一言兩語可以動搖到。他只留下一句:不要被Joker的話迷惑。

 

 “在見Joker之前，你必須先進行完整的身體檢查。”

 

他要知道Dick現在的一切，身體構造，健康情況，身體的強度，一切他都要知道。Joker所用的古老法陣使Dick在極度痛楚中渡過了數天，他們並不知道會不會有任何的後遺症，甚至隱憂。Dick接受著蝙蝠洞的所有儀器的檢查，他有點厭倦，但他知道這是Bruce的關懷方式，他甚少說出動人的話，他嚴厲得過份，作黑夜騎士時更甚。而且他也想知道現在的自己到底發生了什麼事，他不怕死，因為他已經死過一次了。但如果這個身體會令Bruce或Alfred受到任何的傷害，他不會原諒自己。他們是第一個接納自己的人，他們是他所遇見第一個可以和自己交流的人，他們是真正把自己視作家人的人，他不想任何人傷害他們。

 

 “身體上完全沒問題，是一個健康的男性，甚至稱得上健壯。”Alfred作出結論。

 “數字上也沒問題……”

 “我不明，Joker把我化成人有什麼意思?”

 

Dick輕輕握了下自己的手，這種人類的觸感，有種久違卻又陌生的感覺。他現在能稱為人嗎，還是說一切都只是夢，Dick輕輕的閉上雙目，感受著自己的呼吸動作，聽著四周的機件運作聲，他站著時每一處肌肉用力的感覺，一切一切在幽靈時都沒有。他不能飛，他不能穿牆，他再也不能干預任何電子產物，但這一切都不及成為人的實在感。或許這是他渴望已久的東西，不管是什麼感覺，Dick至少能稱為他存在的證明，他或許不是活著也說不定，從沒聽見過任何幽靈成人的例子，所以或許並非活著，但至少現在這刻每個人都能看見他，也能觸摸他，而非用任何稀有的金屬作媒介。

 

 “使你更多弱點。”

 

Bruce走到Dick眼前，他看著眼前原不受任何物理傷害的人兒現在實在的站在他眼前。他不能盡言自己現在的感受，他一直在尋找把Dick融入他們的方法，因此他用N金屬重新打造裝備，讓他成為Dick接觸的對象，使他留在自己身邊，沒有任何違和。然而當眼前的幽靈真的成為實在的肉體，他能看見他的黑髮，他的藍眼，他健康且性感的膚色和身體曲線，他又有覺得眼前的人忽然變得脆弱。他會像自己一樣受傷，會陷入危機，會面對許多不同的挑戰，他和自己一樣會死。Bruce的內心有種恐懼慢慢放大，他會害怕眼前的人受傷，他會害怕Dick再次死亡，而這一次他未必能成為幽靈，如果發生任何事，他會覺得這是他的責任。為什麼不直接趕走他，讓他永遠不能踏足這個事業?Dick早就已經進入他們的世界了，Bruce只能這樣跟自己說。就算他不帶上Dick，Dick也會自己踏入這裡，只會更危險。

 

 “你變得軟弱無能，你失去了原本的優勢，然而你現時的能力卻不足以彌補當中的差距，你還認為沒問題嗎?”

 “你真的這樣想?”

 “……現時吧。”

 “我就當這是你的關心啦。”

 

不是，他不是關心，這也不是鼓勵，這是他對自身責任的逃避。他也會害怕，他想眼前的人遠離他的英雄事業，他想Dick不再受到無謂的傷害，一切都不是出自單純的關愛，而是他對自身無能的懼怕。但Dick總是把他想得那麼美好，總是把他正面的想法帶到身邊每一個人身上，就算是任何不合理的要求，Dick總是把他的要求視為理所當然，他回應，他妥協，他認同，就算他明白自身的弱點，他變得不再無人能威脅，他還是選擇站在自己的身邊面對Bane、Joker、甚至哥譚的一切瘋狂，把Bruce一切自認蠻橫無理的要求作好，他就是如此美好又勇敢的人。

 

 “我不會改變我的原決，你要接受訓練。”

 “我會作到的。”如果這是使我成為站在你身邊的條件。

 “你最好作得到。”而我知道你肯定可以。

 

Bruce再次回到電腦前，他在察看哥譚的每一處，他要知道沒有遺留任何一個罪犯還大搖大擺的在街上走。Ivy失蹤了，Bruce猜想她應該藏在她最愛的植物當中，如果只是這樣他可以遲點才去找她，只要她沒對哥譚作任何的威脅，他可以讓她有多一點點自由的時間。而且她也是這次危機中的拯救者，在她的協助下哥譚的空氣已經回到正常的水平，當中沒有Joker毒氣的痕跡。醫院陸續開始有病人康復並出院，因為Ivy製作大量的疫苗予各個醫院，自然且有效。現在只剩慢慢恢復哥譚的水源安全和電力供應，他們總會好起來，因為哥譚早已習慣了面對任何危機，而他們總會好起來。Wayne集團會全力協助所有救援和後續工作的開支，Arkham瘋人院他會親自去升級，如果可以他也想重修GCPD的監禁系統。然後，他們就會去見Joker。

 

Joker心情極好的哼著歌，他預料今天就能看見他最喜歡的Batman，他可能會帶上他新收的小鳥兒，他這次還邀請了那個小鳥兒，因為Joker最明白Batman，他必須得悉Batman身邊的一切，他所發生的事，他所看見的事，他身邊的人的一切。他聽到了腳步，那個熟悉的腳步聲，身邊還有別的人，蝙蝠身邊的小鳥果然也來了。

 

 “Batman，我想你了阿。”

 “Joker，你叫我來到底有什麼目的?”

 “沒什麼，只是想近距離看一下我的成果而已。你還喜歡這樣的身體嗎?我可找得辛苦了。”那個術法。

 

他們同時想到剛被轉換時的幾天日子，痛不欲生，他一定知道。然而，Dick從不示弱，至少不會是在他面前。

 

 “喜歡阿，這樣我可以作更多事，例如親手阻止你。”

 "哈哈——那我們下次再見啦，小鳥兒。"

 “我們走吧，Robin。”

 “Batman，別忘了我說的話阿。”

 

看著他們慢慢的離去，Joker的笑容開始變質，在其他人耳中聽不出任何分別，但只要在Arkham瘋人院待久了，他們都明白，Joker在生氣。當事實和他所預想的發展不符，當Batman不如他所想的那樣墮落，他就會不高興。而現在他生氣的卻是那個新來的身影，果然Robin那個人是威脅，而威脅是必須除掉的，下次再見啦，Batman和他的小跟班。

 

TBC


	33. 不可結緣33

###  (33)

 

不要移開視線，集中精神，避開所有的攻擊同時也要預測對方的動向。每一刻都視作生命最後的一刻，用盡所有的方法來求生，不要放棄生存的慾望，一秒也不可以。每個敵人都有自己沒發現的信息，可能是一個眼神，可能是一個呼吸的節奏，也可以是一個肌肉動作，這些都可以是敵人行動的前置，把它們都讀懂，別讓它們逃過你的眼睛，一切都是你保命的關鍵。遭到多大的致命傷也好，別忘了視線要繼續放在敵人的身上，因為你不知道他的動向的話，你生存的機率更少。集中精神，把自己推盡到最後一點，讓這樣使自己能作得更好，突破那一刻的極限。Dick幾乎每天都在練習，他的身體質素極為優異，就如有用不盡的精力似的，他隨時都能應Bruce安排給他的訓練。這些訓練很長，也很累，次數繁密，但Dick可以一口氣的完成，成果令Bruce很滿意。只是當中有一絲的不妥，太完美了。Dick每次的表現都很棒，優秀且迅速，當中會有小錯失和缺乏信心的時候，但Dick還是能作得很好，甚至超乎預期，而且Dick沒有怨言，動作起來也迅速不曾停下來過。

 

訓練幾乎沒停止過，Dick想要回到Bruce的身邊，Batman的身邊的位置是需要爭取，他必須證明讓Batman看，自己夠格站在他的身邊。Batman偶然會和他對打作訓練，他們會聊天，而Bruce總是很少回應他，他要Dick專心於訓練中，不想跟他耍嘴皮，也不想讓他分心。然而這或許是Dick的方式，以他的方式來把事情完成。他還是多話，但他令自己更進步，他會跟上Bruce的腳步，而Bruce也樂於見他成長。這樣的訓練維持了數個多月，但Dick卻已有著明顯的成長，驚人得不像人。

 

 “今晚就休息吧，Dick。”

 

而他也不會夜巡，看著Dick的急速成長，他彷彿看到Dick重回自己身邊的日子不遠了。

 

 “我可以繼續的，Bruce!”

 “我說，休息。”

 

明明平時都不休息的人，今天卻強要他休息，Dick不禁心中默默道。或許，是他太過了。他必須裝得更像人，而人是需要休息的，而非像他一樣，如機械人一樣。他不是人，只是外表像而已，Dick很清楚當中到底出現了什麼問題。

 

Bruce坐在床上閱讀，這久違的個人時間，Bruce已經許久沒看過晚上的房間窗外景色了。Dick的房間就在旁邊，自他有了身體後，Bruce就讓Alfred把他旁邊的房間清理一下成為Dick的睡房。他聽到房間有動靜，這是Dick在自己身邊的信息，讓人安心。這本小說他很久之前就想看完，現在趁機看一下吧。

 

主人翁最後成了被遺忘的存在，他身邊的人都忘了，主人翁為他們所作的事，主人翁與他們所發生過的一切，甚至曾經生命中出現了這麼一個人他們都忘了，他什麼也不是了。Bruce看完後覺得這是本佳作，每一句都感人肺腑，每一句都引起了Bruce本身的共嗚，只是他不同意最後主人翁的放棄。主人翁放棄了讓人回憶起他，因為他覺得與他有關係的人﹑事﹑物中充滿著痛苦和悲傷，但就算是這樣，他身邊的人何嘗又沒有損失?他們喜歡主人翁，希望永遠記得他，而他卻自己選擇了讓大家就這樣遺忘他。他不討厭主人翁不在乎別人遺忘他，就如哥譚的人未來會如何講述Batman一樣，他不在乎。但如果，要他在沒有選擇的前提下遺忘一個人，他絕對不會認同那個人的作法。這是他的記憶，沒人有權動它們。

 

Bruce沉醉在小說的餘味，厚實且長久的味道，不知不覺讓人陷入沉思同時時間一點一滴的過去。已經深夜了，Alfred可不會認同他難得待在家卻還不準時休息這一點。Bruce關去床頭燈，漸漸陷入夢鄉。他看到一個身影，他向著自己說著些什麼，但他發現自己沒了聲音，他拼命想說些什麼，卻什麼也沒能說出來。他越來越努力，他一直想說些什麼，待Bruce向前想要靠近他再聽些什麼時，他就在空中消逝了，由腳慢慢到手指，慢慢到頭部，最後整個人消失在眼前，毫無痕跡。他感覺那個是很重要的人，非常重要。

 

Bruce張開雙目，難得的晚上，他卻發了奇怪的夢。關門聲，對方已經盡量輕盈，腳步也受過訓練的行走，很完美的步伐，他真的學到精髓並靈活運用了，如果他不是Batman，如果他不是那人的導師的話，他的確沒法發現他隔房的人現今也還沒睡，只是等待他入睡而已。他要去哪，Dick?Bruce聽著Dick的腳步聲，他不是去蝙蝠洞，他沒有再強行加重訓練。那麼是庭園嗎?在這個夜深人靜的時間，他獨個兒往花園走，他絕對不相信是為了欣賞Alfred努力的成果。他看到Dick的身影，Dick站在一棵樹下，動也不動。他在作什麼?

 

Dick靜止了一段時間，就輕輕的讓風吹過他，吹動他的黑髮，輕柔的摸著他每一處肌膚，揚起他那件略大的恤衫的下罷，露出衣服下的結實的腰身。Dick開始擺動身體，首先雙腳起動，他在跳舞，Bruce立刻就明白。Dick開始擺動身體，他擁有完美的平衡感，他的身體性感而有力，他開始擺動身體的每一處，把整個人都沉醉在這段舞蹈之中。他跳躍，他擺動，他旋轉，他利用雙手﹑表情和整個身體以表達現時的情感，時而熱情，時而憂傷，時而憤怒，每一個眼神，每一個投足，滿滿的熱情盡情揮舞。他跳完一節又一節的單人舞，開始作出不同的高難度動作，身體的柔軟度使整個表現更具觀賞性，一遍又一遍，完全沒有停下來的意思。Dick每一個動作都自然使出來，看來這就是身體的記憶，比任何腦海中的學習更有用。Dick的動作當然優美動人，但Bruce看不下去了，單人舞當中透露的寂寞單調感。

 

他下去了，伴與著急的步伐。

 

 “Dick……”

 “Bruce!被你發現了阿。”但他對此並不驚訝。

 “你在遇上我之前，到底當了多久幽靈?”

 “我不記得了，1年?2年?還是3年了?”這樣的不肯定加深了Bruce的眉頭。

 “Dick，你老實跟我說，以前我不在或睡覺的時候你都在作什麼？”

 “……我是幽靈，想去哪也隨時可以，很方便的。”

 “你誠實的答我，Dick，你會想……”

 “不想!我喜歡這樣。我想就這樣留在你身邊!”

 

難得我們不用透過任何東西也能觸摸到彼此，為什麼我要放棄這個身體!Dick看著那張原該好看極了之餘還能迷倒萬千女性的臉現在因他的話而皺眉頭，每一處動作都在顯示他極神經質且想要完美的性格。他不滿意Dick的答案。

 

 “放心啦，Bruce……只是……只是你們閉一眼的時間，幽靈對時間的長短並沒那麼在意，我們早已麻木。只是你們睡一覺的時間……拜託你……”

 

沒人明白那句拜託你真正的意味，他在害怕Bruce不認同這作法嗎?還是拜託不要捨棄他?

 

 “我會想方法的，但現在我來陪你。”

 

Bruce主動執起Dick的手，把他拉近自己，帶著他開始起舞。Dick自認未曾跳過女步，然而Bruce用身體來教導他，帶領他的步伐，一步接一步，Dick很快便掌握到當中的節奏，他開始顯得上手了。Dick慢慢開始不用看著自己的腳步，他天生所流露的自信並沒有被任何東西掩飾，更沒有被他身前那位尖酸刻薄的導師所磨蝕，反而成了連他導師也不能忽視的存在，Bruce最佳的舞伴。Dick的身體很柔軟，他令這女舞步更添一份姿色，一份致命的吸引力。Dick最後的目光落在Bruce臉上，他們互相凝視，Bruce全心注視那人兒一雙比任何藍寶石都要堅定漂亮閃爍的眼睛，彷彿有吸食靈魂和心的能力。他們就如真正宴會上的舞伴一樣眼中只有對方，他們彼此配合步伐跳完一節又一節的舞，最後以Dick落在Bruce懷中作結束。

 

當他回神過來時，他們的距離顯得過近又曖昧，但圈著他身體的人並沒有放開他的意思，他也沒那麼想要鬆開這懷抱。Bruce不想那麼簡單就放過他，他的目光由雙目轉移到唇，專注著Dick的紅唇，呼吸以致的輕微顫抖都盡收在眼簾下，慢慢靠下，輕輕吻上。一切就如鬼使神差一樣，卻又何等自然。他沒有選擇更進一步進攻，只停留在嘴唇接觸了一下子便離去的程度。然而他在惹火，Bruce在離開時挑逗般舔了下Dick的唇，輕笑道晚安。Dick雙目放空的看著Bruce離去，回了聲晚安卻完全沒經過思考。待回神後Dick才意識到他們剛剛作了什麼不得了的事，剛剛到底是什麼?Dick臉紅的蹲下，完全不敢看向那個始作俑者才剛亮燈的房間窗戶。

 

TBC


	34. 不可結緣34

###  (34)

 

之後誰也沒有提起那晚的事，他們彷彿默認那都是晚上的突如其來的情感，把那事隱藏在心中和夜色之下。Dick很難說清中間的事，然而他肯定那晚的確發生過這樣的事，他還記得Bruce舌頭舔唇時的觸感，他還記得那個Bruce道晚安時戲謔的眼神。每次想起Dick也會陷入腦袋發熱的困局，他們到底怎麼了?Dick很喜歡Bruce，他愛那個男人，但當想到對方作出了彷佛回應的動作時，這個回應又會令Dick感到不知所措。他是不是把對Bruce的情愫表現得太明顯呢?

 

這個問題一直困擾Dick，直到鮮有Bruce帶他夜巡時他也還在困擾。他跳過某鐵絲網時被勾破了那緊身褲，留下了一絲血痕。為了制服某些小混混時被對方直接用鐵支往自己頭上重敲，Dick牽強閃過，但肩膀就掛彩了。這下可痛呢，Robin盡力控制自己的臉容不要表現得太明顯，這可能會令他的表現減分，即使那個分表只是他自己設立，Batman從沒提過。

 

那一晚可能成了Batman最快回蝙蝠洞的一次夜巡。他把Robin直接拉到蝙蝠車裡，然後揚長而去。他們回到蝙蝠洞，Batman把Robin直接扯到Alfred面前，不得不說這很痛，他完全不想讓任何一人看到制服下的樣子，不管是Bruce還是早在那等候的Alfred。Batman丟下了一句乖乖聽Alfred話便再次跳入蝙蝠車裡回到哥譚城去，整個洞變得寧靜。

 

 “那麼我們先來看看你的傷口吧，Dick少爺。”

 “我知道是我不好，Alfred。我分神了，他還會帶我出去嗎?”

 “我相信Bruce少爺自有自己的打算。但現時最重要的就是你這肩膀看起來糟透了。”

 

Alfred輕輕的處理完Dick腳上的傷痕，並不是什麼嚴重的傷痕，說不定隔幾天就連痕跡也不會留下。然而到了肩膀，Alfred由肩膀位置開始剪開，然後他發現可不只肩膀有傷，最後他決定把整件制服剪掉，好讓他認真看看這位年輕人身上到底新添了多少傷痕。Dick的肩膀大部分位置已成了一片紫紅色，中間位置還殘留了些許血絲，這傷口應該要花不短時間才能痊癒。此外年輕人的背多了許多新的傷痕，然而他還是面不改容地笑著回來，多麼了不起的一名，如外面那位一樣。

 

 “Alfred，你現在的樣子就像喝到過期牛奶一樣。”

 “相信我，Dick少爺，我不會任由家中的牛奶放至過期。”

 “對不起，Alfred。”

 “這句話請跟你自己說，你今晚的表現只有你能為其負責。”

 

Dick只默默地笑，他什麼也說不了，但他在Alfred的手中能感受到他的關心，他愛死了這種被關心的感覺。Alfred沒有給予任何評價予他和Bruce的英雄事業，但他以行動給予肯定，哥譚需要有Batman。Robin的存在能照看Batman的身後，然而現在的自己作不到。他喜歡待在Batman身邊，他喜歡當Robin，擁有一套他專屬的制服，在晚上穿梭於大廈之間，踢那些壞蛋的屁股，這讓他感受到自己的存在，他能被需要，而他也害怕失去一切，他害怕連這存在也失去，因自己的過失而失去。

 

Alfred純熟地包紮好傷口，他建議Dick不要亂動，今晚就乖乖待在房間裡休息。然而一切顯得徒然，Dick幾乎不用睡覺，他夜巡過後也只需要睡2-4小時，如果不用夜巡，他甚至可以不用睡。這個情況Alfred明白，但也不能讓他再次去夜巡，他還是只能呆坐在床上，甚至比整夜訓練還讓人沮喪。他不知道這是法陣後剛形成的肉體後遺症還是本來就會這樣，但這也明顯示意他不是普通人，他和眼前的人還是有點不同，而Dick一點也不想要。

 

 “Dick情況如何?”

 “他待在房間裡，我吩咐他靜養。”

 “是我太操之過急，他還沒適合夜巡。”

 

而他已經想念有Dick在身邊的日子。Dick因不用人類應有的休息時間，因此有很多空餘時間讓他排入訓練的時間，他的確以常人沒有的速度成長因爲他的訓練程度是常人的數十倍。因此Bruce覺得他可能可以嘗試一下，但一切都是自己的錯估，剛剛那一敲彷佛敲到Bruce的靈魂。而且他快看不下Dick的生活只剩下夜巡，他沒了到處飄移的能力，他彷彿被困在Wayne莊園。他不想把Dick的生活只剩下訓練，他也想在城市中自由伸展，而Bruce享受看到那空中紅綠黃的美妙身姿。

 

 “如果你可以把你的關心直接告訴Dick少爺，我相信他會很高興。”

 “幫我看著他，Alfred。”

 

Dick聽到蝙蝠車回來的聲音，他該用什麼表情來迎接Bruce呢?他令Bruce失望，他如之前所說的一樣完全沒預備好，他分神，他作不到顧看後背的責任，是他自己沒能表現得好。他走到蝙蝠洞中，他看到Bruce脫下了制服，他看到了自己，他向自己走過來。

 

 “歡迎回來，Bruce。”

 “你的傷……你要自己負責。”

 “我知道……Bruce!那會令我永久失去你身邊的位置嗎?”

 “這取決於你的表現。”

 

他不明白這一句的用意，就算Bruce自己也不明白。Bruce對於Dick重返自己身邊位置這一點毫無疑問，但他對Dick現時心理狀態抱有疑問。應該說，他對自己也抱有疑問。他那晚到底在作什麼?那一晚一切都顯得那麼自然又帶點荒謬，Bruce自身會這樣評價。那一晚，他真正意識到Dick是名極具魅力的男性。他要承認Dick的魅力和性感超越性別，他那烏黑的短髮，無時無刻閃爍的藍眼，自信且具感染力的笑容，性感的麥色肌膚和同等性感的身體曲線。Bruce自認閱人無數，漂亮且性感的男人他見過不少，但如Dick那樣自然散發，毫不做作，他本身就如魅力的代名詞一樣的存在，舉手投足有著Dick的氣息和風格。本應是半透明的幽靈體現在卻活生生站在自己眼前，別具吸引力。Dick當晚甚至說了本人應該也沒發現可愛的話，他想留在自己身邊，以這個身體，觸碰他們。現在他能觸碰Dick而不依賴任何道具，當他意識到這點時，慾望感油然而生從心中深處湧現。想要觸碰他，想要佔有他，這個感覺一直在腦海中揮之不去，於是那一晚他就作出如此莫名其妙又不像自己風格的事，那個慾望一直纏繞著Bruce的腦海，揮之不去。他幾乎肯定Dick的反常和那晚有關係，如果是這樣的話，那這一切都是他的責任，是他令Dick表現失準，是他令Dick受傷。

 

隔天Bruce把一堆東西放到起居室處，最新型的電視、音響、舒適明亮的燈光和一大堆的電影影片。全都是Dick喜歡且想看的，他沒有懷疑過為什麼Bruce會知道他喜歡這些，但他現在這刻卻像等待死刑一樣，指尖冰冷。理應這都是他最喜歡的，但他就是高興不起來。

 

 “Dick，我認為你不應該只有夜巡作興趣。我知道你喜歡這些電影，或許你該把時間花到其他興趣之上……”

 

如普通人一樣，這句話在Dick心中猶如判下死刑。Bruce或許不需要他了。

 

TBC

 


	35. 不可結緣35

###  (35)

 

Robin的訓練沒有停下來，至少表面上沒有，Batman給予他的份量有增無減，每一次的份量都加倍，要求更為嚴格，比之前更完美。每一個藥物的步驟不能錯也要精準無比，每一個結果都要求無差錯，份量無誤。Dick一直努力，他沒有任何怨言，他知道這是唯一Bruce想要他作的事，如果是這樣他會作的，只要是Bruce所要求的，他從來都拒絕不了Bruce的期望。然後Bruce總是有意無意的遠離他似的，他在空閒的時間會看電影，畢竟那些都是他喜歡的沒錯。然而，他會藉機邀請Bruce跟他一起看，但後者總是忙碌，許多的事要作，多到連Dick也知道這都是藉口。他討厭這樣的相處方式，彷彿比作為幽靈體的時候還要疏遠，身體的距離近了，心卻遠離了，這樣比任何東西更難受。最討厭的是他沒有像人類一樣需要睡眠的時間，他不能用睡眠來逃避這些，他的腦海不論何時都在掛念Bruce的一切，但對方卻把自己拒諸門外，比之前更甚。是這個身體反而成了阻礙嗎，令Bruce把他推開，而自己的存在卻不是人類，他是什麼?

 

蝙蝠緊急警號，Dick立刻走到蝙蝠洞。這個警號從不代表別人，它代表最嚴重的人物出現了，Gordon一定也會聯絡，而Batman必須知道到底是怎麼回事。Bruce已經站在電腦前，他看著Dick的到來並沒有太大的抗拒，他更在意現在Gordon的電話。

 

 "Batman，我希望你看了新聞。"

 “我正在看。”

 

Bruce緊盯著旁邊電腦的螢幕，新聞直播著一個令哥譚人不想再看見的身影，Joker，他又再次出來了。而這次令Bruce更頭痛的是……他看到Joker身邊多了一個身影。

 

 “Dick，你看看這裡。”

 “這個是……幽靈?”

 

Joker身邊多了一名女性的幽靈體，身穿著與Joker一樣瘋狂誇張的衣著風格，跟隨著Joker協助他完成每一個犯罪行動，為恐天下不亂的笑容，不難看出她跟Joker是一伙的。然而，Joker竟然也會找來一個幽靈的同伴，而且看別人的反應，她不像Dick當時那樣明顯半透明沒人能看見，她屬於惡靈類，對人能作出實際的影響。普通人也能看到她，她對物理世界的影響遠超於Dick作幽靈體的時候，她將會是一個麻煩的存在。他們在整個哥譚大肆破壞，他們沒有像上次一樣到處放置毒氣和炸彈，然而女幽靈的出現令每個地方的電量過量引致爆炸，她一直在作成不同的騷動和恐慌，而一切槍彈對她也沒用。而Joker一直都在趁機搶劫，他不需要錢，他也不在乎錢，只是他享受破壞規則的一刻，他想要無視一切，把眼前Batman建立的一切都毀掉。他彷彿看到Batman生氣的樣子，他沮喪的樣子對Joker來說是極完美的表揚。

 

 “Bruce，我也去!”Dick追上早已穿好制服的Batman。

 “你留下來。”

 “對方可是那個Joker，而且他身邊……”

 “所以你才更不能去。”

 

Batman就這樣揚長而去，然而對方是Joker，身邊還多了一名協助他的幽靈，Batman不能自己面對一切。Dick換上了Robin的制服，他不會讓Batman自己一個面對Joker，只要他還在就不可能。

 

 “Dick少爺，請用這個。”

 

Alfred把Robin專用的機車拿出，怪不得最近他的訓練課程中多了一項駕駛訓練。

 

 “那麼Bruce少爺就拜託你了。”

 “那麼Robin出發了，Alfred!”

 “一路小心，請務必小心。”

 

Robin立馬奔馳而去，以蝙蝠車的速度Batman應該甩下他不少距離，差不多該到哥譚了，而他現在趕上去的話Batman已經在捕Joker的過程中了。Batman看著Joker和他的幽靈搭擋，對方是惡靈，他突然興幸作了N金屬的裝備，至少他能採取一點防禦的手段，他要先捉住Joker，那個幽靈搭擋他已經通知了別人。他聽到那邊有爆炸聲，Joker總會在騷動的中心點，完全不用去看到底Joker在哪。他原本想要直接駕駛蝙蝠車往Joker處去，然而蝙蝠車失控了，蝙蝠車反常地失去了控制，一直在加速，Batman嘗試剎車卻不果。Batman被困在蝙蝠車中，他只能控制的只剩下方向，蝙蝠車一直加速，而他的安全帶電腦系統甚至通訊全都失靈了。Batman看著四周，這裡除了正在逃走的市民以外，理應沒有別的人威脅到蝙蝠車的存在。

 

 “來玩吧，小蝙蝠!”

 

Batman眼前突然出現一名穿著誇張的女性，而且只有半身出現在蝙蝠車內，她是Joker的新同伴!近看她還是有點半透明，但混在人群中還是能以假亂真。那女的才是擾亂蝙蝠車的主因，Batman邊以超乎往常的速度在哥譚街上穿梭同時也和女幽靈糾纏，他的N金屬對於女幽靈還是有作用，但他被困在蝙蝠車中，能作的事不多。

 

 “Batman!”

 “Robin!你為什麼會在這?”

 “我來幫你!”

 

Robin的機車勉強地跟上蝙蝠車，他很少會開到這個速度，然而現在還是可控制範圍，而他需要把Batman先救出來。他看著女幽靈直接穿梭蝙蝠車的裝甲擾亂內裡的系統和Batman，而他至少要讓Batman脫身。而且他也有令人在意的事，他想知道身為惡靈的女幽靈到底能作到什麼程度。女幽靈突然伸出頭來，他看著Robin，毫不掩飾，但Robin解讀不了當中的情緒，混雜著許多不同的情緒。Dick一向都擅長解讀，就算是情緒，然而女幽靈的情緒過於複雜，他一下子也說不出全部。然而，當中充斥著矛盾，他很清楚。

 

 “Mr.J說過小鳥是我的。那麼，先不能和你玩了，小蝙蝠!”

 

女幽靈直接用手扭動蝙蝠車的方向盤，直接把蝙蝠車撞向牆壁。雖然蝙蝠車本身非常堅硬，但高速撞向牆壁所受的衝撞力還是不輕。Robin立馬衝向Batman，然而女幽靈卻擋在他面前，他下意識想要把女幽靈踢開，然而女幽靈輕易的擋下了。女幽靈一下子閃到Robin的背後，給予他一記重重的球棒擊打，重重的擊中了Robin的後腦。對方擁有實體同時也具備幽靈的體質，她能穿梭物理性物件同時也能作到影響物理事物，真的如電影一樣的幽靈存在了。Robin發現他作的一切都顯得無用，女幽靈一下子就拉近了他和自己之間的距離，光是應付她無死角的不按理出牌便已經夠吃力，而剛剛那一記重擊更是令Robin頭昏腦脹的。然而Batman的教授永遠受用就是這麼一回事，Robin學會如何保持清醒，他懂得如何利用現時自己的劣勢，利用這重心不穩的身體閃避對方的攻勢。他想知道Batman是否安好，但他沒閒看一眼蝙蝠車。

 

蝙蝠車突然產生爆炸，Robin不禁全身僵硬了下的轉過身看，Batman?Robin甩下女幽靈往蝙蝠車看，然而Robin嗅到不該有的氣味，那只是普通的汽油加上火花所引成的爆炸，而且只是近蝙蝠車的方向，而非蝙蝠車本身。立馬明白這一點的Robin立刻全力後空翻，閃過了女幽靈另一次致命的攻擊，他一下子把女幽靈抓緊，然而對方卻輕易的脫離了Robin的壓制，該死的幽靈體質。

 

 “今天就玩到這裡吧，小鳥。但是我是時候去幹正事了。”

 “慢著!”

 “不查看一下車裡真的好嗎?說不定我還放了別的定時炸彈阿?”

 

像為了證實這一點似的，蝙蝠車旁邊又有一處爆炸。Robin心裡不安，他不能就這樣任女幽靈逃，但他也不安心就這樣丟Batman在這，為什麼你沒有任何反應，你受傷了嗎，Bruce?最後Robin選擇了往蝙蝠車方向走，伴隨著女幽靈的笑聲，一切都如她的預料似的。

 

 “Batman!”

 

然而裡面沒人，Batman把蝙蝠車掉在這，他甚至沒跟自己說任何一句就離開了。

 

 “哎呀，被丟下了。我的名字叫Harley Quinn，你也能叫我Harley，這樣會親切一點!”

 

Harley每一句都如諷刺Robin的失敗一樣，但她的人影卻消失在空中，再也找不到。

 

TBC


	36. 不可結緣36

###  (36)

 

事情變得失控，Batman肯定這次會比上次Joker在哥譚留了一個星期更糟糕。Joker開始另類遊戲，他不再只把炸彈放在哥譚其中一處，也沒有只抓著政要，他把行動更進一步了，利用Harley把整個哥譚一半以上能作為地標的大廈全都電力過載，整個哥譚大停電之餘，電力的過載使到哥譚到處產生看下去自然不過的爆炸。然而，不論是誰也知道，這是Harley所為。Batman沒時間跟Robin說他相安無事，他獨自離開想要追上Joker，他不想Robin跟上來，就算這樣會令Robin失落或不安之餘還要讓他獨自面對Harkey，但他可以的，Batman相信這一點。但是Joker，這是Batman的責任，必須由他來解決。

 

Joker站在天台上，他想要把哥譚弄得更雞犬不寧，一大堆亡命之徒出現在街上。Joker不再找Arkham裡的人，那些人只會找上Batman，而Joker想要的不只這樣。他選擇了找別的城市各種以殺人為樂，潛伏在黑暗中的亡命之徙來到哥譚的瘋狂晚上派對。他們在街上搶劫﹑殺人，GCPD出盡所有的人員只能應付他們當中的小群，還有更多湧入哥譚。Joker的名聲遠及各地，當聽見Joker的歡迎來到哥譚時，大量的罪犯便冒出頭來並集結在哥譚這裡。Joker開始玩不同的變態遊戲，他開始在自己搶奪過來的電視直播前表演。他捉來了不同的人，他在電視前把不同份量的Joker毒氣注入被捉來的人體內，然後看他們自相殘殺。這對Joker來說什麼也不是，這或許只是他等Batman來的前菜一樣。

 

Batman趕到時已看到遍地屍體，只是短短的時間，就在他與蝙蝠車被控制的時候，Joker已經殺了那麼多人。這些人命在Joker眼中不算什麼，但在Batman眼中一切就像責備他的失敗，他的無能。他聽到GCPD忙碌的通訊，他聽到醫院各處哀號，他聽到每一個人在角落絕望的哭泣。

 

 “Joker，這次我肯定要把你的腿打斷。”

 “要試試看嗎?這次我帶了我的新朋友來找你玩，Batman!你們玩得還開心嗎?”

 “該不會是你殺了她的吧，Joker。”

 “可以的話也是一個不錯的體驗，但不是，我只是在路邊剛好找到她而已，我可愛的Harley。但這是一個好提議，我也想自己親手弄出一個幽靈出來看看。”

 

Batman受不了他的瘋言，他立刻撲向Joker。上次就是因為讓Joker逍遙法外，使到最後就算把所有問題解決也沒能把Joker親手捕住。他沒有吃到痛，因此這次他再次逃出來，想把事情弄得更一團糟，更瘋狂，更絕望。Joker邊笑邊閃過Batman的攻勢，Joker的體術一向厲害，但他鮮有和Batman正面對決，這次也一樣，Joker一直都在閃避，而Batman一直追擊。

 

Joker一直投出許多的炸彈，Batman一直閃避，但炸彈的落處非常近，就算是Batman依舊受到衝擊波波及，甚至是站穩也困難。他到底在打算什麼，Joker的意圖令人難以摸索，甚至下一步Joker會作出什麼擾亂人的作戰Batman也想不到。Batman向著Joker投出網狀陷阱，但Joker好像早已知道他會這樣似的一一閃過，然而他光是閃避而沒有作出攻勢。他在等待什麼嗎?這個念頭不好，會讓Batman想到那個活潑的身影。剛剛在蝙蝠車時他就來了，他當然來了，他總是放不下自己，不會放棄任何一個在他身邊的人，他就是那麼好的孩子，而他最喜歡這樣的他，最愛這樣的他。

 

突然有種不詳的預感降臨，他想起上次與Robin一起去見Joker的時候，他說過下次再見，小鳥兒。他的目標是Robin嗎!Batman立刻上前揪住Joker，Joker大笑，瘋狂地笑，彷彿計劃如他所料的進行。Batman他們不知不覺糾纏至天台的邊緣，他威脅地把Joker半個身體推出天台邊緣，他要知道Joker到底找來Harley來作什麼，他要知道到底Harley能作什麼。他要知道一切，之後他才能去找Robin，你等我。就如預感不幸的成真一樣，背後某處產生大爆炸，Robin的方向!Batman心跳彷彿停頓了下，但他沒有表現出來，絕對不能表現在Joker面前。然而，Joker總是能捕捉到Batman微妙的表情，他笑得很開心，而這種感覺令他覺得這和Robin有關。

 

 “你到底作了什麼，Joker?”

 “現在在這對我好嗎，你不關係你的小小鳥嗎?”

 “如果你對Robin作了什麼，我不會放過你的。現在，你要回去Arkham!”

 

Joker看準了Batman拉他回來的這一刻，他往Batman身上注射了些什麼，Batman立刻渾身費力，他與Joker一起掉下去，從高達40層大廈天台上。是新型毒藥，他眼前的景象變得扭曲，他混身發熱，頭昏腦脹，瞬間就把全身的力氣抽走。他感覺到自己往下墜，但他動不了一根指頭，眼前的畫面開始變清晰回來，但四周的畫面卻成了地獄。真正的地獄，他站在地上，光這一點他就知道自己看到的是幻覺，這毒藥中或許滲入了稻草人的幻覺藥物也說不定。然而他看到四周曾經是建築的位置成了瓦礫，地上遍地屍片，人的死相全都收入眼簾，像在哭訴Batman的無能，他的自負覺得能擺平一切，然而最後他什麼也作不到。他走在路上，他不想知道自己踐踏了多少人的手腳殘肢，他只是向前走，一切都不是真的……這都是幻覺……Bruce不知道自己的制服何時被脫下，他以Bruce Wayne的身份繼續走在路上，他的腳踝突然被抓住，他下意識想要甩開但他看到那雙手，Alfred?

 

 “少爺……快逃……”

 “Alfred!”他想抱著對方，但Alfred卻化作灰消逝了。

 “Bruce……”身後又傳來另一個熟悉的聲音。

 “Dick!”

 

然而他在眼前倒下了，Bruce立刻上前接住Dick，然而Dick沒有任何體溫，這是幻覺……

 

 “為什麼不救我?”

 “不是這樣的!”

 

不是這樣的，Batman墜落。他放棄了掙扎，他輸給了眼前的幻覺，他閉上了雙目，他放棄再動任何一根指頭。

 

 “不要阿!”

 

Dick……是你嗎?他眼前的景象又改變了，他看到那個掛念的身影，Dick……

 

他接住了，他接住Batman了，他沒看到Joker的身影，又被他逃了。然而至少拉住Batman，Batman安全了。Robin緊緊抱著那個冰冷的身影，他的體溫在急速下降，他的身體很重，他失去了意識，他必須把Batman帶回蝙蝠洞，他必須找到Joker和Harley，他知道有很多很多事現在必須由他來作。只是他現在腦海只被一個又一個的片段充斥，他想起來了，看著Batman墜落的身影令他想起來了，他是……Richard Grayson。

 

TBC


	37. 不可結緣37

###  (37)

 

Bruce張開雙目，他感覺到身體糟透了，毫無疑問。他身體乏力，就算是張開雙目也用盡了他全身的力氣似的，但他不能再閉上眼，因為他還記得倒下前到底發生什麼事，Joker在他身上注入了致命的幻覺性毒藥，他那一刻就陷入昏迷，但他記得最後一刻的片後，在天台上躍下的Dick。他呼吸費力，嘴唇乾涸，喉如火燒一樣。他不知自己到底睡了多久，但他肯定自己睡了不短的時間，而哥譚在他昏迷的時候不知受到多少Joker和Harley的傷害。

 

 “Alfred……Dick!”天阿，他的聲音糟透了，彷彿再多說連喉就會痛到出血。

 “你醒過來了嗎，Bruce少爺!”Alfred立刻遞上一杯溫水，好讓Bruce的喉好過一點。

 “我昏了多久?哥譚怎樣了?”

 

Alfred嚴肅地皺起眉頭，他打開了電腦，他看到Robin在哥譚中穿梭的影子。他昏倒了一個星期，上次只是幾天Batman也花了近一個星期才能修補回來，這次他損失了多少人命?我們差點連你也失去了，Bruce少爺。Alfred按著Bruce的肩膀，看著他身上多處的傷勢，雖然已經都包紮妥當，但最重要的是Bruce體內的毒素。雖然Dick一直受到Bruce的教育和訓練，他對藥物的認識並不亞於Bruce，然而Joker這次所使用的是新型毒藥，當中更混合了許多不同的神經麻痺和幻覺劑，所有毒物同時混合後所生成的最新型毒藥，就是像Bruce具有經驗和對Joker毒藥有深入了解的人也未必能一時三刻把解藥研發出來，因此Dick和Alfred用盡所以現有的知識把Bruce體內的毒性治療或壓制也好。他們沒有Bruce對Joker毒藥的了解程度，何況Dick還有Robin的責任，簡單點說他們的進度並不理想，Bruce就這樣昏迷了一個星期，一直在鬼門關渡過。Robin很少孤身一人，他向來也和Batman共同進退，而Batman也不會容讓他自己一人面對哥譚這罪惡城市中，然而這次他們沒有選擇。Bruce看著僅有的新聞上Robin在哥譚獨自一人面對一大班持械的罪犯，他不禁想現在就坐蝙蝠戰機往他身邊衝去。

 

 “你體內的毒素還沒完全根治的，在此之前你不可以出去!Bruce少爺。”

 “但是Robin在外面，他還沒可以自己面對哥譚!”

 “到底是還沒可以，還是只是你過於操心?不管哪一邊，你現在最需要的是把自己體內的毒性排除，還有把解藥研發出來。”

 

Joker對付完Batman後不知如何在空中脫身，然而他很快就在哥譚的另一端出現。他拿出了對付Batman的毒藥大量在哥譚散播，每個中毒的人也陷入大量可怕且絕望的幻覺當中，他們看到的一切都是恐懼，他們看到的每件事物都成了內心中的夢魘，如Batman看見Joker一樣。這次情況比上次更糟，這次醫院同樣爆滿，藥物需求一直增加，但Joker知道上次哥譚那麼快重新振作因為Batman和藥物公司的人員沒有倒下，所以這次他就先針對這批人。他早就知道Batman和Robin本身有很強的抗藥性，所以他讓Batman成為他新製毒藥的第一試驗品，成果非常成功。之後他就把那批製藥人員都困在一座大廈中，他們看下去完全像羊一樣，無知無害，對Joker來說要殺他們輕而易舉。但就這樣殺了有什麼意思?他騙那些製藥人員他在他們身上都注射了慢性的毒藥，而他把解藥都分散在大廈不同的角落，找出來注射的人就不用在2小時後痛苦的死亡。然而都是騙人的，情況剛好相反，他並沒有在那些人員身上注射毒藥，相反藏在角落的才是毒藥，和Batman體內那種完全一樣。然而人員沒有意識到這個是陷阱，他們發瘋似的尋找那會致自己死地的“解藥”。當他們發現這並非解藥時已太遲，半批人員受到藥物影響把另外半批人員視作怪物，他們盡力抵抗並把那些“怪物”都殺掉，並把怪物吊在大廈外。但當藥物時效到時，他們也自動腦死亡，最後整座大廈無人生還。待Robin到達時，他不敢直視眼前的景象，太慘烈了。這座大廈的屍體前一刻還是活生生的人，只是他來遲了，現在哥譚大半的製藥人員就這樣死去了。

 

之後的哥譚更是一片愁雲慘霧，Joker不只把這招用在製藥人員身上，甚至對醫護人員出手。Robin叮囑著Gordon不要讓Joker有機可乘，Alfred和他也在監視每一間醫院，防止Joker再次向他們出手，然而他們反應得太慢了，光是Joker所殺的已經是哥譚現有的大半人數。醫院一直人手不足，醫護人員本身也人心惶惶，他們害怕自己成為下一個目標，成為下一具吊在外面的屍體。這樣的情況在哥譚維持了一個星期，Robin一直在外，把趁火打劫的人擊退，把Joker的手下擊退。然而他還是沒看見Joker和Harley，他們只有在自己作案時才會出現，Joker會繼續找下一批可憐目標，而Harley一直在不同建築中穿梭，她應該被拜託要在哥譚繼續引起事端，讓哥譚繼續陷入機能半癱瘓且混亂的狀態。

 

 “Dick，現在就回來。”

 “Brcue?你醒過來了?”

 “你不能這樣長期在外，太危險了。”

 “……我知道，我現在就回來。”他的能力不夠，在Bruce眼中永遠如此。

 

他在Batman不在身邊的時間在哥譚這地獄中待了整整一個星期，然而他還是覺得我不行，Dick的不滿在內心積聚，但他還是會回去，誰叫他是Robin，而那個人是他最愛的Batman?Bruce狠狠的瞪著他，或許只是他單方面覺得，但Dick肯定對方對於自己穿著Robin制服在哥譚活躍一個星期的事極為不滿。

 

 “把這一個星期你看到的事告訴我，Dick。”

 

Dick把一切都告訴他，包括他們已失去大半的製藥成員﹑醫護人員之餘，醫院中每天都有數十人慢慢死去，其餘的都在毒藥和Joker的恐懼下慢慢渡過。他到達那幾座掛著屍體的大廈時還是硬著頭皮的進去搜索一番。到處也只有血的腥臭味，他還找到殘留下來沒被找到的毒藥，他把找到的毒藥交給Bruce作為樣本。

 

然而他本該還有事要跟Bruce說的，他記得自己名叫Richard Grayson的事，雖然只是少許，他腦海中出現了幾個片段，一男一女在自己眼前墜落，他不肯定那二人是誰，但他肯定是很重要的事。但是……現在是說這個的好時機嗎?Bruce會有閒心管這個嗎?最重要的是，他會想Bruce知道這個嗎?不，他不想，他知道Bruce搜集情報的能力，只要有這個名字和腦海中的片段，他可以找到自己的過去。但這也意味著Dick沒有理由再留在Bruce的身邊，他要離去的日子不遠了。Bruce的起身動作打斷了Dick的迷思，他往蝙蝠車那邊去。Dick馬上抓住Bruce，他到底在想什麼?

 

 “Dick，你留在這裡。我已經作好了解藥的根基，你幫我繼續研究下去。”

 “慢著，也就是那些毒還在你體內，你瘋了嗎?”

 “這不關你事。”

 

Brcue甩開Dick的手，Dick感受到當中的怒意，Bruce真的生氣了，而他現在要再次出現收拾殘局。

 

TBC


	38. 不可結緣38

###  (38)

 

Batman的出現引起了Joker和Harley的注意。毒物還在身體內殘留，Batman很清楚，身體每一處都在叫囂抗議，在投訴他們還未預備好再次上陣。然而，Dick和Alfred的成果足以令他行走，這樣就夠了。只要他還可以走動，他就會站在哥譚中，與Joker對抗。他聽到Dick和Alfred這個星期所發生的事，他們已經作得很好，他們已經盡他們所能，只是他們不夠人手，而他這個人手卻在那張床上躺了足足一個星期，他痛狠這樣的自己。為什麼他會讓Joker有機可乘，他把自己陷入於那樣的危機當中。他甚至把自己的生存慾望放棄了，就算是那麼一刻，他也作錯了。這是他教Dick的所有事，到最後一刻他自己反而失敗了，他沒有資格責備Dick，他一直教導的到了最後一刻他卻放棄了。要不是Dick救他，他已經死了也說不定。

 

 “Batman!那個藥沒能殺死你，很好很好，這樣才有趣的對不?”

 

Batman毫不猶豫的把蝙蝠鏢投向聲音來源，Joker輕易閃過，他站在Batman面前。Harley也出現，他們早就知道自己會出現，因此他們才會在這同時出現，Joker深知一切。四周一定有Joker的埋伏，只是到底會是什麼?會像上次一樣有飛刀機關嗎?還是會再來毒藥的注射?或許四處都是他的手下，想要把Batman活活打死，不管是哪個，他都作好了心理準備。

 

 “你知道嗎，Batman?你總是犯下同一個錯誤。”

 “Joker，我唯一所犯下的錯誤就是沒能一直監視你在那深不見底的監獄當中嘗試脫身。”

 

Batman向著Joker揮拳，Joker這次不再一味閃避，他開始對Batman作出反擊。他們的攻勢一直不相上下，Batman狠狠的往Joker左臉揮拳，Joker下一刻便會向準Batman的肚子給予狠狠一記踢腿。如果只是這樣倒是簡單，但他背後還有Harley，一個跟Joker一樣不按理出牌的女性，他沒來得及尋找Harley Quinn的來歷，但他慢慢陷入下風。Harley討厭有Joker以外的人碰她，她對準Batman揮動手上的木槌，那是Joker送她的，她可喜歡呢。Harley的攻擊從來沒有間斷，她可以突然在牆壁處出現再給Batman一記狠狠的槌擊，又或許在空中給予Batman一次又一次的阻礙行動。Joker沒有殺他的心，因為Joker這次什麼武器也沒拿出來，他既沒有刀具，也沒有炸彈，甚至以往最自豪的毒藥也沒有，他只和Batman以手腳博擊互毆加上Harley不按理出牌。這是什麼意思?Joker在作別的打算，Batman一下子就心感不妙了。

 

 “Batman!”

 “Robin，我跟你說過你應該留在那邊。”

 “因為我放心不下。他們是Joker還有Harley，而你只有一人。”

 “就算是只有我也能解決，你回去!”不要讓Joker有機可乘。

 “你到底怎麼了?”

 “小小鳥被厭棄了嗎?這樣可不行阿，小小鳥會寂寞的。”

 

Joker一下子跳到Robin面前，向著Robin的頭狠狠下了一腳。Batman看到立刻擋下，他們的吵鬧到此為止，Robin到來顯然是有用的，至少他們能把局勢由劣勢轉為平衡。只是他不能原諒自己，把一切都陷入危機，他想把Dick排除到這個景況以外。然而，Robin早已在這裡，就算Batman不說，他總有一天會自己陷到裡面來。現時目標是把Joker和Harley解決，Harley的不按理出牌加上幽靈的敏捷移動Robin還未能應付，相反Batman跟他們交手至少能預測一下，這個應對使到他們的敵人交換了，這次會由Batman對付Harley。

 

Robin的動作比Batman靈活，他身上的顏色也的確引人注目，每一個動作也帶著光明和自信，令Joker也不禁把注意力放在他身上，而這樣與自己相距甚遠的人，他就會想把他掐住，讓他落到自己的黑暗﹑絕望和骯髒的世界。Robin的靈活使整個戰況節奏更為明快，Joker和他之間的交手比Batman時更快更狠更準，Joker的體術很厲害，不禁讓Robin有種應接不暇的感覺，但他必須應付，每一刻都在全力應對，只是錯失一次便會要了自己命的感覺令Robin……不，Dick興奮。就如他本身就習慣把命晾在懸崖邊，每一刻都在享受那個與死亡擦身而過的快感。並不是說他有自毀傾向，也不是他喜歡和Joker玩命，只是他感覺自己本來就是這樣的，他習慣了這種腎上腺素湧現的感覺，他像天生就會控制這個興奮感，不讓自己過火，而是沉著應戰。

 

Batman對準Harley揮拳，他的戰鬥風格和Robin不同，身上的盔甲早就使他不能像Robin一樣靈活跳躍得像舞者，但他的攻勢是精準具狠勁。他每一拳都打在Harley身上，然而他不喜歡打下去的觸感，打到東西同時卻沒有打到實物的體感。Harley討厭有人碰到她，Batman更甚。Harley身體也被一陣黑色的氣息圍繞，而這道氣息以肉眼可見的程度增長延伸出來，Batman立刻往後退，別在敵人不穩定的時候還強行接近，這樣的無謀急進只會令自己吃虧。

 

 “Mr.J說過不想我殺了你，但如果是錯手的話，他也覺得可以。”

 

Harley的影子在動，那一刻Batman才意識到一直看著Harley的不自然感覺，她和Dick幽靈時不同，她擁有自己的影子。影子可以照自己的意識衝向Batman，影子湊近Batman同時後者已有種討厭的感覺，當中有種死亡的氣息，Batman最討厭的氣息，Batman利用N金屬作成的刃片向準影子揮動，切斷影子的纏繞。影子再次快速纏上了Batman的四肢，Batman下意識覺得整個人也被拉入死亡的感覺，Batman如野獸般的直覺使他馬上遠離接下來的影子。這是死亡的力量，而Batman不能解決。

 

 “Harley!別忘了我們還有別的禮物送給他們。”

 “你說得對，Mr.J!我現在就去給他們看看我們預備的禮物。”

 

影子突然伸展到四周，她的影子拉下了四周的布，他們一直隱藏在黑暗中的東西。

 

 “剛剛說到，你總是犯下同一個錯誤，Batman。”

 

布後是一個又一個的人，他們都被綁在椅子上，每一張椅子上都有數支灌注毒藥的針筒，分別對準在座的人頭部﹑頸項的動脈﹑心臟和手腕動脈，每一處都是致命的位置，對於藥物而言。這裡到底有多少人，粗略估算至少也有數十人，而Batman他們只把專注力放在Joker和Harley身上，忽略了如此不自然且重要的動靜。

 

 “就是……你總是把人命放在你的第一位。那麼我們是時候退場了，但我保證很快就會再見。我會設計最後的舞台，到時再見吧，Batman和他的小小鳥。”

 “下次見啦，Batman，Robin!”

 “不要，Joker!”Robin已經明白Joker想要作什麼了。

 

下一刻，Batman與Robin看著眼前數十人同時被多處灌注毒藥，當中有男有女，有老有少，全都當場死亡。

 

TBC

 


	39. 不可結緣 39

###  (39)

 

一切都是我的錯，Bruce待在蝙蝠洞中注射解藥。Dick和Alfred完美地完成他交派的任務，只有自己最後什麼也沒作成。他沒追到Joker，也沒有找到Harley，更沒救到任何人，他甚至被Dick強行拉回蝙蝠洞為的就是注射剛弄好的解藥，以清除體內餘下的毒性。Bruce沒有停下工作過，他沒有正眼看過Dick一眼，彷彿他不存在。他想和Bruce說話，如果可以的話他可以和Bruce聊任何事，而不是現在他把整個人都埋入與Joker的精神戰鬥當中。他感覺到Bruce越來越不理智，他幾乎在整個哥譚毫無條理地移動，他甚至會把一些與Joker無關的事排後，讓Robin自己處理。他毫無條理地在哥譚搜索Joker的痕跡，甚至陷入盲目的傾向。即使看下去只是一絲不自然，就是一點點也好他也能聯想到是Joker的行蹤，以致每次都弄到一身傷回來，但他沒有找到。

 

 “這次是什麼，肌肉拉傷?脫臼?斷了多少條骨頭?身體埋了多少子彈?”

 “Dick，如果你有時間問我這個，倒不如找出Joker和Harley的行蹤。她是幽靈，作為過來人你能給予哪怕一點的幫助嗎?”他的耐性已經快被磨光了。

 “你這是什麼意思……”

 “Corrigan跟我聯絡，他會開始著手查Harley Quinn。Alfred在負責把藥物安全交到不同的醫院當中。那麼你在作什麼?”

 

不是，他不是想責備Dick，相反Bruce覺得自己才是最沒用那個。Dick在他昏迷時守護哥譚，他盡了他最大的能力把自己和哥譚救回來，但自己在作什麼?每一次尋找每一次的失落彷彿在控告他的無能，他的愚蠢。然而他的嘴巴就是停不下來，他只會說責備的話，他只會對別人更加嚴厲，他說不出安慰的話，因此才會傷害身邊每一個。

 

 “我只是想知道你在想什麼……”

 “不管你現在的感覺如何，我一定要捉到Joker，而你的感受對現況無任何的價值!”

 “……如果這是你的想法，我很抱歉自己的無能。”

 

Dick的怒氣就算是正常人也能聽得出來，他轉身離去，離開了蝙蝠洞，離開了他的身邊。關上門的聲音卻如冰錐一樣狠狠刺穿Bruce的心臟，他到底在作什麼?他在遷怒，他把怒意全然發洩在Dick身上，前所未有的情緒失控今天發生在一向理智過於情感的Bruce Wayne身上，他真蠢!

 

Dick駕上了Bruce給他的機車，不是Robin那一台，而是另一台更平民的。他全速衝向哥譚，他沒有別的地方去，他彷彿整個人生都在Wayne莊園和哥譚間渡過，就算死也只會在這。他麻木地加速，他不在意到底這個動作有多危險和自暴自棄，他只想脫離背後的一切。他什麼也不是，他們的失敗令Bruce陷入死胡同，他在怪罪自己，Dick明白，那些話並不是Bruce的真心話。他聽到Bruce心底處的吶喊和悲嗚，他背上了哥譚付出的人命，他背上了一切的過錯，他把一切都視作自己的責任，這是不合理的，這也不公平，但為什麼?一切他都明白，但他還是在意Bruce表面的話，那堅持外殼的話，心還是那麼的痛和在意。

 

哥譚到處也是火災，不正常的電量過載使到處也是火光，消防從沒停下腳步，Dick也到達了最近的一個位置。火災現場是一處住宅，Dick看著某個窗戶內還有人影，消防看著火勢完全沒有減退的趨勢也不敢貿然進入。但那只是個孩子，而在他眼前死的人已經夠多了。

 

 “裡面還有多少人?”

 “只剩那孩子而已……你在幹什麼!”

 

Dick隨手拿起身邊的水桶往自己身上倒，皮膚上的水能吸收大量火的能量，降溫同時保護自己皮膚沒那麼容易受到火燒傷，多少能作一點點的緩衝效果。Dick直接衝入火場，雖說身上的水分擔了大部分的火灼熱感，但Dick還是感覺到每一處的皮膚都在與火親吻一樣，火燙且疼痛。裡面的天花和支柱幾乎都被燒毀，就算是往上層的樓梯也岌岌可危。Dick看準落點往上爬同時，樓梯也同時倒塌，看來一會他需要找別的方法下去了。他聽到女孩的哭泣聲，他肯定是剛剛看過的身影。他想要救人，他想要救任何一個需要他的人。女孩頭上的橫樑瞬間倒下，Dick立刻把她擁入懷中，硬著頭皮用背擋下那條火樑。

 

 “我來救你了，我一定會救到你的。”緊抱懷中顫抖的身影，彷彿如這生最重要的存在。

 

Bruce到達時看到那一幕，Dick懷中擁著女孩，他們在2樓的房間破窗而出，最後落在旁邊下方的小店擋雨蓬上。救護人員立刻上前接過女孩，也邀請Dick過去治療，Dick清楚的記得Bruce跟他說不要讓人碰到任何機會可令他們了解自己的身體，因此他拒絕了。但說真的，沒穿制服時作這種事，身體每一處也在抗議。Bruce回過神後立刻上前，他狠狠的把Dick拉走，Bruce Wayne的面子在此時甚為有用，沒人敢攔他。他把Dick拉到角落，沒人的地方才狠狠的瞪著眼前的人。

 

 “你是瘋了不成?你早就不是幽靈之身了!”

 “這有關係嗎?我已經死過一次了，而且沒人會在意我!”

 

因為這裡沒人認識他，沒有任何一個人。Bruce倒抽口氣，他明白剛剛的話對Dick傷得多深，直達震撼靈魂的程度。眼前的人身影多麼迷茫又讓人痛心不能放下，他看著Dick就是這樣的感覺，那這也是Dick看著自己時的感覺嗎?他看到Dick的無理和自暴自棄，彷彿看到半小時前的自己一樣。

 

 “……我們回家再說。”

 

他們回到家，Alfred不知何時回到來的同時已預備好傷藥，他總是在需要他的時候就出現在他們眼前了。Bruce讓Alfred不要管他們，就算是聽到任何聲音也不要管他們，他們會把事情說清楚。Dick一路上什麼也沒說，身上的傷痕和燒傷也沒令他叫苦過，他也沒埋怨過，一切都過於寂靜，直到Bruce把Dick拉到自己房間。Bruce耐心地替他拔掉木刺和玻璃碎、冰敷﹑上藥並包好繃帶，Dick也順從地伸出每一處Bruce想處理的傷處，但他們二人也沒發過一聲，甚至沒眼神交流，直到Dick身上一切的傷也處理好後Bruce才說出第一句話。

 

 “說真的……Dick，我們之間到底發生了什麼事?”

 “……我不知道，Bruce。這個問題應該問你自己。”

 “……Dick，你到底在想什麼?”

 “該問這個問題的人是我!你到底想怎麼?Bruce Wayne!”

 “Dick……”

 “我該如何是好?每當我覺得我們需要保持距離時你卻把我拉到你身邊，當我覺得我們可以親密點時你就推開我，你到底是想要怎樣!”

 

Dick激動的從床上站起，身上的傷口當然牽扯到但他不在乎，他現在只想與Bruce保持一段距離，一段令他不會誤會的距離。

 

 “Dick……我不知道該如何定義我們的關係。”

 

他糾結一切，與自己有關的，與Dick有關的，甚至Batman和Robin有關的。他不敢承認在這段關係中他迷失了，他不應該向這個男性出手，他甚至不應該愛上他，但Dick對自己有著致命的魅力，他熟悉自己的一切，他是自己的網，他任何時候都在拯救自己，每一刻都在拉扯著自己的底線。他無理智地愛上他，但他卻自私地想要把Dick留在身邊的同時又保留那麼一絲的距離，他自私地作出自己不能回應Dick的情感卻又不容許Dick離開自己的身邊的結論，這種醜陋的佔有慾和不安最後也感染到Dick身心。

 

 “……我不知道，Bruce，我不知道……如果連你也定義不到我們間的關係……那我憑什麼定義?”Dick慢慢跪在地上，跪在Bruce面前。他雙手捧臉，但掩飾不了那淚水，他的情感崩潰，一切都在此刻爆發。

 

他不能解釋跪在地上是什麼意味，或許是他已經沒有任何力氣再站在男人跟前，又或者他只是在懇求對方給予一個結論。他沒有過去，沒有未來，他只能把握現在。然而Bruce是個活生生的人，他有著痛苦的過去，但他仍然擁有長遠的未來，他沒需要只執著於現在。他，在時間上從來沒有機會認識到他。他，在生命中沒可能認識到他。他們到底是因什麼連繫起來，如果在旁人眼中他們沒有過交集，只有他們才能定義到他們的關係，但當這關係定下時，彷彿就會有什麼逃不了的束縛把二人都勒緊。

 

 “對不起……Dick……”

 “告訴我……Bruce……這樣的你幸福嗎?”

 

看著這個微微顫抖著的身影，Bruce意識到自己是多麼混帳的人。他在作什麼，如果這一刻他不說出來，他知道就沒機會了。不管哪個結論，Dick也再受不了這曖味不清的關係，而Bruce必須說清楚，否則只會落到最慘烈的結果，Dick這一刻就會崩潰，他會立刻離開他的身邊。他跪下，他把Dick拉到自己懷中。他感受到Dick微微的顫抖，他害怕著Bruce的觸碰同時也渴求著。Bruce輕輕的把Dick捧著臉的手拉下，看著每一顆從藍眼中滾落的淚水，他輕吻著，他輕輕舔去每顆淚水，他慢慢由吻著眼簾落下至臉頰，最後定在那雙唇。他們親吻，Bruce霸道的侵略，他愛懷中的人，這個想法就如他是Batman一樣肯定，毫無疑問。他侵略著Dick的口腔每一處，Dick的舌頭是重點侵略地點，他吸啜那舌，他舔著，他纏繞，他甚至想咬著，每一個動作都如主人般霸道，而Dick總是沈迷在當中，不能自拔。他愛眼前這個男人，至死不渝。

 

他不知道最後到底是如何陷入少有的睡眠，但他睡前很肯定聽到Bruce說我愛你，而他也回應愛他。待他醒來時眼前是Bruce溫柔的目光，他往Bruce懷中鑽，感受那獨特貴價的睡衣質感，還有Bruce獨有的味道。

 

 “所以……我們……?”

 “你要我說清楚嗎?”

 “不用了。這樣就夠了。但你有想過一個問題嗎?”

 “什麼問題?”

 “萬一我還沒成年，你就是對未成年人出手了，Batman對未成年人出手……”

 “是你說的，人類的法律不適用於幽靈身上。所以我不用負任何責任。”

 “你這是鑽空洞阿!”

 “那你就是我的灰色地帶，我的灰色之子(Grayson)了。”

 

Bruce把Dick納入懷中，不再給予機會讓懷中之人反擊。

 

TBC


	40. 不可結緣 40

###  (40)

 

觀眾的喝采，掌聲，笑容，他們來是為了看他們這家人。他們把目光放在自己身上，這是他第一次上台，他的父母站在他身邊。他等待了這一刻很久，他不斷練習，他傷痕纍纍，他曾經落淚，但最後他還是會站起來再次抓緊那支橫桿，再次跳出高台。他會在空中飛舞，旋轉，享受那一小片刻的飛翔，自由。他天生就是作這個的料，他的父母對此毫無疑問，他們一直在等待他的成長，直到他們確定他可以踏上台的那一刻，而他成功了。他成為了新星，觀眾的焦點在他們三人身上。這樣的快樂維持了好幾年，當他以為今天的表演也會像以往一樣時，父母卻在眼前墜落了。

 

他在能接住父母之前，父母墜落了，就在他眼前。他們在一瞬間就成為屍塊，血流遍整個舞台，就在他眼前。觀眾和他一樣瞬間靜默，他感受到自己全身血液停止流動，冰冷的手腳令他沒能反應過來同時，觀眾們已經在尖叫，慘叫，逃離這裡。而他，還是沒能反應過來，他看著地上的屍體，他的父母，The Flying……

 

Dick突然醒過來，他一直都在發同一個夢，一直重複又重複看著那些片段。他看了下手機，早上10點，天阿他竟然睡了5個小時。以往的他只要睡3個小時就好，最近一直在加長時間，剛開始時他只多睡了10分鐘，他並沒在意，慢慢成了15分鐘、30分鐘、1小時。但他今次睡了5個小時，夢中的片段越來越長，越來越清晰。自他把Batman掉落的身影與在夢中所認定是父母的身影重疊後，他想起了自己名字叫Richard Grayson。然後這個夢一直纏繞自己，在那短短的睡眠時間裡，那些片段一直在重複，他們墜落在舞台之上，到處也引起混亂，那個地方是……哈利馬戲團。

 

Dick看了下旁邊的位置，Bruce早就離開了，他睡得比任何人都少，而且Joker和Harley又再次失蹤了。上次Joker失蹤後Batman沒來得及找他，他就自己回到Arkham瘋人院，他沒受到應有的教訓，因此他才會再次逃出來，把事情弄得更糟，把人命視作無物，因此Bruce很著重眼前的制裁動作。要告訴Bruce他想起來了嗎，他叫Richard Grayson，他是在哈利馬戲團死的，然後他還發現了一個不得了的事，但他該如何跟Bruce說這件事?Dick想了下，最後選擇甩甩頭，沖個熱水澡，現在不是好時機，外面還是一團糟，他還能睡個5小時，Bruce早就回去他的崗位了。

 

 “抱歉，Bruce。其實你能叫醒我的。”

 “適當的休息是需要的，而且我相信那是你更接近人類的一步。”

 “Bruce，我愛你。”Bruce聽到後輕輕上揚嘴角並拉過Dick，在他臉上落下一吻。

 

他們隨即回到工作模式，他們還有很多事要處理。已經死去的人無法救回，但他們還能救剩下的人。新的解藥已經研發完成，但哥譚的人員死了大半，他們向鄰近的城市提出援助請求。鄰近城市許多人員也聽聞過Joker這號人物，他們懼怕自己成為下一個目標，肯出手幫忙的人遠遠不夠死去的人。所以他們要幫忙製藥，Dick和Alfred留在蝙蝠洞，而Batman會出外處理爛攤子和嘗試找到Joker。Arkham瘋人院一直在監視，有任何與Joker有關的動靜就跟他匯報，但是Batman認為這次不會那麼簡單就回去，他們都想把事情作一個了結。

 

Alfred此時面色凝重的帶著一封信過來，腳步急促，呼吸不穩，手輕輕顫抖，能令到接受二人關係的轉變表情也毫無波動的他如此失色，Bruce和Dick同時看向那樣不平靜的Alfred，看來會有大事件來臨了。

 

 “少爺們……你們必須看一下這個。”

 

Bruce接過那封信，Dick也湊近一看倒抽口氣，卡片上只寫著“Joker’s Here”，他曾經來過，在他們都不知道的前提下。沒有郵寄印章，現在哥譚還在恢復階段，郵寄服務還是沒能恢復，所以這封信必然是由Joker親手投入。他知道了，Batman的真實身份，這樣不單對Bruce危險，甚至對Alfred和Dick也有同等危險。到底是哪裡出錯了，他們的秘密。

 

 “Bruce……這是……”

 

Bruce毫不猶豫的把信拆開，裡面有一張正式的邀請卡，來自Joker和Harley的邀請，地點是今晚的哈利馬戲團。Bruce曾經聽過那個馬戲團，曾經在哥譚表演過，但之後馬戲團的去向消聲匿跡了，Bruce沒有去理會因爲那不在他的管理範圍中，他沒時間去管。

 

 “哈利馬戲團……”

 “這是Joker對我們下的戰書，我必須去。”

 “不要去，Bruce!”

 

他知道了，他肯定知道了。Joker知道他是誰，所以他才想讓Batman去那裡。Dick不可能讓Batman自己一個人去面對Joker和Harley二人，但同時他也不能去那個馬戲團，他還記得很清楚，幽靈回到自己逝去的地方就會消失這一回事。Bruce看著Dick反常地緊張，Bruce的眼神在詢問自己，要說出一切嗎，還是不能說……他在想什麼?對於下意識的逃避，Dick立馬想給自己來一記棍棒，他必須要說出來!

 

 “我想起來了。雖然不是很多，但我是……我是在那死去的。我的本名不是Dick……我叫作Richard Grayson。對不起，Bruce。我該更早跟你說的，但是我想到……”告訴你的同時便等於他們間的協議到期，我還不想離開這裡。

 “你的名字是Richard John Grayson，死的時候剛好20歲。”Bruce理所當然的說出來。

 “Bruce?”

 

你的父親叫John Grayson，你的母親叫Mary Grayson。你們來自哈利馬戲團，你們是當中的招牌人物，The Flying Graysons家族的空中飛人成員。那晚是你的母親生日，你們在台上表演空中飛人時，鋼索壞掉以致引起了嚴重事故，Grayson夫婦二人掉落同時即場死亡。隨即觀眾作成的失火事故令The Flying Graysons的唯一成員，Dick Grayson也葬身於火海之中，當場死亡。然而Grayson夫婦的死亡並非事故，John Grayson是一個謹慎的人，他會每一次表演前都親自檢查所有器材確保安全，而且這也關乎他家人的生命安全，他從沒錯失過任何一次檢查的重要性，這次也沒有。但他被人陷害了，哈利馬戲團得罪了一個名為Tony Zucco的惡棍，他想警告哈利馬戲團，因此對器材動了手腳，最後導致悲劇產生。Tony Zucco逃命多時，最後命運玩弄下，他回來到哥譚，被Batman抓到，進入他該進去的地方。

 

 “Bruce，你知道多久了?”

 “你還記得我一開始是以體操運動員的方向著手調查嗎，我很快就發現你不是運動員。你的動作中流露一種表演慾，讓觀眾停留在你身上並愛你的魅力，所以我很快就轉移往特技表演者方向調查。我發現你沒人記住，甚至沒人為你們立下墓碑。”

 “所以那時你想為我立下墓碑……天阿，那要多早之前的事。為什麼你不告訴我?”那要多早之前，遠在他們還沒意識到這段感情之前。

 “……留戀這段時光的不只你一個。”

 

他明白Dick的矛盾，內心的糾結，但他在引導Dick自己親口說出到底是怎麼回事，他要確保Dick對自己毫無保留。隱瞞會令雙方的信任崩潰，而他不想這事發生在Dick與他之間。

 

 “你不需要去那裡了，Dick。應該說你不能去。”

 “但是Bruce，你不能一個人去面對Joker!而且……有些事我必須跟你說的!”

 

既然Bruce已經清楚一切，那麼這件事，他必須跟Bruce說清楚，關於Harley Quinn，他生前唯一一個真正認識的人。

 

TBC


	41. 不可結緣41

###  (41)

 

哈利馬戲團離開哥譚後進了另一個鎮表演，那個鎮本來並不在計劃當中，然而當時哈利馬戲團的團員得了急病，他們急需一個醫生，逼於無奈下他們更改了原本的行程來到這個鎮。在那裡，該名團員獲得了醫治，他們選擇在鎮再待上1個星期。而那個鎮的第一惡棍Tony Zucco對於外來的馬戲團並不友善，他恐嚇哈利，馬戲團的主人，要求給予一筆不合理的保護費。哈利不肯，他在醫治團員上已經花費許多，他只會付出合理的價錢作合理的事，但不能是給予Tony所說的保護費。

 

沒拿到錢的Tony選擇給哈利馬戲團一點顏色，他趁John Grayson作最後檢查後在器材上動手，拿去某些安全部件，整個器材變得不安全之餘甚至會危有機會在表演中途毀壞。就在The Flying Graysons的高潮位置時，承載著John Grayson和Mary Grayson的鋼索掉落，他們二人在Dick Grayson面前掉落，死在他年輕的兒子面前。

 

那一晚本該是Mary Grayson的生日，他們表演過後就會慶祝Mary的生日。Dick受到重大的打擊，他還沒來得及反應並葬他的父母，馬戲團就因觀眾混亂而起火作成大型火災，Dick沒有走避，最後活生生燒死在馬戲團裡。哈利馬戲團從此一蹶不振，他們的團員四散，帳篷的殘骸留在鎮裡，鎮的人不知是什麼原因也慢慢遷徙，從此哈利馬戲團的名字消失在眾人耳中。

 

Batman來到了前哈利馬戲團的帳篷，帳篷滿滿的燒焦痕跡，聽說當年幾乎燒到什麼也不剩，所以現在的帳篷是Joker模仿再作嗎?他完全理解不了Joker和Harley的動機。或許他應該把這看作只是Joker的想法，Dick說過他在殘缺的記憶中曾經看過Harley的身影，她也曾經是哈利馬戲團的人，只是沒人知道她的去向。Batman推斷Harley可能也在那場意外中死了也說不定，如Dick一樣。如果是這樣，那或許Harley不會在這裡，Joker應該也不想失去一個如此萬能的搭檔。

 

 “Bruce……一切都好嗎?”

 “一切都好，Dick。”

 

Bruce選擇讓Dick待在蝙蝠洞裡，條件是他必須一直透過通訊器與蝙蝠洞保持聯絡之餘，他也要把自己的視覺系統與蝙蝠洞連繫，Dick和Alfred可以隨時知道他的處境和現況。他和Dick皆認為Harley也是死在哈利馬戲團，她應該不會在這裡出現。要是Harley不在的話，那麼Batman的對象就只有Joker，如果只是一對一，Batman還是能與之抗衡。要是Harley也在的話……Batman早就穿上了用N金屬作的裝備，上一次的對決中他開始掌握到Harley的動作，雖然她可以穿越任何物理性的物件，但她還是有人的思維，她會帶著自己的節奏作出攻擊，只要是人類的思維，那Batman總會等到她有破綻的一刻。

 

Batman謹慎的先在四周觀察，他看到Joker完美的模仿當年哈利馬戲團的東西，包括卡車﹑露天食堂的桌椅﹑帳篷後方的休息地方和睡房等等，每一處也彷彿認證當年的哈利馬戲團多麼輝煌，多麼受人歡迎且熱愛。Batman走到雜物房，那裡有著許多陳年舊物。Batman拿起來一一察看，最後他找到了，The Flying Graysons的海報。經過了3年隨性的風吹雨打，海報已褪色並整張滿佈龜裂的痕跡，但他就是想找這樣的東西，Dick曾經存在的證明。在鏡頭背後的Dick當然看到，Batman為了他一直在尋找的東西，他終於能肯定自己的存在，他的父母，一切都不是白費。

 

 “Dick，你的母親……”

 “真是動人的人兒，對吧?”

 

Joker站在雜物房的門口，如早就知道Batman會在這一樣。他立馬轉過身看著來者，他大意了，如果有任何陷阱的話，他早就深陷危險之中了。Joker手中還拿著別的東西，一個金色的手鐲，上面有著2隻小鳥的圖案，雖然是沒來由的直覺，但Batman覺得相當適合海報上Dick的母親，而他相信Joker拿著這玩意並非偶然。Joker惡意地擺弄著手中的手鐲，好讓Batman看得更清楚一點。

 

 “你知道嗎，這個是我花了很多時間才找到的，聽說……是你家那可愛的小鳥生前想要送給他母親的生日禮物!”

 “Joker，放下那玩意。”鏡頭後的Dick默默收緊了嘴巴的線條，如Batman一樣。

 

他完全沒懷疑當中的合理性，Joker沒必要拿不是真的東西在他面前擺弄，他要把屬於Dick的東西拿回來。Joker的動作比以往更為迅速，他與Batman交手的同時也能確保手鐲在自己的手中。手鐲一直在Joker與Batman之間穿梭，他們在爭奪同時也互相想要把對方致於死地，不以這樣的心情面對眼前的敵人是不可能勝過對方，更別說制服。待他們二人彷彿要把雜物房拆掉後，Batman與Joker的戰場慢慢轉為外面，他們的身體接觸變多，威脅到性命的攻擊也慢慢增加。這樣不行，他一直和Joker僵持不下，但他想要那個手鐲而他需要出奇不意。

 

Batman再次向Joker投出蝙蝠鏢，這次不是炸彈也不是利刃，是煙霧彈。

 

 “哦，你知道這玩意對我沒用的吧?”

 

在煙霧中，Batman再次投出利刃的蝙蝠鏢，Joker簡單的閃開，但Batman早就知道他能閃過，他要的就是閃避這個動作。對準Joker閃開的方向，Batman利用鉤爪槍瞬間爆發力射向Joker拿著手鐲的手，Joker吃痛的鬆手同時手鐲也被鉤爪擊飛至上空。這樣就夠了，Batman立刻嘗試搶過那手鐲，然而事與願違。手鐲停留在空中，Batman才明白他是被計劃那一個，Harley果然在這。

 

 “你的Robin沒有跟你一起來……我就知道會這樣，因為他害怕了。”

 “Harley，你為了Joker連自己消失也沒差嗎?”

 “叫Dick Grayson來，否則……”

 

Harley沒有回應，她頓時消失並再次在Batman身後出現，她的手掐緊著Batman的頸項，以致對方死地的力度。Batman呼吸困難，他的頸項一直被緊緊的抓著，Harley Quinn，那個為了Joker甚至可以把自己也賠進去的瘋子。Joker故意慢慢的走近，他在Harley手中拿回那本屬於Dick的手鐲，他在Batman面前炫耀，放在他的眼前，讓Batman甚至連當中的精緻花紋也能看得清清楚楚的程度後，他收回自己的胸前，隨即在手袖處拿出一把利刃，直插Batman的腰部。Batman吃痛的低嗚，他立刻嘗試甩開Joker，但他就算甩開了Joker也沒能把Harley甩開，頸部那緊縮的壓力還在，他不能呼吸。

 

 “叫出來，叫Dick Grayson來!”

 “別發白日夢!”

 

Harley繼續掐住Batman的要害，正當她想要繼續施壓的同時，一道影子把Harley推開了，Batman並沒有漏看那一個身影。

 

 “Dick?”

 

TBC


	42. 不可結緣42

###  (42)

 

一直坐在後援的位置果然不適合自己，Alfred一直都如此按捺得住，他們的管家俠果然厲害。Batman專注於Joker身上，但Dick透過視覺系統顧及四周的環境，他看到Harley Quinn。雖然只是一瞬間，但Dick很肯定他看到Harley在附近接應。整個腦袋也空白一片，指尖冰冷得彷彿不能再按鍵盤上任何一個鍵。那個瘋子真的在馬戲團，他為Joker付出了多少……那麼Dick Grayson，Robin也能為Batman付出多少。他默默拿出在懷中的紙，這是以前Corrigan交給Bruce的，一個陣法，一個回溯用的陣法，能把他變回幽靈體的陣法。

 

 “Alfred，我要你……”

 “Bruce少爺不會想你這樣作的，Dick少爺。”

 “Harley Quinn就在那，而Bruce只有一個，他應付不了。”

 

Alfred還是不願意，他明白二人的關係進展到什麼地步，他明白Dick的存在為Bruce帶來多大的改變，他明白如果他協助了Dick作這種自毀的行為所帶來的後果有多嚴重，甚至他們會永久失去一個同伴，一個最愛的人，而Batman再也得不到任何的幫助。這個術法已經是Corrigan找到最快最安全之餘副作用也最少一個，然而所有事也不能肯定，把人變成幽靈體?想想也覺得太危險了，而他們並沒有把握。

 

 “Alfred，你想救Bruce的，對吧?”

 “……Dick少爺，你知道我也很在意你的。”

 “我也愛你，Alfred。但是，你不幫我的話，我就會自己弄的了。而我不肯定自己會不會寫錯裡面的字，你知道我到現在還是不太會寫泰文。”

 

Alfred痛心的看著眼前的男性，他早已視自己的生命完結，Dick愛他們，這份感情不亞於Alfred和Bruce。Dick在Alfred身上感受到父愛，他一直都明白這份晚上的工作有多危險，但他也明白Bruce有多麼重視這一個責任，由他的父母被殺那一刻開始。他一直默默待在後方，看著Batman多少次出生入死，多少次與死亡擦身而過，他們每次回來也是一身掛彩，傷勢程度不一，每次他都只用他獨有的關心方式“冷嘲熱諷”，但手上治療的手從沒停下來過。他總是知道Bruce和Dick的需要，就算Dick成了奇怪的存在，他還是如常一樣預備二人最愛的小甜餅給他們，他還是在任何時候都給予幫助，不管是生理還是心理上也一樣。Alfred是支撐他們的存在，但這一刻他要Alfred幫他，把自己變回幽靈體，對不起……Alfred，我總是利用你的溫柔。

 

不論什麼事也別停，Alfred，拜託你。

 

Alfred在Dick踏入法陣前一刻還是緊緊的拉著他，他還是想眼前的人多三思一下，一定有別的方法，但他們現時沒人想到而已。Dick給予Alfred一個緊緊的擁抱，或許是最後一次了。我愛你，Alfred，很感謝你。Dick輕輕的在Alfred耳邊說，引來對方的落淚。他們總是如此，Bruce也好，Dick也罷，他們總是為了哥譚付出一切，他們總是把自己整個人都賠進去，不求回報也不求紀念，最後總是讓人痛心。

 

Dick踏入那個陣法，陣法慢慢發起亮光，痛不欲生的熟悉疼痛感再次纏上了他整個人，不論發生什麼事，你都不要阻止我，也不要踏入這個陣法，Alfred。

 

不愧是Corrigan的陣法，Dick推開正掐著Batman的頸部的Harley時想著，他恢復過來的時間很快，足以他馬上就趕來救援。只有身為幽靈體的Robin才能幫上Batman，只有這樣的幽靈體才能把Harley制服並從Batman身邊推開。他直接把Harley推到一邊去，他聽到Batman叫他，但他沒閒暇管他。Harley討厭他，就如他是殺死自己的兇手一樣。Robin與Harley滾到了以前的練習場，對Robin來說已經什麼也不是，他對這裡什麼也不記得，但他只想把眼前的威脅遠離Batman。然而Harley不同，他知道一切，Joker替他找到，整個Harley Quinzel的人生，他討厭這樣的過去，他只想把眼前的一切都毀掉，如Joker所預料的一樣。

 

 “為什麼你會在這，Harley!”

 “因為我討厭這裡，我想要把這裡全都毀掉!而Mr.J說過，事情完了後這裡任我處置!”

 

Harley手拿著木槌向Robin揮去，Robin卻不解，他的記憶一直都在慢慢恢復一些零碎的片段，他還記得那個小小的身影，為著馬戲團而努力的女性。和眼前的女性完全不同。如果是他認識的Harley Quinzel的話，她不會作出傷害人的事。她熟悉了解觀眾的心理，她也明白同伴的心理，她總是作好自己的本份。她是如此好的一個女性，Robin不明白。他邊閃開Harley的動作邊繼續說著，他一定要弄明白背後的事。

 

 “Harley，我不明白，為什麼你要選擇幫一個瘋子?”

 “你不會明白的，Dick!生前我已經非受重視的那個，和你不同。你是馬戲團的寵兒和主角，就如現在你在Batman身邊一樣，你永遠受重視!而我……我﹑只﹑是﹑個﹑小﹑丑!但這次，他需要我，Mr.J需要我了!”

 “不應該是這樣的，Harley!你應該……”

 “我不知道你在想什麼，你記得多少，但我會把真實情況告訴你的。Mr.J他幫我找回了記憶，完整的記憶!”

 

Harley Quinzel是生前的名字，她是哈利馬戲團的眾多小丑成員之一。她天生就對人性的心理了解，她懂得討好，她懂得在不同的場合說出不同的話，顯得出她迷人的一面。就算在觀眾面前也一樣，她總知道如何吸引人的目光，也能作好身為一個小丑應作的事，她努力在作好自己的事，為的就是不被取代不被捨棄，她一直都作得比別人多。然而一切都在The Flying Graysons墜落後改變了。

 

 “改變?”這也是Robin最在意的一段，到底他死了之後發生什麼事，Harley發生了什麼事。

 

就算他們在聊過去的事，Harley還是沒有分心的向著Robin作出各種突襲。以近身搏擊她必然不是Robin的對手，但如果以突襲和出奇不意，Harley可說是其中的佼佼者，就算是Robin也在當中吃了不少苦頭。Robin開始回想Batman教導他的事，別因為敵人是熟悉的敵人而輕敵，也不要因為是昔日的朋友而留手，但偶然也存在不按理出牌的人，他們每次攻擊都出奇不意，從不給你時間認識並理解。但就算是這樣，你還是要一直理解，看穿他的動作，由最細微的地方開始看，他的動作總會有所破綻。

 

 “因為你們死了!整個馬戲團也變得四分五裂了!”

 

The Flying Graysons無疑是整個哈利馬戲團的中心，John Grayson是一個豪爽的人，他對所有人都用心來接觸，他天生的魅力和為馬戲團的付出也令人漸漸以他作為中心，就如觀眾最後總是期望看到他們的表演一樣。John Grayson是堅毅的一面，而Mary Grayson有體貼的一面，他們總是互補不足，他們是如此完美的一對夫妻的典範，讓人羨慕且吸引。把他們視作中心，把他們當作整個馬戲團的核心。當他們三人也死了後，整個哈利馬戲團愁雲慘霧，他們不知該如何是好。哈利團長對於自己失去了3個最大的賣點感到灰心，他也一下子找不到新的人來馬戲團。其他團員也為失去了The Flying Graysons同時也失去他們的“心”，歸屬感的離去，使到他們對這個馬戲團只剩下一個又一個的不堪回憶，這次的意外彷彿把他們在馬戲團最美好的東西全都奪去，讓他們一倒不起。

 

 “Harley!難道你沒想過利用你對人性的理解鼓勵他們嗎?”

 “一切都沒用，別說得那麼輕鬆!”

 

Harley有努力的嘗試，但她只是小丑，她不能成為哈利馬戲團的核心，也不能成為每一個人心中新的支柱。她最後甚至被馬戲團捨棄，當她回到馬戲團時，馬戲團大部分人已離去，他們選擇自尋出路，而哈利也決定不再與Harley續約。她一瞬間變得一無所有，原本就是孤兒的她一下子連僅有的世界也崩潰了。最後她遊蕩了不同的地方，回到原點，哈利馬戲團服下毒藥自殺。那時鎮的人依然避忌哈利馬戲團的遺址，而且人已經剩下不多，沒人發現過那個為了尋死而回來的女性，她最後的一道落幕，在沒有任何觀眾下完結。之後她成了幽靈，迎來了另一個舞台，在那舞台上，有需要她的Mr.J，這樣就足夠了。

 

 “他需要我，Mr.J需要我了!坦白說，你可以覺得這是幽靈體的情義結，我自己也這樣覺得。但是……你明白嗎?”

 “相信我，Harley……我明白。但是，這不成為你協助一個瘋子的正當理由!”

 

Robin終於看清了，他預測著Harley的行動，一下子把形勢逆轉。Robin預測了她一定會在後方再次襲來，Robin借著Harley的衝勁把她反制服。Harley只是對Joker有著特殊的依賴感，就如他第一眼看見Bruce一樣。Harley已經失去戰意，他們沒必要再打下去。而且，由剛剛開始他就有一種感覺，他開始感到乏力了。他看著Harley，溫柔的伸出手。

 

 “跟我走吧，Harley。”

 

他當然明白Harley的心情，因為他也是這樣，第一眼看到Bruce時他真的像救命稻草一樣纏著對方，他所遇見的人是Bruce，真的是太好了。

 

Batman想要馬上追上去，他確實的看到那個身影是Dick，他把自己變換回去了!但Joker擋在他面前，他可不想這麼難得的獨處機會就這樣結束。

 

 “難道你不覺得幽靈的事就該讓幽靈自己解決嗎?”

 “那我就先把你解決!”

 

Batman與Joker一直你死我活的對峙，然而Joker的嘴巴卻一直沒有停下來過。他的笑聲依舊刺耳，他的笑容依舊令人覺得討厭。但是最令Batman心煩的是他的話和Robin的去向。Joker總是看清楚一切，他總是能看穿Batman心中所害怕的一切。

 

 “你墮落了，Batman!你本應該是與我一起墮入黑暗的同伴才對!”

 

Joker小刀在Batman的喉前位置劃空，Batman立刻向準Joker揮拳，卻也是揮空。Batman沒有停下攻擊，他再次嘗試踢向Joker的腰部同時再向Joker的臉揮拳，這次的一擊非常有效，Joker吃痛的向後退。Batman這一擊的確不留情面，Joker毫不在意的吐了口血，連牙也吐出來的程度。他的笑容還是不變，還是那麼討人厭的存在。他還是喜歡這樣的Batman，暴躁﹑憤怒且絕望，把自己陷入於無底的深處之中。這樣的Batman會被自己不想殺人的原則攔下，Batman被自己束縛並與Joker落到永遠的兵捉賊遊戲。

 

 “你根本不需要他，Batman!你也不需要於黑暗中抽身，你只需要接受它。”

 “你話太多了，Joker!”

 

Batman把Joker投向另一個場地，哈利馬戲團的表演舞台。那裡被修葺成以往的樣子，以Joker的性格，他會連電路也修補好。Joker不太笑了，他眼前的Batman已對那小鳥過於著迷，他不著重於自己，他不會與自己一起進到黑暗的深處，這樣不行。Joker拔出手槍，這樣的Batman沒有魅力，他向往光明，他向著光明走，這樣的Batman沒有存在的價值。只有殺了那個小鳥，才能把Batman重新拉入黑暗當中，但那小鳥太命硬，就算把他轉成人嘗試了好幾次還是殺不成。他向準Batman開了數槍，Batman閃避著，但他沒能成功全躲過，最後他的腿還是中了一發，阻礙到Batman的行動。

 

Batman下意識的跪下，立刻迎來Joker的追擊，Joker向著Batman各處狠擊。這樣不行，Batman不能就因為這樣的小鳥而放棄他的黑暗，他與Robin在一起會變得慈悲，會變得開朗，他會變得沒趣。

 

 “果然讓Harley引他來是對的。”

 “Joker，果然你都計劃好了!”

 “現在的他……到底會在哪呢?”

 

燈光突然亮起，Batman在剛剛與Joker對峙時發現到電箱的存在，他趁Joker的空檔時把蝙蝠鏢投向電箱引起一下子的電力開啟，燈光的明亮讓Joker有更大的空隙，Batman投出會讓人麻痺的電子網套住Joker，立馬把Joker綁起同時持續用微電流麻痺。Batman走近他，他有重要的事必須說清楚。

 

 “他不需要我，我也不需要他。”

 “Batman，你明白了嗎?”

 “但我樂於把他留在我的身邊，而這一點你永遠改變不了。就算他不在，我也不會改變這一點。”

 “不不不不不，不應該是這樣!”

 

他不能成為你的世界，這個遊戲的天秤嚴重失衡了。

 

**-分結局1-**

 

舞台上的燈突然碎裂並冒出火光，果然太久沒用的東西會作成短路和火花，而那些微的火花卻把整個帳篷也燒起來了。Joker早就倒了許多的汽油在帳篷布上，Batman進來時已察覺到不妥但他沒方法，沒想到這丁點的火花卻把整個帳篷也燒起來了。原本就搖搖欲墜的帳篷支柱被燒至立馬倒塌，四周瞬間陷入火海之中。Batman想要把Joker帶出去，然而Joker卻不知以什麼方法鬆綁並把自己投入更深的火海之中，讓Batman抓不住。支柱倒下，燈跌下時的玻璃破裂四飛，當中也劃過了Batman的臉頰。火勢漫延得很快，拾起地上的手鐲，Batman在跳出帳篷的同時，整個帳篷也成了大型火堆，已失去了帳篷﹑舞台甚至馬戲團的痕跡。

 

 “Bruce……”

 “Dick!”

 

Bruce聽到Dick的呼喚，他走近樹後，但他看到時心中卻有種空虛感，他看到Dick的半身已經消散了。Dick已經脫下了面具，他平淡的看著Bruce，彷彿一切都如常，他們又打了一場漂亮的勝杖一樣，下一刻他們就能回家。然而，他已經回不了家。他全身乏力，他甚至懷疑自己會不會比之前更透明了。他輕輕的向著Bruce微笑，他不想消失，他也不想離開，他甚至想再次回到肉體，如果可以的話他真的想，就算要再次受那痛苦，甚至更多於千萬倍也可以，但他知道不可能，Harley已經先他一步離去，而他的時間也到了，這就是最後一刻。

 

 “看，當你不喜歡我時，我一直都在你的身邊。當你喜歡我時，我就要離去了。告訴我，Bruce……你會幸福嗎?”

 

最後一刻了，看著Dick漸漸的消失他才明白，這次他真的要失去這個在他認識並愛上前早已逝去的一個人。他不知道死後的世界會如何，他害怕Dick的離去，也害怕沒有Dick的世界。然而，他不能就這樣放下一切不管。他緊握著Dick的手，他靠向Dick，Dick也輕輕靠上，獻上最後一吻。

 

 “我不可能放著重要的人先行離去，這是你教我的，Dick。”

 “Alfred就拜託你了。”

 “但是……如果可以的話，你在那邊等我，好嗎?”

 

Dick輕輕的笑著，慢慢化為白光，Bruce再也握不到任何東西。Bruce收緊了自己原握著Dick的手，然而什麼也沒握著，蝙蝠的徹夜悲嗚……誰聽見了?

 

 “父親……”

 

Bruce張開雙眼，他看了眼Damian，他的兒子。Damian的來歷很複雜，但Bruce沒有作過背叛他的事，所有人只知道Bruce Wayne一生無妻，只有一子。現在的他已經白髮蒼蒼，行動也不方便了，但他每年都會在今天去一個地方。Damian跟他一起去，他的事業全都由Damian繼承，他早已不能在哥譚的夜空中出現，哥譚一如以往的嘈雜﹑美麗且瘋狂，但他相信Damian可以作到的，他所認可的兒子。

 

 “父親，Grayson到底是什麼人?”

 

Damian每年都會陪父親來到這3個墓前，John Grayson﹑Mary Grayson和Richard Grayson，聽他的父親話他只認識Richard Grayson，更稱他為Dick。但他當然查過，他的父親和Dick Grayson這個人沒有任何交集，一刻也沒有，在Dick於哥譚的時候Bruce沒去過哈利馬戲團，也沒有機會認識Dick，當Dick死去的時候已經不在哥譚，而Bruce也無從得知。然而，他的父親為這家人立下了墓碑，每年都會回來見他們。

 

 “他是我很重要的朋友……”

 “重要到可以讓他們進來Wayne家的墓園?”他對此由疑問直到接受，由接受到覺得這理所當然，但他還是想問清楚。

 “……你要明白的只有一點，Damian。他是如你兄長般的存在，他是我的Robin，你的前輩。”

 

他一直都在，Bruce知道他永遠都在，只要閉上雙目，他還是能看到那個人在對他微笑著，那對藍眼還是依舊閃爍，那身影還是如此動人，他的聲音讓人安心，他停留在自己身上的眼神，充滿愛意，他這生的摰愛。我很幸福阿，Dick。

 

END

 


	43. 不可結緣42.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分結局2 差距在於分隔線處

###  (42.5)

 

一直坐在後援的位置果然不適合自己，Alfred一直都如此按捺得住，他們的管家俠果然厲害。Batman專注於Joker身上，但Dick透過視覺系統顧及四周的環境，他看到Harley Quinn。雖然只是一瞬間，但Dick很肯定他看到Harley在附近接應。整個腦袋也空白一片，指尖冰冷得彷彿不能再按鍵盤上任何一個鍵。那個瘋子真的在馬戲團，他為Joker付出了多少……那麼Dick Grayson，Robin也能為Batman付出多少。他默默拿出在懷中的紙，這是以前Corrigan交給Bruce的，一個陣法，一個回溯用的陣法，能把他變回幽靈體的陣法。

 

 “Alfred，我要你……”

 “Bruce少爺不會想你這樣作的，Dick少爺。”

 “Harley Quinn就在那，而Bruce只有一個，他應付不了。”

 

Alfred還是不願意，他明白二人的關係進展到什麼地步，他明白Dick的存在為Bruce帶來多大的改變，他明白如果他協助了Dick作這種自毀的行為所帶來的後果有多嚴重，甚至他們會永久失去一個同伴，一個最愛的人，而Batman再也得不到任何的幫助。這個術法已經是Corrigan找到最快最安全之餘副作用也最少一個，然而所有事也不能肯定，把人變成幽靈體?想想也覺得太危險了，而他們並沒有把握。

 

 “Alfred，你想救Bruce的，對吧?”

 “……Dick少爺，你知道我也很在意你的。”

 “我也愛你，Alfred。但是，你不幫我的話，我就會自己弄的了。而我不肯定自己會不會寫錯裡面的字，你知道我到現在還是不太會寫泰文。”

 

Alfred痛心的看著眼前的男性，他早已視自己的生命完結，Dick愛他們，這份感情不亞於Alfred和Bruce。Dick在Alfred身上感受到父愛，他一直都明白這份晚上的工作有多危險，但他也明白Bruce有多麼重視這一個責任，由他的父母被殺那一刻開始。他一直默默待在後方，看著Batman多少次出生入死，多少次與死亡擦身而過，他們每次回來也是一身掛彩，傷勢程度不一，每次他都只用他獨有的關心方式“冷嘲熱諷”，但手上治療的手從沒停下來過。他總是知道Bruce和Dick的需要，就算Dick成了奇怪的存在，他還是如常一樣預備二人最愛的小甜餅給他們，他還是在任何時候都給予幫助，不管是生理還是心理上也一樣。Alfred是支撐他們的存在，但這一刻他要Alfred幫他，把自己變回幽靈體，對不起……Alfred，我總是利用你的溫柔。

 

不論什麼事也別停，Alfred，拜託你。

 

Alfred在Dick踏入法陣前一刻還是緊緊的拉著他，他還是想眼前的人多三思一下，一定有別的方法，但他們現時沒人想到而已。Dick給予Alfred一個緊緊的擁抱，或許是最後一次了。我愛你，Alfred，很感謝你。Dick輕輕的在Alfred耳邊說，引來對方的落淚。他們總是如此，Bruce也好，Dick也罷，他們總是為了哥譚付出一切，他們總是把自己整個人都賠進去，不求回報也不求紀念，最後總是讓人痛心。

 

Dick踏入那個陣法，陣法慢慢發起亮光，痛不欲生的熟悉疼痛感再次纏上了他整個人，不論發生什麼事，你都不要阻止我，也不要踏入這個陣法，Alfred。

 

不愧是Corrigan的陣法，Dick推開正掐著Batman的頸部的Harley時想著，他恢復過來的時間很快，足以他馬上就趕來救援。只有身為幽靈體的Robin才能幫上Batman，只有這樣的幽靈體才能把Harley制服並從Batman身邊推開。他直接把Harley推到一邊去，他聽到Batman叫他，但他沒閒暇管他。Harley討厭他，就如他是殺死自己的兇手一樣。Robin與Harley滾到了以前的練習場，對Robin來說已經什麼也不是，他對這裡什麼也不記得，但他只想把眼前的威脅遠離Batman。然而Harley不同，他知道一切，Joker替他找到，整個Harley Quinzel的人生，他討厭這樣的過去，他只想把眼前的一切都毀掉，如Joker所預料的一樣。

 

 “為什麼你會在這，Harley!”

 “因為我討厭這裡，我想要把這裡全都毀掉!而Mr.J說過，事情完了後這裡任我處置!”

 

Harley手拿著木槌向Robin揮去，Robin卻不解，他的記憶一直都在慢慢恢復一些零碎的片段，他還記得那個小小的身影，為著馬戲團而努力的女性。和眼前的女性完全不同。如果是他認識的Harley Quinzel的話，她不會作出傷害人的事。她熟悉了解觀眾的心理，她也明白同伴的心理，她總是作好自己的本份。她是如此好的一個女性，Robin不明白。他邊閃開Harley的動作邊繼續說著，他一定要弄明白背後的事。

 

 “Harley，我不明白，為什麼你要選擇幫一個瘋子?”

 “你不會明白的，Dick!生前我已經非受重視的那個，和你不同。你是馬戲團的寵兒和主角，就如現在你在Batman身邊一樣，你永遠受重視!而我……我﹑只﹑是﹑個﹑小﹑丑!但這次，他需要我，Mr.J需要我了!”

 “不應該是這樣的，Harley!你應該……”

 “我不知道你在想什麼，你記得多少，但我會把真實情況告訴你的。Mr.J他幫我找回了記憶，完整的記憶!”

 

Harley Quinzel是生前的名字，她是哈利馬戲團的眾多小丑成員之一。她天生就對人性的心理了解，她懂得討好，她懂得在不同的場合說出不同的話，顯得出她迷人的一面。就算在觀眾面前也一樣，她總知道如何吸引人的目光，也能作好身為一個小丑應作的事，她努力在作好自己的事，為的就是不被取代不被捨棄，她一直都作得比別人多。然而一切都在The Flying Graysons墜落後改變了。

 

 “改變?”這也是Robin最在意的一段，到底他死了之後發生什麼事，Harley發生了什麼事。

 

就算他們在聊過去的事，Harley還是沒有分心的向著Robin作出各種突襲。以近身搏擊她必然不是Robin的對手，但如果以突襲和出奇不意，Harley可說是其中的佼佼者，就算是Robin也在當中吃了不少苦頭。Robin開始回想Batman教導他的事，別因為敵人是熟悉的敵人而輕敵，也不要因為是昔日的朋友而留手，但偶然也存在不按理出牌的人，他們每次攻擊都出奇不意，從不給你時間認識並理解。但就算是這樣，你還是要一直理解，看穿他的動作，由最細微的地方開始看，他的動作總會有所破綻。

 

 “因為你們死了!整個馬戲團也變得四分五裂了!”

 

The Flying Graysons無疑是整個哈利馬戲團的中心，John Grayson是一個豪爽的人，他對所有人都用心來接觸，他天生的魅力和為馬戲團的付出也令人漸漸以他作為中心，就如觀眾最後總是期望看到他們的表演一樣。John Grayson是堅毅的一面，而Mary Grayson有體貼的一面，他們總是互補不足，他們是如此完美的一對夫妻的典範，讓人羨慕且吸引。把他們視作中心，把他們當作整個馬戲團的核心。當他們三人也死了後，整個哈利馬戲團愁雲慘霧，他們不知該如何是好。哈利團長對於自己失去了3個最大的賣點感到灰心，他也一下子找不到新的人來馬戲團。其他團員也為失去了The Flying Graysons同時也失去他們的“心”，歸屬感的離去，使到他們對這個馬戲團只剩下一個又一個的不堪回憶，這次的意外彷彿把他們在馬戲團最美好的東西全都奪去，讓他們一倒不起。

 

 “Harley!難道你沒想過利用你對人性的理解鼓勵他們嗎?”

 “一切都沒用，別說得那麼輕鬆!”

 

Harley有努力的嘗試，但她只是小丑，她不能成為哈利馬戲團的核心，也不能成為每一個人心中新的支柱。她最後甚至被馬戲團捨棄，當她回到馬戲團時，馬戲團大部分人已離去，他們選擇自尋出路，而哈利也決定不再與Harley續約。她一瞬間變得一無所有，原本就是孤兒的她一下子連僅有的世界也崩潰了。最後她遊蕩了不同的地方，回到原點，哈利馬戲團服下毒藥自殺。那時鎮的人依然避忌哈利馬戲團的遺址，而且人已經剩下不多，沒人發現過那個為了尋死而回來的女性，她最後的一道落幕，在沒有任何觀眾下完結。之後她成了幽靈，迎來了另一個舞台，在那舞台上，有需要她的Mr.J，這樣就足夠了。

 

 “他需要我，Mr.J需要我了!坦白說，你可以覺得這是幽靈體的情義結，我自己也這樣覺得。但是……你明白嗎?”

 “相信我，Harley……我明白。但是，這不成為你協助一個瘋子的正當理由!”

 

Robin終於看清了，他預測著Harley的行動，一下子把形勢逆轉。Robin預測了她一定會在後方再次襲來，Robin借著Harley的衝勁把她反制服。Harley只是對Joker有著特殊的依賴感，就如他第一眼看見Bruce一樣。Harley已經失去戰意，他們沒必要再打下去。而且，由剛剛開始他就有一種感覺，他開始感到乏力了。他看著Harley，溫柔的伸出手。

 

 “跟我走吧，Harley。”

 

他當然明白Harley的心情，因為他也是這樣，第一眼看到Bruce時他真的像救命稻草一樣纏著對方，他所遇見的人是Bruce，真的是太好了。

 

Batman想要馬上追上去，他確實的看到那個身影是Dick，他把自己變換回去了!但Joker擋在他面前，他可不想這麼難得的獨處機會就這樣結束。

 

 “難道你不覺得幽靈的事就該讓幽靈自己解決嗎?”

 “那我就先把你解決!”

 

Batman與Joker一直你死我活的對峙，然而Joker的嘴巴卻一直沒有停下來過。他的笑聲依舊刺耳，他的笑容依舊令人覺得討厭。但是最令Batman心煩的是他的話和Robin的去向。Joker總是看清楚一切，他總是能看穿Batman心中所害怕的一切。

 

 “你墮落了，Batman!你本應該是與我一起墮入黑暗的同伴才對!”

 

Joker小刀在Batman的喉前位置劃空，Batman立刻向準Joker揮拳，卻也是揮空。Batman沒有停下攻擊，他再次嘗試踢向Joker的腰部同時再向Joker的臉揮拳，這次的一擊非常有效，Joker吃痛的向後退。Batman這一擊的確不留情面，Joker毫不在意的吐了口血，連牙也吐出來的程度。他的笑容還是不變，還是那麼討人厭的存在。他還是喜歡這樣的Batman，暴躁﹑憤怒且絕望，把自己陷入於無底的深處之中。這樣的Batman會被自己不想殺人的原則攔下，Batman被自己束縛並與Joker落到永遠的兵捉賊遊戲。

 

 “你根本不需要他，Batman!你也不需要於黑暗中抽身，你只需要接受它。”

 “你話太多了，Joker!”

 

Batman把Joker投向另一個場地，哈利馬戲團的表演舞台。那裡被修葺成以往的樣子，以Joker的性格，他會連電路也修補好。Joker不太笑了，他眼前的Batman已對那小鳥過於著迷，他不著重於自己，他不會與自己一起進到黑暗的深處，這樣不行。Joker拔出手槍，這樣的Batman沒有魅力，他向往光明，他向著光明走，這樣的Batman沒有存在的價值。只有殺了那個小鳥，才能把Batman重新拉入黑暗當中，但那小鳥太命硬，就算把他轉成人嘗試了好幾次還是殺不成。他向準Batman開了數槍，Batman閃避著，但他沒能成功全躲過，最後他的腿還是中了一發，阻礙到Batman的行動。

 

Batman下意識的跪下，立刻迎來Joker的追擊，Joker向著Batman各處狠擊。這樣不行，Batman不能就因為這樣的小鳥而放棄他的黑暗，他與Robin在一起會變得慈悲，會變得開朗，他會變得沒趣。

 

 “果然讓Harley引他來是對的。”

 “Joker，果然你都計劃好了!”

 “現在的他……到底會在哪呢?”

 

燈光突然亮起，Batman在剛剛與Joker對峙時發現到電箱的存在，他趁Joker的空檔時把蝙蝠鏢投向電箱引起一下子的電力開啟，燈光的明亮讓Joker有更大的空隙，Batman投出會讓人麻痺的電子網套住Joker，立馬把Joker綁起同時持續用微電流麻痺。Batman走近他，他有重要的事必須說清楚。

 

 “他不需要我，我也不需要他。”

 “Batman，你明白了嗎?”

 “但我樂於把他留在我的身邊，而這一點你永遠改變不了。就算他不在，我也不會改變這一點。”

 “不不不不不，不應該是這樣!”

 

他不能成為你的世界，這個遊戲的天秤嚴重失衡了。

 

**-分結局2-**

 

舞台上的燈突然碎裂並冒出火光，果然太久沒用的東西會作成短路和火花，而那些微的火花卻把整個帳篷也燒起來了。Joker早就倒了許多的汽油在帳篷布上，Batman進來時已察覺到不妥但他沒方法，沒想到這丁點的火花卻把整個帳篷也燒起來了。原本就搖搖欲墜的帳篷支柱被燒至立馬倒塌，四周瞬間陷入火海之中。Batman想要把Joker帶出去，然而Joker卻不知以什麼方法鬆綁並把自己投入更深的火海之中，讓Batman抓不住。

 

 “Joker!”

 “我才不想在沒有Batman的世界繼續待下去。”

 

Joker的身影末入火海之中，帳篷支柱倒下，燈跌下時的玻璃破裂四飛，當中也劃過了Batman的臉頰。火勢漫延得很快，拾起地上的手鐲，看著Joker消失身影的方向。這樣就好了嗎?把Joker留在這裡，他必死無疑，然而再深入下去，他也會有危險。然而在危急時身體總比思想走得快，Batman深入火海，尋找那個身影。如果救了他還是死了，至少我能說服自己，但看著他尋死而自己見死不救，他沒有理由說服自己，人不是他殺。在Batman的角度來說，見死不救和自己殺了人一樣該死，而他也知道不救會令自己後悔。他深入火裡，皮膚都彷佛要被燒焦，整個人就算有護甲保護，他還是寸步難行。Dick當年也是這樣的嗎?看著他的父母屍體，慌亂中甚至沒有人顧及他把他拉走，任由這孩子與他父母一起陪葬在帳篷的殘骸當中。

 

他找不到，Joker到底在哪?他離開了嗎?還是說已被埋在木柱殘骸之下?Batman不放棄地四處尋找，最終他找到了，Joker半個身已被埋在燒斷的木柱下，左半身腰有著一道駭人傷口因爲被木柱斷裂位插穿了。Joker死了，毫無疑問。Batman一手扯起Joker的屍體，斷裂的木柱很重，Batman不得不拔出來才能移動到屍體。Batman左手拖著Joker右手緊握Dick的手鐲，他四處也是火海，他無從得知到底哪裡是出口。絕望的感覺臨到頭上，他需要方向，但無從下手。

 

 “Bat……”

 

他聽到點聲音。

 

 “Batman!回應我!”

 

Robin在叫他，好拍檔，你總是給我方向。Batman向著Robin方向前進，每一步也在牽扯傷口，每一步都彷佛身後有千萬人在拖拉著他，但他聽到Dick的聲音，所以他不會停下來，他會繼續前進。Batman最後倒出燃燒中的廢墟，倒在Robin面前，手緊握著Joker的屍體和Dick的手鐲。他失去意識前聽到Dick在叫他，他雖然還是混亂當中但他知道自己已經脫離危險，靠著他的拍擋。Dick，只要有你在，我永遠都不會迷失方向。

 

他看到Batman帶著2個東西出來，一個是Joker的屍體，另一個是他的手鐲，準確來說是他母親的手鐲。他看到Batman倒下時想再次想接住他，但他已經失去了這個能力，而且是他自己選擇的。Batman一動的不動倒在地上，Dick瞬間慌了神，Bruce……死了嗎?他又看看Bruce手上的手鐲，他幫他奪回來了，但……這會是他一直在帳篷裡的原因嗎?是他……令Bruce一次又一次的陷入危險，Bruce為了他到底深入多少危機只因為他的錯失……

 

 “Bruce……”

 

他害死Bruce了。

 

 “Bruce……”

 

這次誰也幫不到他。

 

 “Bruce……”

 

是你害死他的，Dick Grayson!

 

Dick痛哭悲嗚，一切都是他的錯!如果不是他，Joker就不會找到Harley來，他也不會找哈利馬戲團，更不會拿他媽媽的手鐲來誘餌Bruce!是他的錯，總有一天他會害死Bruce!為什麼不早點意會到這點，為什麼不早點離開，為什麼纏著Wayne家，纏著他們兩個，一切一切都顯得錯光了，一切一切都顯得過於愚蠢。

 

Dick四周突發出現黑色的影子，影子形成了如風暴一樣的動靜，樹木受到不明來歷的風刃襲擊。影子的能力就如Harley時一樣，Dick受到極端情緒而形成扭曲，往惡靈方向進展。Dick感受到身體慢慢出現變化，但他控制不了，他想要力量，他想要精神力，而眼前的Batman兩種東西都滿足不到他。惡靈是以宿主的精神力為糧食，沒有宿主的惡靈只有2條路，消失或失控，前者倒還好，後者所牽連的是四周所有人。他看著倒地的Batman，現時身為惡靈的他能感受到每個人的生命力，Bruce的生命力雖然微弱，但還活著。Dick自覺要遠離Bruce了，但他可以去找誰?莉莉絲和Zatanna?或許可行，他們說過可以幫Dick。但他不能把Bruce丟在這，Batman的身份不能被發現，為著保護身邊的人。影子的力量由暴風失控慢慢回復平靜，Dick輕輕摸著Bruce的臉，身為幽靈的他現在終於能再次觸碰Bruce了，但他同時也在吸食Bruce的精神和生命力。真是矛盾，仔細想想，他們每次都是這樣，總有些阻礙在他們中間。

 

 "Dick……"

 "我在阿，Bruce，我在這。"

 

Bruce下意識直接握緊Dick的手，把手鐲放在他手上。Dick緊緊握著Bruce為他帶回來的東西，心情複雜得很，他很感激Bruce把它帶回來，但同時也為Bruce感到痛心，明明並不是什麼值得轄出生命的東西，他早已失去的東西就算找不回來也只是一個小小的遺憾而已，甚至也自己也不太記得這玩意，相比令Bruce受那麼重傷，不值得，沒什麼東西比人命重要。

 

 "我們走吧。"Bruce繼續握著Dick的手不放。

 "……嗯，我們走吧。"

 

Dick扶著Bruce離開，把一切都留在後背，事情已經結束了。Bruce並沒意識到任何問題似的前進，Dick能扶著他如理所當然。附近應該沒人，如果他們幸運的話可能可以遇上些路過的人載Bruce一程。但Dick隨即聽到熟悉的引擎聲，他們的好管家來了。Batman的面具早就破破爛爛，說不定那個遠程視角系統早就壞掉了，所以他們的好管家才會派蝙蝠車來。他把Bruce強行塞入蝙蝠車，他真的很重……上次好像也這樣，但那次他們一起倒進蝙蝠車，這次他想只把Bruce丟進去算了，他總不能整個過程都邊吃著Bruce的精力邊回去。他把Bruce丟進去，想要趁機關上蝙蝠車門同時，他被某人攔腰拉入車裡，他被緊緊的抱著，這個動作可不好受，就算他不用呼吸。

 

 "你想去哪?"

 "我想……再去查看一下Joker?"

 "你又想逃走了。"

 "……我……"

 "我不准。我不介意。留在我身邊。"

 

真狡猾呢，說得那麼直白。自己天真的想法他都知道，Dick緊緊回抱著傷痕纍纍的Bruce，看來真的逃不了。

 

Batman再次站在哥譚的房頂上，身邊出現一個身影，這次大家都看得見他。Batman面具下的雙目緊緊盯著那身影，看著他的背面，他果然還是覺得有問題!這個性感的背影，那個身材，那個笑容，他不應該答應Dick作這套制服給他的。黑色原本顯瘦，緊身衣像在突顯他的曲線，放大再放大的賣耍性感，胸前至手的藍紋也如在空中的藍鳥，與他一樣的面具緊貼在臉上，帶著一如既往的自信笑容。雖然大飽眼福，但同時也意味著其他人也在看，剛剛遇到幾群混混心都不在打鬥上，他們都盯緊著Nightwing的屁股，都是一些麻煩的臭蟲。

 

 "你真的不考慮弄一件披風嗎?"

 "才不要，這樣不好看嗎?而且也方便得多了。"

 "就是太好看……"

 "什麼?Batman你剛剛說什麼了嗎?"

 "沒有，我們走吧，Nightwing。但記著我們的承諾。"

 "不要讓人知我是幽靈，我要像人類一樣生活。除了你之外任何人的精力都不能要。"

 

Batman點點頭，他們久違的夜巡生活再度展開。但在此之前……Bruce偷偷藏在暗處，脫下面具，一把扯過Dick，狠狠的吻上去。Bruce的精力如湧泉的泉水一樣直奔Dick的身體，他還不太會控制吸收人類的精力，稍微失神下精力就會大量湧入自己身體似的，而Bruce一向縱容他。雖然這個動作並非必要，但他著迷於Bruce的氣息，那獨有的霸道和佔有感。

 

 "走啦，Nightwing。"

 "我會跟上的，Batman。"

 

這一次，不再放手了。

 

END

 

###  小彩蛋1:

 

 "所以，你是Dick Grayson。如果是這樣，我的推理就一切都合理。"

 

他沒想過他的真正身份那麼快就被拆穿，Dick看著眼前比自己小數年的孩子。他自稱Tim Drake，目標是成為世上最偉大的偵探，而他給自己的第一份功課，找出Batman和Nightwing的身份。雖然這樣說很奇怪，但Tim的氣場總有種來者不善感，因為他看到Tim所散發的氣息，這不是普通人，他是除魔師，而且級數不低的樣子。

 

 "那麼……"

 "你要除掉我嗎?"

 "你能幫我簽個名嗎?"Dick和Tim二人同時說。

 

……什麼鬼?

 

 "除掉你?別開玩笑了，除掉難得才見到的偶像?這可是會遭天讉的!實不相暪，我有你所有表演的記錄片之餘我當除魔師也是為這個而已!"

 

這才是會遭天讉的事吧……

 

END

 

###  小彩蛋2:

 

 "小翅胯，你真的不教我一下嗎?"

 "去你的小翅膀，老子就是死了也不會教你的。"

 

明明已經死了，Dick不禁心中想。但他的確需要Jason的幫助，作為一個能控制自己的惡靈，而且他在Tim身邊已經待了一段不短的時間，現在的Jason絕對能勝任他的惡靈教師。Jason說過可以控制自己的吸收能力，雖然這樣也意味著惡靈本身會弱化，因此沒多少惡靈願意作這事。但他知道Jason只是口硬心軟，他總有一天會教自己的，而他能想像這個未來說不定只是數小時或數天後的事而已。

 

END

 


	44. 不可結緣13.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會是13.5是因為寫完13時想到的小番外  
> 時間序請自行想吧

###  (13.5)

 

Dick看著大片的雲彩和日出，他偶然還是能遇上這類完美的時機。他到處遊歷，到處探索。現在的身體也有好處，沒有時間限制，沒有空間限制，想去哪兒就能去哪兒。他這次飄到某個不知名的國家，他看著那裡的人生活。那戶人家把牛羊拉到家中一起居住。這戶人家正在收拾行裝，準備帶著他的羊離去了。Dick嘗試跟了一小段路，但看著那一覽無遺的青草地，Dick還是放棄繼續跟著他和他的羊了，畢竟他第一次來還有許多地方想看。

 

他繼續往不同的地方飄，他開始到達較城市的地方。他看到很多很多的人，形形色色的。他有看到許多不同的工藝，刺繡、陶瓷、技畫，許多Dicl從沒想過，在哥譚從沒見過，想想Bruce會喜歡嗎，再想想他家的裝飾品有許多花瓶，每一個都價值不斐，或許Bruce會喜歡的。

 

看著眼前一堆吃的，不知Alfred會弄不，或許會引起他向新的點心方面發展，那樣自己也受惠。Dick想想就開始想念他的好管家，他總是貼心的在Batman和Robin背後默默付出。或許他並不支持Bruce當Batman，但那是出於安危的問題，他也明白Batman對哥譚的重要性。

 

Dick突然聽到一陣非常悅耳且吸引的聲音，他被吸引過去了。他被吸引到一間像寺廟的地方，裡面傳來清脆的敲擊聲。那個和尚一直有規律地敲打地上的木魚，Dick慢慢靠近。

 

眼前突然出現一道光，Dick被那道光吸引。身邊不知何時出現許多靈魂，明明在不同的地方Dick也沒看到這麼多，這些靈魂應該都是被這道光吸引過來的。對他們有特別的吸引力，Dick繼續靠近，他好像聽到了什麼，有誰在叫他。

 

 “Dick……過來這邊……”他們一直鼓勵Dick更往那道光靠近。

 

Dick並沒有想到是誰，但他對這聲音非常懷念，一男一女的聲音讓他感到如此安心。只是一步之遙，他快可以探個究極，光的背後到底是什麼。那道溫暖，讓他想念不已同時又不知因什麼而來的熟悉感。

 

他又聽到別的聲音，也是一男一女，男的堅毅而溫柔，女的甜美而體貼，他們知道Dick，但Dick不知道他們。但他們之間的確有那麼一個連繫，一個他們所珍視的人。

 

 “謝謝你。”

 “如果是你們的話……如果是你們的話……他一定……”

 

Dick突然明白了些什麼，他明白眼前的聲音是誰，他嘗試奔進光中，他嘗試把源頭拉來，他一定會想見到你們!但那源頭消失了，Dick迷失了，他想把他們帶來，但現在他連回頭的路也迷失了。

 

 “Dick，回家。”Bruce低啞而沉穩的聲音讓Dick突然往後退。

 

光同時也消失了，身邊的靈魂全都不見了，他們都往光裡走，再沒回頭，Dick好像明白了那道光到底是怎麼回事了。

 

 “哦，少見的異地年輕的靈魂。”和尚轉頭看著Dick。

 

Dick鮮有被看到，更沒想過會被和尚看到。

 

 “你還有什麼留戀嗎?”

 

Dick只輕輕的笑，因為有人在等我回家阿，只要他們還在等，我總會回去的。

 

 “早安，Bruce!”

 

END


End file.
